They All Lived Story 69: Growing Pains
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: June 1988 - October 1989 - In an ever more complicated world, Edward and Alphonse continue to be nosy, well-intentioned parts of the lives of their children and grand-children. How will the family deal with the loss of old friends, Winry's fame, an Auto-mail Convention, a wedding trying to avoid the paparazzi, adoptions, and scandalous infidelity?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors' Note: 6/19/2018 And, we're back! Thank you everyone for your patience. This one wraps up and begins several plotlines necessary for 'big surprises' in this story, and the next one, in which we will once again be embroiled in dramatic international politics! Please enjoy._

* * *

 **June 13** **th** **, 1988**

Charlie had never really considered stage fright. He wasn't much of a performer, and he wasn't really into anything that put him in the spotlight, but he had never gotten nervous standing up in class to give those required presentations his teachers loved to assign. Now, sitting next to Shelby in caps and gowns, in chairs in front of the stage across which they would soon be walking in front of all of their parents, and the school, he felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach, which he recognized as nerves.  
Their hands clutched down low between the chairs, Charlie felt Shelby squeeze his. He glanced sideways to his left, and caught her doing the same in his direction, smiling confidently. How she had managed to keep her GPA up enough to be valedictorian, despite the chaos in their lives, and getting married, and having and raising Abigail, he still found mind boggling, even as he had watched her do it. They had scheduled their courses so that his required courses were mostly in the morning, and hers were mostly in the afternoon, which had allowed them the need for minimal daycare, usually only a couple of hours, and right in the middle of the day. His mother usually took care of Abigail during that time, but sometimes that pleasure also went to Grandma Elicia, or Grandpa Al.

He and Shelby had alternated their work evenings, and Charlie was the only one of them who worked weekends, so they had saved up a decent amount of money. He had insisted on doing most of that. Not out of any notion that he was the one who should be doing it, but because it gave Shelby more time to study, and school and her grades still mattered very much to her. It hadn't been easy, especially not with the number of restless and sleepless nights that came with being a parent, but they had done it all, and managed to succeed.

Now they were here, and they were graduating from high school, and they would be free and clear, and able to live the rest of their lives together free of the difficulties that had plagued them for the past year. Not everyone at school had been as understanding about their choices. Whether it was jealousy, anger, or an honestly ethical disagreement about what they had done, it had sometimes made things uncomfortable. Still, he was grateful the school hadn't punished Shelby or made her turn over any of her offices or responsibilities over it. He had heard nightmares. Even a few years ago, they might have been treated much worse.

Whatever anger and disappointment his parents had felt seemed to have dissipated over the past year-and-a-half, and even Gloria had stopped scolding, especially after the first time she had gotten to hold her niece. Abigail could charm badger with her dark blond curls and her dark blue-green eyes that hadn't quite decided if they were going to stay blue or shift to green, or maybe hazel. For now, they were deep and bright.

Somewhere behind them, his parents were sitting in the audience holding Abigail. His grandparents, and great-grandma Gracia were there too, and Uncle Will and Aunt Ren. Gloria wasn't back from school yet, but that was okay. Charlie knew Shelby's parents were there somewhere too, though probably _not_ seated near his. Her mother had come over and hugged Shelby tightly when they arrived. Her father had been nearby, so Charlie had stepped away to give them a few moments. As soon as he had gone, Mr. Cruse had joined his wife, daughter, and granddaughter. It must have been an all right conversation, because Shelby was happy.

All that mattered was that Shelby was happy.

Principal Myers stood up at the podium in her crisp, navy blue dress, and the band began to play. It was time.

He squeezed her hand one more time. "Good luck," he whispered.

"Thank you, but this is the fun part," Shelby smiled back as she stood and went to join the Principal on the stage as Valedictorian so she could give her speech when the time came.

Charlie sat back. He had nothing to do but pay attention until it was time to walk across the stage and accept his diploma. With his wife up there, it was easier to pay attention than usual.

* * *

Alyse smiled at the sleeping baby in her arms as she watched the ceremony; her granddaughter clearly oblivious to the fact that it wasn't socially acceptable to nap in public. It didn't matter, since Abigail would not remember her parents' high school graduation in any case. Still, she felt pride and relief as she listened to the opening speech by the Principal, and the guest speaker. In just a little while, Charlie and Shelby would graduate, and then they would be just another young married couple in the world, building a life for themselves. They had accomplished a lot in the past year, and she had to admit, she hadn't known her son could be so responsible and focused. He certainly hadn't been _before._ He had made an adult decision, and he had stuck with it. Charlie and Shelby were still thoroughly in love, and Abigail was a happy, well taken care of little girl. It was the start she had wanted for them.

Shelby stepped up to the mic, and Alyse turned her full attention on the stage as her daughter-in-law gave a heart-felt, eloquent speech about their class, and its strong sense of community, and how hard they had all worked to be successful and come to this point. She spoke about moving forward with that kind of dedication and strength, but also carrying that support into the future. She expected great things of each of them, and she was sure that if they stuck with it, they could achieve whatever they set out to do. When she finished, there was a lot of applause, particularly from the class in front of her. Alyse was sure the loudest clapping was Charlie's.

Then they began to play the graduation march, and the students stood one row at a time, and moved towards the stage. Alyse craned her neck to see until Charlie moved up onto the stage. When they called "Charles Fischer," she felt the tears begin to well in her eyes. He shook the Principal's hand and accepted his diploma. When he reached the end of the stage, he waited for Shelby to join him with her own diploma, and then they came down very close together, nearly touching. They didn't hold hands, but Alyse suspected that was because Shelby would have insisted it wasn't appropriately formal.

"Well, it's done," Cal commented softly, though he sounded choked up too. "I almost didn't think we'd get here."

Alyse leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Imagine how they feel. It's been a challenge, but they've met it, with far more to handle than most of the other kids their age. But now there they are, feeling on top of the world and ready to conquer anything. Graduating is such an exhilarating and wonderful time." She remembered her own high school graduation; hers and Ethan's. It was the end of childhood, and the beginning of so much more.

"I bet it is."

She looked over at Cal, whose expression was slightly pained in a way it hadn't been at Gloria's graduation. Then, he had been all smiles. Despite being a happy day, he looked regretful. She didn't ask why; the reason was clear enough. "Not unlike graduating from the State Alchemy Program and passing the Exam," she added with a sympathetic smile. "Only I have it on good authority the Exam is much more difficult, given the very small number of people accepted."

He glanced her way, and smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

"If it wasn't obvious to me, I wouldn't be a very good wife." Alyse freed one hand, and rested it on his arm. "You may not have chosen a traditional path in life, but I'd say it turned out exceptionally well in the long run, wouldn't you?"

Cal laid a hand on hers. "Yeah, I'd say so."

* * *

The party back at their house was huge, but Charlie didn't mind. In fact, he was very happy that so many of their friends had been willing to have the party there, so they weren't all having separate parties. Though, that had worked because they had scheduled it to start late enough that a lot of them had slipped away from prior family engagements. While there weren't a ton of decorations, the huge Congratulations banner across the ceiling was more than enough, and there was tons of food, and a gigantic sheet cake.

Most importantly, there was family and their friends. Charlie hadn't realized the townhome could hold quite so many people. It was packed! Still, it was nice to get out of their caps and gowns and relax. Gill and Marlie were there, of course.

"So, what are you doing this summer?" Charlie asked his friend. "Did you hear from any of your job interviews?"

Gill grinned. "I did. Got a job working as a mechanic and floor clerk for the new Canati dealership here in town."

Charlie whistled. Canati was the highest-end motorcycle on the market, and they were a Cretan company that sold internationally. "Do you get an employee discount?" he teased.

"If I work out long-term," Gill nodded. "They take all new employees on for a trial of six months. If it works out, they ship you to Creta for a year for specialized training."  
A year in Creta. "What does Marlie think of that?"

"She's told me if I don't keep this job she's ditching me for a Cretan movie star. She's always wanted to travel, and living in Creta for a year is right up her alley. There's a reason she got As in Cretan."

Charlie hadn't paid much attention to anyone else's grades the past couple of years. He had forgotten that Marlie's foreign language was Cretan. "Then you'd better succeed, right?"

"I haven't met a car or motorbike I can't take apart and put back together practically in my sleep." Gill looked smug. "I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"And what will Marlie be doing while you're playing with bikes?"

"Well, for now she's going to keep working at Berket's at the mall until we see if I'm transferring. After that, she's thinking about taking the courses in Creta needed to become an interpreter."

"Wow."

"I know right?" Gill smiled proudly. "But what about you? You're going to Briggs. Just think of all the fascinating machinery you're going to get your hands on."

Charlie nodded. That had been the big plan, what he had been saving up and preparing for over the past several months. The Fort at Briggs still hired and trained a small number of civilians in their ranks, particularly for engineering and mechanics. He had been hired on to work as a mechanic on their trucks and other vehicles. It wasn't a long-term career goal, but it was a well-paying job, that gave him a chance to feel out military life, and it came with an apartment in Briggs that they didn't have to pay extra for.

"To ask the same question, what will Shelby be doing at Briggs?" Gill asked curiously. "I mean, I never really pictured her for the ice-wall world type."

"Working," Charlie answered. "There's a lot of other jobs at Briggs, and there's a couple of towns nearby now within a reasonable distance, and the one there. If we save up for another couple of years, we'll be able to afford her college classes." He knew that was Shelby's dream, but even with scholarship offers, it wasn't something they could afford yet. But they would, some day, he was determined to make that happen.

Gill nodded. "Smart. Not that I'd expect any different from Shelby."

"Not me?"

Gill laughed. "Nah. Never you, nor me either. We picked winning women, and got lucky they don't mind a couple of grease-monkeys."

"Never," Marlie laughed as she and Shelby joined them. "How could we ever mind hard-working boys like you? Keeps you muscular." She kissed Gill's cheek. "Come over here. My mother wants to talk to you."

Gill looked pale. "What about?"

"You know, she didn't say."

Charlie watched them go, then turned to Shelby, smiling. "How's Abby ?"

"Asleep upstairs. Apparently she doesn't mind noise." Shelby chuckled. "She'll enjoy parties more when she's older I'm sure."

"Probably when she hits the age where I don't want her at parties." Charlie slipped an arm around her waist. "Let's go talk to Great-Grandma Gracia. They're leaving soon."

Once the party ended, Charlie knew there was a plan for the graduates to meet up at the pub a few blocks away for less wholesome revelry. They already had a promise from his parents to watch the baby so they could go. Still, he needed to fulfill familial social obligations. Not that he minded. His certainly owed his family for all of the support they had given him and Shelby, instead of turning them out in the cold.

Someday, he just hoped he could pay them back in kind.

* * *

"Is that really how you're going to spend the evening?"

Cal looked up at his wife from his spot on the couch, and grinned. "Why? Do you object?" He had his feet up on the ottoman, a large bowl of popcorn, a movie about to start on the television, and Abigail passed out asleep on his chest. "You never seemed to mind when I did this with Gloria or Charlie." In the case of the latter, sometimes it had been the only way to get him to sleep. If he was going to babysit his granddaughter, he couldn't think of a more enjoyable way to do it.

Alyse shook her head, her short hair swaying from the breeze of it. Then she smiled. "No objections; as long as I can join you."

"No work to do tonight?"

"Are you kidding? After the party we put on this afternoon, I'm going to put my feet up and relax!" Alyse's grin widened.

Cal patted the couch cushion next to him. "Then sit on down here! You didn't think I made this humongous bowl of popcorn for just me did you?"

"Oh, you might have." She sat down beside him, and put her feet up beside his. "What are we watching?"

" _Moonlight Over the Sea."_

Her eyes lit up. "I love that movie!"

He kissed her cheek, one hand resting on Abigail to keep her from sliding. "I know you do. That's why I turned it on."

"Bait?"

"Worked didn't it?" He slid his left arm around her shoulders as she snuggled in close.

"Looks like it."

 **June 15** **th** **, 1988**

"I almost can't believe she's ours," James said for what he supposed was probably the tenth time in an hour as he buckled the tiny little girl in front of him into her car seat.  
Krista, her hand lying lightly on his shoulder as she watched, chuckled softly. "You'll believe it tonight when she starts crying for a change and wakes you up."

"Our first late night snuggle date, I can't wait." He really couldn't. Even the idea of sleepless nights and dirty diapers could not dissuade him from the feeling that he and Krista had made the right decision, after months and months of fruitless attempts, to go ahead and file adoption paperwork. It didn't matter that their child was not biological, and there were plenty of wonderful children out there to love who needed parents. They could be those parents.

They had undergone the screening process, the home-visits and interviews, and then they had waited. Finally, a month ago, they had gotten a call that the agency had a baby for them, if they wanted her. The first time he and Krista had met the little dark-haired girl with big blue eyes, it had been love at first sight, and their visits over recent weeks had only made them more certain. Now, the papers were finalized, and the six-month-old was theirs. "All ready to go home," he beamed at her. Aithne—as they had decided to name her— smiled up and him and giggled, and James' heart melted.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Krista asked. "Then you could sit in the back with her."

"No, it's all right." He straightened up and turned to her. "She should get to know her mother." He kissed her softly, then went around to get in the driver's seat while Krista settled into the back next to the car seat. They wanted Aithne's ride home to be as calm and positive as possible.

James couldn't remember ever driving so carefully, or the ride home being simultaneously so long and so short. He couldn't wait to get home and show Aithne her new room, even if she wasn't yet old enough to appreciate the painstakingly careful application of light lavender paint, with white-and-green floral stencils, or the sheer, multi-layered billowy curtains that let in light and heat, without letting any out. Or the matching white furniture, or the butterfly throw-rug on the wooden floor. Someday she would, and that was enough.

"Here we are," he announced needlessly, though he couldn't keep from grinning as he Krista carried Aithne past him through the doorway.

The house was quiet. They had decided early that they wanted to introduce her to her new world slowly. Tonight it would just be them, his father, and the baby. He had taken the rest of the week off to spend with his wife and daughter. Krista, who was still on a teacher's schedule, already had the week off anyway, and the whole summer to devote to the baby.

Trisha, Roy, and their children would be coming over on Thursday for dinner.

The big celebration would happen on Saturday, when the rest of the family—anyone who lived close enough was welcome—would come and go during the day and meet the newest arrival.

Which still meant that the majority of the week would be spent just the three of them, learning the new routine and getting to know each other better.

James followed Krista upstairs to Aithne's room, and while he knew he wasn't going to get any gasps of delight from his new daughter, he certainly felt a thrill seeing here there, in her room—being changed on her own changing table. "Well I guess she's made herself at home then," he teased.

"No time to break it in like the present," Krista agreed with a chuckle as she changed the baby and dropped the diaper into the bin. Then she snapped up the bottom of Aithne's little outfit and picked her up and turned to James. "Do you want to hold her? I'll get her lunch ready."

"Like you need to ask." James reached out eagerly, taking Aithne in his arms. "Hello, Aithne. Come to Daddy, and we'll go watch Mommy make your lunch. Does that sound fun?"

She stared at him for a moment, then cooed and gave him a more certain smile, her little fist reaching up towards his glasses.

"Not those," James moved his head just out of reach of her hand. "Daddy needs those."

"Otherwise he'd see worse than you do." Krista smiled at the baby, then up at him, more at peace than he had seen her in a long time. "Come on. Let's go downstairs and see if she prefers the mushed peas or the mushed asparagus."

James refrained from sticking his tongue out as he followed Krista. "Personally, I'm putting my bets on fruit mush over anything green."

"What if it's kiwi?"

"You've got me there."


	2. Chapter 2

**June 16** **th** **, 1988**

Ian's heart was pounding in his chest as the train finally pulled into Central Station. The entire train ride home, especially after they had left Xing, crossed the desert, and returned to Amestris for the first time in almost a year. In fact, it was one day shy of a year since he had gotten Bonnie's promise that she would at least consider accepting a proposal from him when he came home.

Of course, Ian hadn't been anticipating the delays in filming that had turned the eight-month filming schedule into eleven. He had been more than ready to be home months ago, but that was how it went with work sometimes. If the weather was wrong for an outdoor shot, it just didn't happen that day, and an unanticipatedly heavy monsoon season in Eastern Xing had definitely not helped.

The train stopped, and he gave up staring out the windows. The porters would be helping get trunks down onto the platform for all of the cast and crew. So he was waiting when the doors opened, and one of the first down the stairs onto the platform.

Still he was barely ready for the rush of red hair and the crushing hug that followed. Ian's arms tightened around Bonnie instinctively, returning the hug with all the ferocity of longing that had built up inside him. Phone calls and letters were nothing like having his favorite person in his arms. When she loosened the hug and looked up at him with those deep eyes, he kissed her, letting his lips say all the things his tongue couldn't quite find the words for yet. There were too many words, and much more eloquent ways to say _hello, my love. I missed you._

Eventually, breathing became a requirement, and he had to break the kiss. He smiled, and waited to let Bonnie have the first words.

She looked at him for a moment. "Oh my gosh you're…still scrawny as ever!" Bonnie exclaimed with exasperation. She took a step back and stared at him. "How do you do that? A year in Xing and you don't put on an ounce!"

Ian couldn't help it. He laughed. "Are you complaining?"

"Only because we can't bottle whatever it is about you and make a fortune selling it as a diet drug." Bonnie shook her head. "I suppose filming a sword fighting movie would burn it off, even if it wasn't you."

"There was a lot of that. Which you will get to see in another eight months when they finish editing the whole darned thing together." Hopefully, his fans would like it as much as the cast and crew did. The film had everything: great writing, a stunning score—at least from the snippets he had heard— beautiful scenery and stunning ancient Xingese buildings. The tallest mountains and the deep blue ocean. Then there was the mystery, the beginnings of alkahestry, and his growth into an epic swordsman. "I will let you know, I actually did all my own stunts for those scenes. The sword master they hired to train us is a genius."

"So you'll be faster at helping me chop vegetables now?"

"Probably." He was unwillingly distracted as a porter with his trunk joined them. "Which way is the car?" he asked Bonnie, who had come to meet him in his car, at his request.

"Just over in short-term parking," Bonnie gestured in the right direction.

"Great. Then let's get out of here! I've spent the past three weeks on a train. I want a hot shower and a really good meal."

"I'm guessing _not_ our usual?" Bonnie asked as Ian slipped an arm around her waist and they walked towards the car.

"What? What not?" Ian looked at her curiously.

"Well…it's a Xingese place."

"So?"

"You mean to tell me that after a year in Xing, the first thing you want to eat in Amestris is Xingese food?"

"Ah. You see now, I've spent the past year in central eastern Xing," Ian explained. " _The Lotus Pond_ makes a completely different region of Xingese food. You do realize that each province of Xing has its own cuisine, on top of the regional differences?"

"I had figured," Bonnie admitted. "I just didn't think about it that much."

"Well, after we get my stuff put away at the apartment, I'll be sure to tell you about it."

* * *

At the apartment, Bonnie waited while Ian took a hot shower and changed. She resisted the urge to look through his trunk, though she was curious to see what he had brought back with him. While the clothes he had returned home in had been perfectly modern, they had also been very Xingese in pattern and color. Not that she minded. It looked very attractive on him, but she did wonder where he had found Xingese clothing that fit a man his height. Or maybe they were taller further East.

When Ian came out of the back room he was clean and dressed again, in another new shirt, though it was paired with his tan slacks. The shirt, while a standard button-down cut, was made of a gold-on-gold fabric worked in what appeared to be dragons. It definitely set off his hair and eyes nicely.  
Bonnie smiled. "You sure you didn't really turn into a Xerxian warrior on me?" she teased.

Ian grinned. "You like it?"

"It's very stylish," she nodded, "And it suits you."

"Nice to know I have the approval of my costume designer." Ian reached for her, and they kissed again. After a year apart, Bonnie didn't think she would ever get tired of kissing him. "Is this good enough for the roll of hot boyfriend returning from a long travel in foreign lands?" 

"It will do." She took his arm. "Now let's go. I called and got our usual table at _The Lotus Pond_ while you were in the shower, but they can't hold it forever."

"I love how you think of everything." Ian squeezed her hand and picked up the keys off the counter with the other. "Now let's go, and you can tell me everything I've missed while I was gone."

Bonnie chuckled. "I think that's going to take longer than a single meal." Not that the conversation would end with dinner, but she could talk for days about what had happened in the past year. She suspected he could too. Even with all their letters and long-distance phone calls.

"There is nothing better in the world to do than spend the evening catching up with you," Ian assured her as they headed out into the hall, locking the door behind them.  
Her heart fluttered, and the reality of Ian stilled the foolish doubts in her mind that he would find someone else while he was in Xing. Set-relationships happened all the time. Sometimes they turned into more. Thankfully, that wasn't Ian's way of doing things. The touch of his hand, the look in his eyes, told her everything she needed to know about how much he had missed her.

He was attentive the whole drive over and while they parked, not in an overbearing way, but with his natural charm and respect. He held doors for her, because he had been raised to hold doors for everybody.

"You're back!" Mrs. Kasitaru beamed as she hurried to the front of the restaurant. "You look hungry. Didn't they feed you in Tsiong?"

Ian turned and immediately bowed in the Xingese fashion, with the practice of someone who found it instinctive. "Not as well as you," he replied, smiling.

She paused, startled, then laughed. "You flatter me."

"It's the truth," he assured her as he straightened up.

"Well, then let's not keep you from your meal." She smiled, picked up menus, and escorted them back to the pond garden seating herself, instead of handing them off to the wait staff.

Over the past two years of coming here with—and without— Ian, Bonnie had gotten used to this being the one place where getting the star treatment simply meant getting fantastic customer service, and all the privacy they could want. No one gasped when he walked by, or bugged him for autographs. Though Bonnie wondered if the Xingese-Amestrian community would be more enamored of him when the movie came out.

"We have new specials," Mrs. Kasitaru commented as she set the menus down. "You'll want to take a look."

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled.

Ian nodded and took a menu eagerly, and the restaurant owner vanished on silent feet, leaving them alone to look over the options.

* * *

Ian had meant what he said. The food in Xing, like the food in Amestris, varied greatly by region, and while he had eaten a lot of very good food in Xing, it wasn't the same as his _home_ Xingese cuisine. He had learned that the Kasitarus really were exceptional chefs. It wasn't just his Amestrian tongue not knowing the difference. "I can't decide if I want an old favorite or something new."

"Order both," Bonnie suggested, with an amused look on her face. "Either you'll eat it all, or you'll have lots of delicious leftovers for tomorrow."

"The lady makes an excellent point." Ian found it much easier to choose after that, and he knew what he wanted by the time the waiter—Mr. Kasitaru's cousin Arban—arrived. Bonnie ordered first, then Ian ordered potstickers and taro dumplings for appetizers, the seafood and noodle pot, and a plate of his favorite spicy beef with vegetables, along with a bottle of sparkling plum cider for them to share. When he was done, Bonnie was staring at him. "Something strange?" he asked, wondering why she looked puzzled.

"You just ordered your entire meal in Xingese."

He had, he realized. He had spent a year learning how to get the right food in a restaurant without a translator, and he had ordered instinctively. If Arban had found it odd, he hadn't said a word. Ian grinned. "Well, I couldn't starve in Xing could I? I'm told my accent is passable, which is good since I had to use the language in the film several times. I can't wait to see what Ren thinks of my new linguistic talents."

"Well, I don't know much, but I'm a little impressed."

"Your opinion is the only one that matters." He felt giddy and warm just being around her again, and relieved at the strength of those feelings.  
Bonnie shook her head. "Okay, where's the real Ian?"

Ian paused, trying to decide if she was teasing him or not. She didn't sound angry. "I've just missed you," he replied honestly. "And, I have to admit, that after a year of thinking, and talking to you only through the phone and letters, I feel like a lot of the things I used to do that made you angry were stupid. I'm just saying what I feel." Which he had always done, but he decided not to point that out, since in the past it had gotten him in trouble more than once.

She gave him a long, thoughtful look, which was interrupted by the return of Arban with their drinks and appetizers. When he was gone, she sipped her sparkling cider. "It just feels a little like instead of sending you away on a film set, you spent it in some kind of monastery."

"Well, we did that too, actually." Ian smiled and picked up a potsticker with his chopsticks. "For about half the movie, the place where my character trains is an old temple high in the mountains. We didn't build one. They had permission to film there. Given what my character was going through—and what a lot of our characters were supposed to know— we spent some time learning from the monks who lived there. It made our acting more authentic. I also understand what Grandpa Ed's meditation garden in Resembool is for." And why he had put it in. "It was a life-changing experience, and I just feel… more centered, more confident." It occurred to him then that she might not like how he had changed. It seemed silly, but it was possible. "I know what I want out of my life." _Just please, please still want what I want._ The hand resting in his lap slipped easily into his pocket, fingering the ring he had slipped in there as he dressed after his shower.

Bonnie tilted her head slightly to one side curiously, smiling. "And what is that?"

This was it. Thousands of practiced speeches fled his mind in the face of the woman he loved. But then, he didn't need words. He took a breath, and brought his hand out from under the table.

The ring sparkled between them in the candle light. A single oval stone of transparent lavender, centered between two smaller, round-cut emeralds, set in white gold. "I know you're not a big fan of opulence… and it reminded me of you."

For several seconds, Bonnie just looked at the ring, her expression a mingling of surprise and admiration. Good reactions, Ian thought, waiting breathlessly for a response.

"You know," she said softly, "I didn't forget the conversation we had before you left, but I did think you might wait at least a few days after you got back."

"Is that a yes?"

"That depends." Now she was smiling openly. "Are you going to ask me a question?"

Bonnie was teasing him. She wasn't even surprised. Ian let out the breath he had been holding. "If you insist, my lady." He reached out and took her hand in his. With the initial shock, and fear over, his brain started working again. "A year ago, tomorrow actually, I asked you to wait for me. This year has been _interminable_ without seeing you every day; in wardrobe, after work, even just snuggled up on my couch eating popcorn and criticizing costumes in old movies." The last got him a funny look, but he plowed on. If she was going to say no, she wouldn't make him do this. "I don't want to say goodbye at the end of the day. I want to build on the life we have right now. I want to spend my nights with you, and every moment I have. I don't want them to be our _spare_ moments, stolen from our lives at work, I want them to be _our life._ You, me, and someday a family."

Bonnie chuckled. "You want kids."

"I do." He nodded emphatically. "I mean, we might want a cat or a dog or something first, but you know how much I love my family. I've spent a lot more time helping with kids and changing diapers than the public could ever imagine. I love them, and I think we'd be great parents." He shrugged. "But that's not really the critical point right at this moment, is it?"

Bonnie's face flushed. "No, I suppose not."

Ian squeezed her hand. "I love you, and I've become a better person by knowing you, by being friends with you, from being allowed close enough to you to give you my heart. Bonnie, _please_ say we can be married." If she didn't, he might just die there on the spot.

She tightened her hold on his hand. There was just a glint of light in the corners of her eyes, shining. "Yes, Ian. Of course we can." She beamed as she held out her left hand and allowed him to slip the ring on her finger.

Ian managed it in a single smooth motion. "I'm so glad," he replied, "Or the rest of dinner tonight would have been really awkward."

"Is that what you were worried about?"

"Not really." Only then did Ian let go of her hand, feeling light-headed with elation. He picked up his glass of cider and took a sip. Inside his mind, he heard the notes of his favorite victory instrumental. They were engaged! Bonnie had agreed to marry him, and now they could move forward together.

The rest of dinner was exactly what he had expected. They ate a delicious meal, which included a sweet green tea and lychee custard that Mrs. Kasitaru insisted was on the house when she came by to see how they were doing and spotted the ring. They also talked about almost everything that had happened while Ian was gone. While they had shared a lot through calls and letters that might better be called novellas, that didn't mean every detail had been written down, or every event remembered. Bonnie's brother's wife was expecting their second child. Her parents had two new horses, and another couple that weren't theirs, but were there for training. Perhaps the more interesting fact, was that Bonnie had actually been spending time occasionally with _his_ family. Of course, with her designing clothing for Silverman's, that was a natural thing in some ways. She had dinner occasionally with his grandparents, and his sister Callista and her boyfriend. This meant she had also spoken a few times with Ted when he was in town—still living the single alchemist life, still making a name for himself— and Coran and Gail and their family. She had even designed a couple of new garments specifically designed to be easier to put on and take off by auto-mail patients who were still going through physical therapy. "It's a niche market, but your grandfather was quite happy to sign a small side contract to produce them," she grinned over dessert.

The set gossip was mostly the usual. Who had gotten what roles, or been turned down for roles, who was shacking up with whom, or having a very public celebrity romance but was just for show. Rafael had finally married his long-time boyfriend in a quiet ceremony that Bonnie had—naturally—attended. She had even helped make the suits. That hadn't gone in the letter, but Ian didn't mind. Certainly it kept Rafael's private life private, should anyone at customs bother to read his mail. "I still can't believe Angie's not working anymore," he admitted when she dropped that bit of news on him. Of course, he'd heard rumors in Xing, but nothing substantiated. Xingese gossip columns did not regularly include mid-level Amestrian actors.

"Oh, I doubt it's permanent," Bonnie shook her head, sounding slightly regretful. "But she had to almost as soon as the season ended on _Yesterday's Men_. Though she denies it, we're pretty sure she's got a new man."

"You mean she finally gave up on me? I'm hurt. Who is he?"

"No idea. He's apparently a secret, but she had to take a break because she came up pregnant last winter, and I had to spend the entire season playing hide-the-bump under extremely clever costuming because there was no way for the writers to realistically make her character pregnant." She made a face.

Ian tried to picture Angie pregnant. "I bet the magazines are having a field day with that."

"That's the other reason she's lying low. They've been speculating, but no one has actually given them any confirmation. Not even me."

"You're too nice."

"Aren't I?" Bonnie finished her cider and set down her glass. "All I know is she's visiting relatives somewhere out of town for a while. I'm not even sure they're _her_ relatives, but the studio has, miraculously, managed to keep the press out of her business enough that the only photos they have of her to work from were from months ago, and official studio advertisement shots."

Ian had been rather grateful that coverage of his and Bonnie's relationship had lasted only so long as it took to discover that they were utterly un-newsworthy by the time they had actually gotten together. No major public spats, no scandals, no infidelity. The best way to get rid of reporters was to be boring. While he anticipated that a wedding would get news, he hoped to keep it as quiet as possible until after the ceremony. "Well I'm sure we haven't seen the last of her. I can't imagine her giving up the business."

"Some people do," Bonnie shrugged, "But that's a matter of personal choice. Shall we go?" she asked as she put her red cloth napkin on the table.

"Of course." Ian had already paid the bill, so there was nothing to wait on. He stood and gestured for her to precede him.

It was a pleasant drive home. They had talked for hours, and the sun was setting over the parks and the houses. By the time they got back to his apartment complex, it was dark, and the streetlamps were the only thing lighting the edge of the park across the street.

Upstairs, it was his turn to talk, and he described for her the beautiful landscapes, and the ancient buildings where they had been filming, and the nearby city where they had gone on days off to eat, shop, and generally be tourists. He even brought out pictures, because he had taken a camera and taken tons of photographs, which he had gotten developed there, just to be sure he had good shots of everything he wanted, and because it was actually cheaper than doing it in Amestris.

"Your hair was so long!" Bonnie stared at one picture from the middle of filming.

Ian chuckled. After playing Grandpa Ed, with a wig, his hair had grown out a little underneath and he hadn't cut it entirely short as he usually did, just as an experiment and because no parts required it. Then, for this roll, they had asked him to let it grow. Since they were filming almost entirely sequentially it had given a very natural development of the character into the warrior. Naturally, as soon as they finished, he had hacked it all right off. Ian really wasn't sure how Grandpa or Uncle Ethan could stand having hair that got in the way, and tickled, and weighed that much!

He brought out the other gifts he had bought her while he was there. The ring had been the big one, but he couldn't resist a few other things, including a large book he had found in a shop—thankfully dual-translated—of historical Xingese costume and traditional patterns, spanning several hundred years.

From the look on Bonnie's face, he had a feeling it might be more of a hit than the ring. "This is amazing. Oh, Ian, thank you!" She didn't even look at him as she flipped eagerly through the book. Ian resigned himself to several minutes of watching her gasp over the book before he slipped away to use the bathroom.

When he came out, she had finished looking at the book and was standing there in the hall, waiting for him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not at all. Thank you," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him enthusiastically.

He returned it with relish, for as long as he could go without breathing. "I can't wait until this is _our_ place," Ian said softly, still holding her in a warm embrace. "When I don't have to say goodbye at the end of the evening."

Bonnie smiled. "Who says we have to say good night?"

Ian gave her a squeeze, then let her go enough to look into her eyes. Before he left, they had shared a bed on occasion. Just snuggling, but it had been a rare treat. "Did you leave sleep-over things here?" He had given her the use the place for a year, so it was certainly possible that she had kept some of her own things in his apartment.

That fair, freckled skin was turning the color of her hair, but Bonnie looked calm, and coy, as she chuckled and put a hand to his chest, pushing him a step back through the open door of his bedroom. "Only my favorites." She gave him another little shove, and he took another step backwards, following her lead. Bonnie nudged the door behind her with her foot.

That was when it hit him. She had _planned_ this! Even without knowing he intended to propose, she had planned on having an intimate reunion.

"Why so shocked?" Bonnie asked, as if it were the most reasonable expectation in the world.

 _Because a year ago you would have turned me down if I asked? Because two years ago the suggestion would have sent you running for the hills?_ Ian had always known that the reason Bonnie had refused to take their relationship to the level of lovers had to do with how badly she had been burned by both of her previous ones. He had respected that. Apparently he wasn't the only one who had done a lot of soul searching this year. So instead of blurting out any of the disastrous thoughts in his head, he smiled and shrugged. "Call me very pleasantly surprised. I am yours to do with as you wish." He would make no presumptions, and he was quite happy to follow her lead. _Anything_ they did this evening would be more than he had enjoyed with a woman in a very, _very_ long time.

Bonnie looked almost too eager as she gave him her rare, flirtatious smile. " _Anything_?"

"Anything." Ian had a feeling he was going to learn to like that smile.

 **June 17** **th** **, 1988**

It would have been luxuriously wonderful to lay in bed late into the morning, cuddled up against Ian, watching him sleep, but Bonnie did not have that luxury. It was Wednesday morning, which meant she still had to be at work, and spending a late evening rediscovering the pleasures of intimacy she hadn't enjoyed in over a decade with her now-fiancé wouldn't get her out of trouble if the actors were late to set from wardrobe.

So Bonnie crawled out of bed with the first rays of dawn, wrapped up in her robe, and went into the kitchen to put on the coffee pot before going into the bathroom to shower. After spending many hours using Ian's much more spacious apartment as a workshop, she did have enough things to stay over, so she didn't have to steal his shampoo.

She was halfway through her shower when she heard the bathroom door open, and saw Ian's shadow on the opaque curtain. "Don't you knock?" she asked, though there was no venom in it. After all, they were going to spend the rest of their lives sharing a bathroom, and it would be silly to complain about what he might see after last night. Ian was _everything_ her previous lovers hadn't been: attentive, honest, and giving.

"Not on my own bathroom door," Ian replied with a sleepy chuckle. "Is it a habit I need to acquire?"

"It might be wise," Bonnie conceded as she rinsed her hair. "Not everything you walk in on would be as appealing as this."

"Does that mean I'm allowed to look?" Ian's face popped around the corner of the curtain, with a broad, cheeky grin.  
Bonnie flicked a spray of water at his head. "Only if you're willing to help scrub my back."

Ian's eyes lit up in a look of pleased disbelief. "Willing? I'd be delighted!"

By the time they ran out of hot water, and had both washed and dressed, the coffee was ready.

"I'll give you a ride over to the studio," Ian offered. "Do you need to swing by your place first?"

"No. I have everything I need." Bonnie blew on her drink, then took a sip. "Don't tell me Tanner is making you work today?"

"Not making, no. I do need to drop in and make sure no wanna-be has stolen my trailer," Ian commented playfully, before taking a long drink. "I also want to find out what plans are for my return to directing this upcoming season, and when promotionals will start for the film."

There was something peaceful and languid about the feel of the morning, like the morning was a cat, sprawled in a sunbeam. The feeling was coming off them both, Bonnie realized, and she regretted not taking the day off. "Funny, that sounds like work to me."

Ian chuckled. "I don't have to hit a cue, say a line, redo a fight scene, or haul drunk costars home from Xingese bars. Believe me, it doesn't seem like work."

"I concede the point." Bonnie made herself finish the cup, and picked up the buttered toast she had made to go with it. "Does that mean I can talk you into picking up take-out for lunch?" she asked hopefully. In wardrobe they often had little time to eat, outside of the mandatory approved half-hour break in the middle of the day, which wasn't really time to go anywhere. It was easy to get tired of bagged sandwiches. Sometimes they could send someone on a food run, but rarely.

"Anything for you, my lady." Ian grinned as he picked up her left hand and kissed it. "Just tell me what you desire, and I'll make your lunch dreams come true."

"That was romantic until it was about lunch." Bonnie felt a tingle of pleasure run up her fingers anyway. "Today, I'm thinking Cretan."

"Cretan it is," Ian promised before slowly letting go of her hand and quickly finishing his own meal. "This afternoon, I'll go buy groceries so the kitchen isn't practically empty." He paused, then looked abashed. "That is, presuming you want to eat over here. Or… well, I don't know when you want to move in, or set a date… I'd be happy if you stayed. We- we should probably discuss timelines tonight, over dinner, before we're late."

Bonnie nodded, grateful he hadn't tried to push that conversation right now. As things stood, other than needing to break or finish out her lease on her place—which she had not felt comfortable giving up while Ian was gone—they did need to actually set a date and start making plans for a wedding. Her mother and sister would both kill her if they didn't get to help plan. "Yes, tonight over dinner sounds great." She stood and took her plate to the sink. "Let's go."

"Sure." Ian stood and came around the counter. Before Bonnie could open the door, he had swept her into his arms, and was giving her a long, passionate kiss. "Just something to tide us over until dinner," he grinned breathlessly, and winked, when he let her go.

Bonnie took a moment to catch her breath. "I have a feeling it's going to be a long day."


	3. Chapter 3

**June 25** **th** **, 1988**

"I haven't been here ten minutes and already I can tell I'm being watched," Edward griped half in jest as he walked down the main street of Rush Valley behind his wife and his granddaughter-in-law.

"Of course you are, Ed," Winry commented without glancing back at him. "You're wearing _my_ auto-mail."

"Yep. That's exactly what I meant. I'm just the floor model." _And the porter_ , he thought as he hauled both his suitcase and Winry's towards the house where they were staying for the Auto-mail Convention that was going on all week. The house of a friend they had known a long, long time.

"Winry! Edward!" Paninya waved at them both from her front porch. "Glad to see you made it."

"Without being taken apart by auto-mail nuts on the way over?" Ed quipped. "Definitely a miracle."

Paninya laughed. "At least you know they don't want you for your other parts."

"Hey!"

The chorus of laughs continued indoors, and Ed was able to drop their bags in the guest room they were staying in. Gale had the room across the hall. When they reconvened in the living room, Winry, Gale, and Paninya were already deep in discussion. Ed refrained from groaning. They had the informational book for the Convention out and were already pouring over it.

"I don't suppose I can get something to drink?" Ed asked, though he felt like he was asking an empty room for all the attention he was likely to get in response.

"Have anything you want in the kitchen," was Paninya's reply with a casual wave towards the other room.

Ed just shook his head and did what she said. In the kitchen he found plenty of options, including a fresh hot pot of water for tea. Smiling, he poured himself a cup and set a spiced Xing tea she had in the cabinet to steep. This trip was really for Winry and Gale, the two auto-mail crazed engineers in his family. Coran would have enjoyed coming, but someone had to run Rockbell Auto-mail, and keep an eye on the boys. Besides, he had insisted Gale get a nice little vacation away from her apartment full of rowdy boys.

Ed couldn't say that was a bad thing. Happy as they were, he knew every mother needed a break now and then. So he had ended up playing valet. Not that he minded as much as he was complaining. It just wasn't any fun if he didn't make a bit of a stink about it. In Rush Valley patients were only people when they were going through treatment. Other than that, they were merely wearers of the exquisite auto-mail made by so many different engineers, and they seemed to forget the human attached to it when they were talking shop.

The Convention was supposed to last for three days, and took up most of the market streets, the main square, and a large public building that had been built decades ago to accommodate the number of engineers who also came from out-of-town to demonstrate their craft, swap techniques, and _shop._ The tool specialists came to Rush Valley in droves when these kinds of things were held. The only reason Ed could see that they didn't have conventions more often, was because work was going to come to a near standstill in Rush Valley for several days. No one was truly closing, but he had already noticed reduced hours signs all over town. Particularly during the hours when he knew some of the bigger names in auto-mail—prime guest speakers—would be talking or demonstrating.

One of whom he had just ridden into town with on a train. Ed had not been even remotely surprised that Winry had been asked to speak at this thing. In fact he was very proud, and had told her so more than once. Still, he was looking forward to when the Convention was over, and they could enjoy this little vacation.

By the time he returned to the kitchen they seemed to have scratched out something resembling a schedule. "So what's first on the agenda?" he asked with sincere curiosity as he sipped his cup of tea.

Winry adjusted her reading glasses and looked at her list. "Well, I thought we'd start things off tomorrow with a walk through the vendors in the main hall, just to get a feel for what's here and get a jump on any exclusive deals. Then there's a panel discussion in the late morning about the use of new plastics for some parts or types of auto-mail that should be interesting."

Plastic auto-mail. Ed could only imagine how well _that_ would have held up in some of the fights he'd been in. Well, maybe it would be all right for regular civilian life. It would certainly be even lighter than metal, and it didn't conduct cold or heat nearly as much. "Sounds interesting," he commented.

"I thought you might find it intriguing," Winry smiled. "Then there's a break for lunch. Paninya recommends an Aerugean place here in town."

"Most authentic you'll find between here and the border," Paninya nodded sagely. "Good prices. Big portions. Lots of traditional dishes you don't see in the bigger restaurants trying to cater to Amestrian tastes."

"You had me at _food,_ " Ed pointed out.

Paninya laughed. "Yeah, I know. Still, I like making a good pitch."

"Right. So, what's after lunch?"

"Panels on the newest coatings, elbow joints, and new ideas on making fingers more dexterous."

Ed looked down at his fingers. "Just how do they propose to do that?" Over the years, Winry had made him several sets of excellent fingers, each better and smoother than the last. These days, particularly on wet days or in the winter, his auto-mail hand was actually sometimes the better one.

"That's what we'll find out," Gale pointed out.

Ed nodded. "And this is just day one?"

"Oh that's not all of it," Winry replied. "Tomorrow evening there's a dinner reception for speakers and guests."

Which was why he had been warned to bring something other than casual clothes. "Hey, as long as they're feeding us, I'll schmooze with whomever you want me to. Just don't ask me to roll up my pants in the middle of dinner to show off that new ankle joint."

That got him another chorus of laughs. "I won't," Winry promised. "I actually have a spare in the case that I'm planning to use as my demo model."

"There's a relief."

"You didn't really make him strip did you?" Gale looked at Winry with an expression that was partially disbelieving, but possibly impressed.

"Not _completely,_ " Winry replied without a hint of shame. "I've asked him to roll up his sleeves a few times. It's not my fault other designers have tried to get him to take off his pants."

Paninya laughed loudly. "I'd like to say folks around here have learned manners since then, but it's just not true. At least Howard never tried to abuse your friendship that way."

Ed nodded. Paninya's husband had been a very talented auto-mail engineer, and a surprisingly mellow and honest guy. Which had made him a good balance for Paninya. Ed had been sorry to hear when he had died, over ten years ago now, he realized with some surprise. Time moved oddly these days. "Not trying to rip off my pants is usually a good way to not ruin a friendship," he agreed.

"This is starting to sound disturbing," Gale commented, though she was still smiling as she stood and headed towards the kitchen.

"Because of Ed without pants?" Paninya grinned.

Gale shook her head. "No, because of the accuracy of that description of the denizens of Rush Valley which, having lived here, I can say with conviction." Then she vanished into the kitchen for her own beverage.

Paninya looked up at Ed with a knowing expression. "I can see why your grandson likes her."

"What can I say," Ed shrugged. "We Elrics like women with spunk."

"Then how come you never made a pass at me?" Paninya asked with a perfectly straight face.

Ed managed not to snort tea up his nose. "I said spunk, not criminal tendencies."

"Edward!" Winry glared at him, but Paninya just rolled her eyes and grinned even broader.

"That's funny coming from a guy willing to cheat cheaters out of their winnings."

Ed shrugged, and this time managed to drink his tea without breathing it. "Yeah, well, they had it coming."

 **June 26** **th** **, 1988**

The first day of the Auto-mail Engineer's Convention was everything Winry had hoped for, and in some ways more than she had expected. When she had become an Auto-mail engineer, nearly a century ago, there had been maybe a handful outside of Rush Valley, and only a couple dozen all told. Now, there were not only hundreds, but a few thousand people in attendance. She knew they weren't _all_ engineers like herself, but many of them were, or they were parts and tools manufacturers, specific to the trade. A trade whose international expansion and improvement she had been an integral part in building. People now came from all over the world to train—not just in Rush Valley, but with Coran and Gale in Central. If Winry had been willing to continue to take students, she was sure she could have filled their house in Resembool.

It was impressive, and it made her proud. _I wish Granny could have seen this. She never would have believed we would come so far; e_ specially since Rockbell Auto-mail still, now, led the market in international business thanks to her careful, and lucrative, deals over the years, and her investments and continuous innovations.

Edward, despite his playful griping, was obviously enjoying himself. Not just the notoriety, but just spending time together, and he was as interested in the auto-mail improvements as anyone else here, since anything he liked he might ask her to try on his next arm and leg. When Winry thought of how proud she had been of the first pair she had made him, and how they compared to her work now, she could hardly believe how primitive and clunky and heavy her early work had been. But then, that was just the best that could have been done at the time. Things had really come a long way.

A very long way, she had thought that morning, when Edward quite willingly paid for every new tool or part she wanted to try out in a design. Gale bought several things for herself, and Ed carried it all for both of them.

Everything was interesting. While Winry had worked with a wide variety of metals, plastics was an area she had dabbled in, but hadn't found satisfactory for her purposes. That might have been, she conceded, because the majority of customers for Rockbell Auto-mail over the past decades had been military, retired military, or just generally looking for tough, functional limbs. The quality was always there, so they went with what she offered.

Yet some of the newer plastics were just as tough, without being as brittle in cold weather, or heating up in hot. She might have to consider working with some samples just to see if they might be useful in parts, or in whole.

The more unusual suggestions regarding auto-mail had to do with things like extra-jointed fingers that were more dexterous than normal human hands, even though they didn't look like them. The logic seemed to be that, if the military attachments like weapons weren't unreasonable, then why not other variations for more useful purposes? Winry had found some of them ridiculous, but other more subtle modifications intriguing. Edward had given her several _not on my limbs_ expressions at different parts of the day.

Winry's speaking engagement wasn't until the evening of the third night of the convention, so they had plenty of time to just enjoy themselves. Though by the end of the panels, she was ready for a nap before dinner.

"I'm glad you said something," Ed murmured in her ear as they snuggled up together in their little guest room. "Or I was going to have to admit to being tired."

"And you couldn't do that now, could you?" Winry asked, smiling without bothering to open her eyes.

"After all the old jokes Paninya has been making at my expense?"

"We're all about the same age you know."

"Are you going to let her pick on me like that?"

"You're a big boy. Just challenge her to another roof running competition. On second thought, don't. We don't need Rush Valley destroyed again. It will ruin my vacation."  
Ed's soft chuckle brushed the back of her neck with warm air. "I always knew you put auto-mail above me in priority."

"You've known that since we were children."

"I know. I'm glad nothing has changed." The arm draped over her pulled her closer against Ed.  
Winry sighed contentedly as she started to drift off. "Me too."

* * *

It was both wonderful and surreal to be "home" in Rush Valley attending the Convention as the co-owner of one of the biggest, best known Auto-mail Design companies on the continent. Gale missed the boys and Coran, but felt very little guilt about being here without them. She rarely got time to herself in their large apartment, and with the shop in Central right below them. There was always work, and the older the boys got the more involved in other activities they became.

So here she was, free of familial responsibility, enjoying an amazing meal with all the top Auto-mail Engineers, and her grandfather-in-law. Not that anyone in the crowd seemed to question's Edward's right to be along. Though apparently he had not been joking about being asked to strip naked in the past so people could look at the auto-mail attached to his body. He had, in fact, already firmly but politely informed at least three people that they could see Winry's designs at her presentation and he wasn't giving out previews. Yes, what he was wearing was identical to one of the models she had brought—because it was his newest spare set. No, he was not taking off his jacket or shirt or rolling up his pant leg.

After the food, there was a lot of general milling and socializing, along with dancing for anyone so inclined. Lacking her usual dance partner, Gale accepted a glass of wine from a passing waiter and watched others taking their turn on the floor, including Edward and Winry. It was a shame Coran wasn't here, she decided, because he was missing her in one of her very rare appearances in public in an evening gown. She rather liked the dark blue, slightly shimmery thing she had on.

"Gale?"

She turned at the sound of a disbelieving female voice, and smiled as she spotted old, familiar faces. "Patty!" She waved as Patty and Rake came through the crowd, and she was enveloped in a hug from Patty, and a smile and an appropriately friendly handshake from Rake. "I didn't realize you were going to be here tonight."

"We're here on behalf of my family, actually," Patty smiled, and gave a small shrug. "Unbelievable as that might be. My father seemed to think it would be good for business for his company, and ours." Rake and Patty had taken over Garfiel's when the last owner had retired.

"It's definitely the place to be," Gale agreed. "What about Andrew and Pam?" Her friends had a nine-year-old son and a five-year-old daughter, though Gale had only gotten to meet them a handful of times. They mailed pictures back and forth a lot though.

"With Andrew's _favorite_ sitter," Rake grinned.

Patty rolled her eyes. "She's Marko's college daughter, and she's home for the summer. Andrew adores her."

"Which means he'll behave and do whatever she says. Which is, of course, the only reason we hire her."

"Naturally." Gale had been very glad that Patty's family had forgiven her when she and Rake had gotten married, despite their fears that they would not approve of her "marrying down." Watching them happy and flirting and enjoying themselves made it clear that everything was as it should be. "I'm sure my boys would appreciate someone like that, but they have to make do with old Mrs. Jenkins down the street most of the time." She grinned. The longer her boys went without complicating her life by trying their incompetent if rather adorable wiles of teenage girls, the happier she would be.

"Would you like to dance?" Rake offered. "Since my best friend seems to have allowed his most prized and beautiful partner to be left to entertain herself?"

"What a lovely offer." Gale nodded and set her mostly-empty glass down on the nearest tray. She glanced at Patty. "Your idea, right?"

"Of course." Patty chuckled and shrugged. "You think he'd be that gallant on his own?"

Rake just held out his hand. "Nothing has changed. Do you want that dance?"

Nothing had changed. Gale smiled and took the offered hand. "I'd love to dance." She hoped Coran wasn't feeling too bad about missing out on all this. She would definitely have to thank him properly when she got home.

 **June 27** **th** **, 1988**

"That was the best afternoon ever!" Almost-fourteen year old Gavin Elric grinned at Coran and his ten-and-a-half year old little brother Damian as they pushed through the crowds streaming out of the Central baseball stadium. "We should do this more often."

"Yeah!" Damian agreed, sticking close to Coran's side, though not quite holding his hand. He was old enough he didn't want to look like a little kid in public. "That was so fun! The game was cool, and the music, and the food."

Coran chuckled, keeping his eyes on the crowds as they moved out into the parking lot. "It's nice that we won too." Central's team had beaten West City solidly at seven to two, wrapping it up with an exciting home run at the top of the ninth. It had been nice to have some time with just him and the boys, though he was sure Gale would have enjoyed coming with them.

"Yeah, but their hot dogs were amazing," Damian insisted. "Why do they taste so different from the ones we get at home?"

"Because Mom won't let us dump all those toppings on them," Gavin chimed in before Coran could come up with a diplomatic response. It was true. They had all consumed several hot dogs loaded down and positively dripping with thick brown chili and cheese. The concessions had offered others too, and all three of them had opted to include mustard and onions. They had been absolutely delicious.

"What do you boys want to do now?" Coran asked as they reached the car and he unlocked the doors.

"We could get ice cream," Damian suggested as he got in the back seat.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Gavin agreed.

Coran groaned. "You want more food? We're meeting your Uncle Ian for Cretan food in less than two hours." Sometimes he was amazed his parents hadn't gone broke keeping six growing kids fed. As it was, he was beginning to regret his second hot dog. Well, it wasn't like he had to get ice cream too. "Sure, why not," he relented. After all, it wasn't like they normally indulged like this.

By the time they made it to the Cretan place an hour-and-a-half and a double-scoop cone later, he was beginning to wonder if his conscience had gone south with Gale. Not that either of his sons seemed full, as they ordered heaping plates of cheese-slathered flatbread and spinach pies.

"That's all you're getting?" Ian looked him askance as Coran ordered a salad. Ian had, as usual, ordered as much as Coran's growing sons.

"You do not want to know how much junk food has already been consumed today," Coran commented as he folded the menu and sipped his unsweetened tea.

Ian looked smug, but for once said nothing. He just shrugged. "Sounds like you guys had a good time." He nodded to the side, where the boys were still babbling between themselves about some of the better plays of the game.

"We did. It's nice to take off and hang out with my sons." He and Gale were always so busy with the auto-mail shop, they often had to take turns getting the boys to their activities. Somehow it often ended up being her who got to take Gavin to his baseball practices, or Damian to soccer. Both boys were taking piano lessons as well. "I don't know how Mom and Dad managed six of us."

"Well not _all_ of us tried to get Dad to kill us," Ian snickered.

"No, but we didn't all get in fist fights or get stuck in collapsed tunnels either… or end up in the tabloids."

"Fair enough." Ian chuckled. "Though it's been a while since I did any of those things."

For a lot of reasons, but Coran knew that was as much for Bonnie as anyone else. "You won't hear me complaining. So where's Bonnie tonight?"

"Work," Ian replied with a look of sympathy. "She's got an eight am deadline and several thousand sequins before I see her again."

Coran winced. "That's an all-nighter then." He knew those well enough. He and Gale had both pulled enough of them as mechanics. "At least you get to see more of her now though." He knew his brother had proposed to Bonnie the very day he had gotten back from Xing a couple of weeks ago and—given he had heard it from his mother _and_ Gale _and_ Ian himself within a day's time—that she had not only said yes, but was apparently spending a lot of overnight time in Ian's apartment. Coran saw nothing wrong with that. He was just glad that his brother was happy.

Ian nodded. "Thankfully it's the last one for a while. After a year apart, even a night feels like an eternity."

"Good thing you're getting married then."

Ian sighed. "If it weren't for the fact that her mother _and_ ours would skin us alive for eloping, we'd probably have done it by now. It'd be easier than sneaking around trying to keep it out of the news for six months."

"You'll survive. You've made it this long." Coran shrugged, then grinned and hoped his son's really weren't paying attention as he added, "Though I have no idea how you talked her into bed."

Ian's eyes widened. Then he laughed. "I didn't," he admitted. "That was all Bonnie."

"Wow."

"It had to be," Ian pointed out. "I learned a long time ago I had to let things move at her pace or I was going to lose her, maybe even as a friend, and I just couldn't live with that. Besides, I've _never_ talked a woman into bed."

For a moment, Coran couldn't believe it. "Never?" He knew his younger brother had a very long list of former girlfriends, and he knew several of them had been lovers. Unlike the magazines, he actually knew the truth.

"Oh sure, I've asked." Ian picked up his lemonade and took a sip. "And sometimes they've said yes, but I think I've accepted more offers than I've made, and I've never pressed the issue. Who'd want an unwilling lover anyway?"

Not anyone Coran spent time with, but he understood. He'd been very patient convincing Gale that he didn't love her _just_ because she was gorgeous. "I'm glad things worked out. You're a good match, even if she is too good for you."

That got a laugh out of Ian. "You're right, for once."

"I'd like to think my batting average is better than that."

"I dunno Dad," Gavin chimed in, grinning. "Last time we practiced you only hit half my pitches."

Coran looked over at his oldest son. "How long have you been listening?" Damian, thankfully, seemed obsessed with the puzzle on the kids paper activity mat.

Gavin shrugged. "I came in at 'she's too good for you.' Why, was it more interesting before that?"

Coran ignored his younger brother's amused grin as he shook his head. "No, not a bit."


	4. Chapter 4

**June 28** **th** **, 1988**

It was somewhat odd, if reassuring, to know that he was unlikely to be mobbed walking by himself down the streets of Rush Valley. Of course, that was because most of the major engineers, like Winry, were attending the convention at this time of day. Edward had been relieved to get away for a while. He was thrilled that his wife and his granddaughter-in-law were having a wonderful time representing Rockbell Auto-mail and seeing everything that the convention had to offer. However, it had been nice to slip away from the chaos for a while.

While he hadn't been here often in his life, Edward still always felt a connection with the place. Perhaps because it had been during the period in his young, chaotic life, when he hadn't had a place he considered home anymore. Or maybe because it had been during the part of their journey where Winry had been with them. Days he had squandered obsessed with a thing he couldn't have, even if the search had eventually led them to more important information. That was it, he decided. Rush Valley was special because it was a place that made Winry sublimely happy. She had come here, and trained here, even though she had returned to Resembool, and eventually made her decision to move to Central and pursue newer, bigger contracts. She had kept moving forward as much as he had tried, despite being worlds apart.

With its gears in every window, and the constant smell of machine oil and the sounds of equipment grinding out parts, everything about Rush Valley reminded him of Winry. Even now, decades later, she was as vibrant and lovely to him as she had been when they were teens. How had he ever managed to keep those long legs and bright blue eyes out of his head?

Now, pretty girls that age included his great-grandchildren. A fact Edward tried not to think about too often.

He was on his way back towards the Convention when he heard a growing murmur of excited voices near the doors. When he came around the corner, there was definitely a crowd. Curious, he tried to see what they were looking at. "Hey," he asked a young woman at the back of the group, "What's going on?"

"We're here to see our favorite engineer!" the black-haired girl in coveralls grinned brightly. "She's a legend who almost never comes to Rush Valley. I've wanted to meet her for years."

 _Someone_ had fans. Ed looked at the crowd. "Everyone's here to meet one person?"

She nodded eagerly. "Oh yes. She's got quite the fan club here in Rush Valley."

"A fan club, huh?" Ed couldn't see over the crowd. He didn't even try to stretch to see over the taller men in the way. "Who are you waiting for?" he asked, though he was beginning to have a funny feeling as he looked at the crowd of young men and women, almost entirely under thirty, waiting eagerly to meet their idol.

"Winry Rockbell Elric!" the girl replied just as the crowd surged, and near the front people started getting excited. She turned, her black ponytail almost hitting Ed in the face.

"Oh my goodness! There she is!"

Ed tried very hard not to snicker. _I wonder what Winry thinks of this._ He was more amused that, for once, he had gone utterly unrecognized. "Why are you such a fan?" he asked with a tone of innocuous curiosity.

"Who isn't?" she replied, looking at Ed as if he was crazy. "She's a Rockbell, first off, and they practically invented the industry! Rockbell Auto-mail is what every designer worth anything hopes to make of their own work someday. To have it seen and used and worn all over the world; who wouldn't want that? The lines are so clean and elegant and functional! Half the major breakthroughs in Auto-mail engineering in the last century alone were made by Winry Rockbell!"

Ah, and there it was… the slip back. No Elric there. Ed nodded as if he was taking it all very seriously. It was fascinating to hear why this group of at least fifty people were there idolizing Winry. "How are you going to talk to her from back here?" he asked.

"Oh, I doubt I'll get to talk to her," the girl shook her head and looked abashed, "But even getting to see her in person is an honor, right? I mean, you never know if you might never get another chance."

"Then shouldn't you talk to her?" he pressed a little, trying not to smile.

"I wish." The young woman—Ed pegged her at no more than twenty when he got a good look at her—looked wistful. "I'd love to get her opinions on my work. I heard she's going to be talking about her trick for extra-smooth turning bearings in her discussion later this afternoon, so I'll probably just go cram in and listen like everyone else."

"What if I offered to introduce you?"

 _That_ got her attention off the crowd in front of her and the woman looked at him. "How are you going to do that?"

Ed held up a finger in a shushing motion, then held up his right arm so she could see it.

She proved she knew Rockbell engineering by how wide her eyes got very quickly. She looked him hard in the face, then gasped, and Ed knew he'd been recognized. "You would do that?"

"Sure," Ed shrugged as he put his arm down. "Why not?"

"You don't even know me."

"What's your name?"

"Dina Kelly."

"I'm Ed, nice to meet you." He held out his hand and waited until she tentatively shook it. "Why don't you just come with me, and I'll introduce you to my wife somewhere that's not this crazy. Do you have the piece you wanted to show her?"

Dina nodded. "Not here, but the shop I work in is just around the corner."

"Go get it," Ed suggested. "I'll wait right here."

For a moment, she looked like she was afraid she was being had, then she clearly decided she didn't care because if she missed the chance she'd regret it. "All right. I'll be back in five."

Ed didn't have to count, but Dina was back in four minutes and twenty seconds with an auto-mail case. "That was quick."

"At least you're still here," she paused, sucking in air. She had clearly run back. "So… how were you going to get over there?" she nodded past the swarm of fans.

Ed smiled. They could wait, or they could try to go around, but there were more fun ways. "Haven't you ever shoved through a crowd before?"

"No, not really."

"Just watch." He turned and started with a couple of polite excuse-mes which were, of course, ignored. Then he grinned and barked. " _Excuse me, coming through. You're blocking the sidewalk!"_

The people right in front of him glared him, irritated, but started to shift. Only one required an auto-mail elbow to the side to get him out of the way. Ed repeated his shout and a couple of shoves, and slowly they started to move, and momentum carried forward. If you pushed right, a crowd would part for whatever was behind them just because the rest of the crowd was moving. It also didn't take long for at least a couple of people to look at Ed and realize that they didn't want to argue with an old man, and that that old man was Edward Elric. By the time they got to the front, they had a small, if clear path, which was quickly closing behind them.

At the front of the crowd, Winry and Gale had paused and Winry was talking pleasantly with several of the younger men and women who were there; shaking hands, and generally being friendly and polite, though Ed could tell she was a little startled at the sheer overwhelming nature of their enthusiasm. Proud as Winry was of her work, she had never seen herself as a celebrity, Ed knew. That had always been him and Alphonse. "There you are," he grinned as he joined them, as if the crowd was of no consequence, "And here I thought I was a shoo-in for a date with you this evening."

"You might have to wait in line," Winry chuckled.

"Nah, I did that already." Ed shrugged and nodded back the way he had come. "Do you want to go have lunch, or would you like more time with your fan club?"

Winry flushed slightly. "They're very nice people."

"So am I, when I feel like it," he quipped as he stepped in closer. "We can stay as long as you like," he whispered in her ear, "but if you want rescuing, let me know."

Winry smiled. "Just a few more minutes then," she replied, then glanced curiously over Ed's shoulder. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Someone who'd like to talk business," Ed replied, leaving it a little cryptic. He'd let Miss Dina Kelly introduce herself.

Winry just shook her head a little and turned back to the young man she had been talking to, who was looking at her adoringly. If she hadn't been old enough to be his grandmother, Ed might have insisted on doing a little more posturing, all in good fun of course. As it was, he was content to stand there and watch Winry interact with them for another ten minutes before she finally apologized that she didn't have time to talk to everyone, but hoped they would come to her session that afternoon, before taking Ed's arm and giving him an _I'm ready to go_ look.

Ed nodded to Dina to follow along, and so the young woman, trying not to look awkward, fell into step behind them, but roughly beside Gale. They had already planned to eat at a little restaurant a few streets over, away from the main press of town, so Ed was glad to see the place wasn't entirely full when they arrived.

After they were seated and had ordered drinks, Winry looked at Dina across the table and smiled. "So, Edward tells me you'd like to talk business."

Dina looked nervous, but she nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Winry is fine," she waved it off. "Ma'am is my grandmother."

Dina chuckled, and the ice was broken. Winry had always been good with people. "I'm Dina, Dina Kelly," she added, taking Winry's hand when it was offered across the table.

"I'm not usually this forward but Mr. Elric offered to introduce me so… here I am, I guess." She swallowed, and Ed wondered if he had overestimated her age. "I was hoping you could look at my work," she blurted out, holding up the case in front of her. "I've spent two years trying to create something that even comes close to being half as amazing as what you do! I wanted to make something durable, but light, and umm, sort of unusual."

Winry smiled patiently. "Is this for someone specific?"

"Sort of," Dina nodded. "My little brother lost part of his leg in an accident a few years ago, but he's sensitive to a lot of metals, so I've been trying to come up with something that he won't react to that still works for auto-mail, so he can have a working foot again. He loves sports, and running around, and he was really active before." The tenderness in her voice was heartbreaking.

Ed watched Winry's expression soften. "We always do our best work for those we love," she commented, glancing briefly in Ed's direction before looking back at Dina. "So how can I help?"

"Everyone I work with thinks I'm wasting my time," Dina admitted as she opened the case, and revealed the partial leg inside. Ed noticed it looked like it was meant to mount mid-shin. That must have been some accident. "They don't think I can come up with the right metal alloy. A traditional steel is just too heavy."

"I'll speak to that," Ed commented glibly.

"Hey, it was what I had to work with at the time." Winry smiled, but never took her eyes from the fascinating piece in front of them. "May I?" she reached out.

"Of course." Dina proffered it, and Winry picked up the foot, examining it and clearly intrigued.

"So he's sensitive to copper and nickle?" Winry hazarded a guess a few moments later.

Dina blinked. "Yeah, he is."

Winry nodded. "It's not surprising. There are a lot of people with metal sensitivities, it just doesn't usually matter much unless they have to handle it every day, or wear it against their skin." She examined the foot, bending it at the ankle, listening to the movement. "This is a very nice piece."

"Thank you."

"I don't think you're going to get the lighter weight you want without using lighter metals," Winry commented regretfully, "But as it is, this is very light and sturdy, so unless he's going to be going into combat on it, it should be fine while he's growing. How old is your brother?"

"He's twelve now. He was nine when he had the accident."

"So you definitely want something lighter." Winry handed the leg back. "Have you considered plating?"

"Yeah, but we don't have the equipment for that at our shop. Most people don't. I thought about some kind of protective coating, but I couldn't think of something that wouldn't get in the crevices, and wouldn't mess with the port fit."

"There are a couple of coatings you can use if you've got access to an alchemist," Winry agreed, "and you want to make sure it's something he won't react to. How is he with chrome?"

"Better, but not great." Dina looked down. "It's really frustrating."

"Then when you need is definitely a thin non-metallic coating. Like this." She gestured at Ed who took the cue, and held out his arm.

Dina looked at his arm. "That's coated? It doesn't look like it."

"You bet it is," Ed nodded. "Feel it."

Looking like she had either been asked to pet a cobra or the world's cutest kitten—Ed wasn't sure which—Dina gently tapped his arm with her finger, then placed her palm on it, running her hand lightly down it, eyes wide. "That's amazing. How did you do it?"

"Like she said, access to an alchemist." Ed grinned. "There's not a process more precise then that, though you can get pretty close as long as you dip your pieces carefully instead one at a time before assembly."

"Is this coating some kind of trade secret?" Dina looked both hopeful and dubious at the same time.

"Not a secret, though it is patented." Winry smiled. "Our son invented it, so it's common on a lot of our pieces now, particularly on the ports since it keeps the metal from directly contacting the skin."

"That's why Rockbell Auto-mail is more heat and cold resistant!" It was as if a small light had come on. Dina smiled. "Can you… I mean, I'd pay for the coating of course, and any time but—" She glanced between Winry and Edward as if she wasn't entirely sure who to talk to.

"I'm sure we could coat your foot," Gale was the one who chimed in, as the current _active_ co-owner in the company. "You'd want to take it apart, coat it, and then reassemble, and it would be ideal to be able to fit it to your brother first, but I'm sure we could make a deal. I'd really like to know what's in that alloy of yours."

With that question, Dina was off and talking and Ed listened for a couple of minutes out of interest in the metals, but quickly lost it again when the talk shifted fully into auto-mail shop talk. Let the girls have their fun, he was just glad Dina seemed to have gotten over her shyness, or her idol worship at least, enough to enjoy herself. By the time lunch was over, they had exchanged business information, Dina had sworn she would come to Winry's presentation that afternoon and be in touch with Gale about arranging the coating, and Winry had promised she could call with questions or ideas any time.

Dina had to get back to work before the presentation, so they went separate directions right after lunch. Ed followed Winry as she headed back towards the convention. His wife was smiling. "Enjoyed that did you?" Ed asked.

Winry chuckled. "You know I did. I don't know how you find people like her in a crowd, Ed."

"Talent." Ed shrugged. "I'm just good with people."

Winry looked like she wanted to retort. Instead she squeezed his arm. "Maybe you are. She's quite the talent, especially for only seventeen."

Ed blinked. She really was younger than he'd thought. "How long did she say she'd been working on auto-mail?"

"Two years," Gale chimed in and nodded, also grinned. "She's definitely one of us. I wonder if I could hire her away in a couple of years."

Ed shook his head. "You're as ruthless as Winry when it comes to business."

"Of course she is," Winry retorted. "Why do you think I gave running the business over to her and Coran?"

"Well, not because of family connections," Ed quipped. "We're married and you still don't give me a discount!"


	5. Chapter 5

**July 4** **th** **, 1988**

This was it, their new home, Shelby thought as she held Abigail and looked around their first apartment. It was actually nicer than she had anticipated. In the decades since the Drachman War, the wide open flats south of the Wall of Briggs had sprouted into a small, bustling town that functioned separately but was still known simply as Briggs. It made sense given the intervening years of neutrality and generally restored peace between them and the country to the North. It also helped facilitate trade.

So it was that civilians rarely lived inside the Fort walls anymore, even though many were employed or training there, and the medical facility within the Fort was still the primary hospital for the area. It offered enough that there were employment opportunities, which was critical if she was going to save up for classes… and other things.  
It wasn't a big apartment. Plain, cream-walled, and having only a small living/kitchen area, two bedrooms, and a full bath, but it was enough for a small family. It also had windows that faced west, so the mountains stretched off into the distance, and the rest of the view was smaller mountains, hills, and pine forest. This time of year, there was actually minimal snow on the ground, just up on the peaks.

"Do you like it?" Charlie asked, and Shelby realized he was staring at her, waiting hopefully for her approval. It was all they could afford on his salary, but that was the point since they were trying to save.

Shelby smiled and nodded. "Yes, Charlie. It's very nice, and once we get unpacked I'm sure it will look like home." Not that they had much, but at least they hadn't come empty-handed, and these apartments, being basically barracks themselves, had come with the basic furnishings: a full sized bed, a dresser, a sofa, a small dining table and chairs. They had brought their own decorations and smaller items, blankets, dishes, and all of Abigail's things. "It's good that both bedrooms are nicely sized."

"It is," Charlie nodded, squeezing her shoulders with his arm. "Not that Abby needs much space."

"No," Shelby agreed slowly. "But she won't be the only one living in it."

Charlie froze, and she knew he was processing what she had just told him.

She just chuckled as he dropped his arm to spin around so he could look her in the eyes, his own expression one of suspicious disbelief. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes," she confirmed, amused by his expression, and the look of confusion on Abigail's little face between them. "Abby will be a big sister at the end of November."

She watched his eyes as Charlie worked out the math. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he finally asked. "When did you know?"

"Before graduation," she admitted. "I didn't want to say anything because I thought it would be better if our parents didn't know until _after_ we had graduated and were both gainfully employed."

"That—makes sense," Charlie acknowledged, pulling her in for a gentle hug that didn't squish their daughter. "Now I feel bad for not noticing."

"Don't feel bad about it," Shelby chided him, smiling softly. "It's not that obvious." Her whole family carried deep and small, and this wasn't their first. "Besides, now you know." It was probably better not to tell him she'd already had their medical files transferred up from central, and the doctor here had known for three weeks.

"Now I can spoil you rotten." Charlie kissed her forehead, and finally grinned. "We should celebrate. What would you like to do?"

"Eat," Shelby replied. "And not have to unpack all these boxes by myself."

"Done, and done." Charlie lifted Abigail out of her arms. "Why don't you settle in and get comfortable. Abby and I will go down the street to that little café I saw and grab take-out, and you can relax and after dinner, I'll unpack everything and you can tell me where to put it… because that's where it'll end up anyway." His eyes glinted with good humor.

"Sounds perfect," she admitted. The idea of relaxing after the long trip and not having to go out sounded great. It had been hard not to show how tired she was. Now she didn't have to. "If I'm not awake when you get back, wake me. I'm starving."

"Then I'll make sure to get food for four." Charlie kissed her again, then vanished out the door with Abby.

For a moment, Shelby stood in the living room alone in the quiet. Then she remembered she hadn't even taken off her jacket yet, and decided it was time to see how comfortable their new bed really was while she had a few minutes utterly alone without her husband and seventeen-month-old.

 **July 6** **th** **, 1988**

"Mom!"

Gale grinned and held out her arms as much to hug her sons as to keep them from knocking her over in their enthusiasm as they hugged her. "Mmm my boys. Did you grow again while I was gone?"

"Probably," Gavin grinned as he let go. He was as tall as she was now, and she knew he'd have been taller if she wasn't on the taller side herself, if only a little. "Don't worry. Dad fed us."

"Did I." Coran groaned as he pushed through and gave her a big hug and a kiss. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." Gale smiled as she returned both. "It was amazing though! Rake and Patty said to pass on their hellos, and let you know they're planning to come up and visit sometime in the next few months."

"That's great." Coran took her bag and let her into the apartment instead of keeping her standing in the doorway. "It's been too long. Now come on in and relax, and tell me all about all the auto-mail I missed while I finish the last touches on this dinner I've spent all afternoon making for your triumphant return."

"Well I don't know about triumphant," Gale admitted, though she was quite pleased not to have to cook, "but it does smell good."

"Stroganoff, steamed vegetables, and chopped salad," Coran informed her as she stepped in and he closed the door and put her suitcase off to one side. "The boys helped cut up everything."

"So healthy, and it smells great," Gale kicked off her shoes next to the door. "Even the house is clean! Maybe I should go away more often."

"No!" Coran's eyes widened just a little, though he recovered quickly. "You've been missed way more than you know."

There was a story there. Gale just shrugged as she moved towards the couch. After two weeks of convention and travel, all she really wanted was to relax. "Well you've got all evening to tell me everything I missed while I was in Rush Valley, and then I can tell you all about the convention." By the time the next one came around, they might be able to swing it so they could both go. That would be nice. Maybe then they would take the boys too.

"So much happened!" Damian chimed in eagerly as he pulled a chair out for her at the dinner table, and the babble began.

Gale shared a knowing look with her husband as she took the offered seat, and turned her attention to her sons. There would be time for other talk later. Right now, they're enthusiasm was the best sound in the whole world.

* * *

"So did your arm fall off from signing autographs?" Aldon teased Winry as they sat on the veranda overlooking the gardens. With the late afternoon sun slowly setting on the other side of the house, the shadows were long, but the Xingese garden, thick with green plants and bright blossoms, was looking particularly lovely.

"No, but her face almost did when she saw her fan club," Ed chimed in from his own chair, his feet kicked up on the wicker footstool that came with it. "I had no idea there were that many boys in love with my wife."

He chuckled as Winry's face went slightly pink. "It wasn't like that."

"True," he acquiesced. "She's their idol more than their love interest."

"I wouldn't mind being idolized," Cassie smiled, sipping her mint tea. "I'm just happy whenever someone buys one of my paintings."

"I worship you, don't I?" Aldon looked insincerely hurt.

"I'm not sure that's worship, Don."

"I never said it was from afar."

"How do you ever find time to run this town?" Ed teased his son, cutting into the flirtation.

Aldon shrugged, sipping his drink. "It's not so hard. It gives me something to do during the day while Cassie's at work."

Ed managed not to snort his own drink up his nose. Aldon worked long hard hours at that job often, but he was glad his son enjoyed his work. He had certainly been good for Resembool for the past fourteen years. "At least the earthquakes have died back down." Despite solving the mystery of what was exacerbating them, there was no quick fix with geology, and there had been tremors for another year before they had settled down again on their own for the most part. There had only been so much damage that could be undone by alchemists.

In the distance, the summer birds still chirped in the trees, even as the mountain shadows lengthened.

"That's a problem I'm glad to not be dealing with right now," Aldon agreed. "The most interesting thing going on at the moment is that new neighborhood being built on the north end of town, and the new wing being added on the school."

"Resembool's growing." Winry smiled. "People want to live here. There are so many things that weren't here when we were kids."

"Like the shopping center," Ed added. "The movie theater, the school was still that dinky old schoolhouse that had been here for three generations already. Heck, I was surprised when they finally paved the streets in town."

"They built the regional hospital after we moved here," Cassie reminded him. "Before that it was still the original clinic building. They converted that original wing of the town hall into a live theatre stage when they expanded the building. We have so many more restaurants now, too."

There had been exactly one bar in town when Ed was a boy, and one little home-cooking style café. Other than that, there was the grocer. Almost everyone ate off what they grew or bought from their neighbors. Now, the population was big enough he didn't even know everyone, and hadn't for a long time, even though he was probably better known now for his own involvement in town, rather than his past. After all, almost everyone who had known him as a boy was dead except the small handful of folks around who were his age, and their remaining friends from his early years in the military.

"Ed?"

It took him a moment to realize that while he had been reminiscing, the conversation had moved on. He looked at Winry. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"I noticed." She smiled. "I asked if you'd help me finish getting dessert ready."

"Oh, sure." Ed stood up, taking his time as his joints popped. "I guess we should have it done before everyone else arrives." He grinned. Urey's family and Reichart's family were all coming over, and the evening's quiet would be quickly interrupted by the enjoyable sound of lively youth. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, Cassie's getting out drinks, and Aldon's handling plate ware," which explains where his son and daughter-in-law had gone in his musings, "so I thought you could help by getting out the ice cream to go with the pies."

"I can always handle ice cream." Ed leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I know," she replied. "That's because you're too sweet."

 **July 7** **th** **, 1988**

"It's just not fair, you know."

Roy heard his wife's voice coming from somewhere above him. Despite the sun, he peaked one eye open and admired her standing above him in a teal swimsuit, and a white sunhat. The warm sand beneath him felt good against his skin. "What's not fair?"

"You lay out here for hours and turn beautifully tan. I try for ten minutes and I turn into a lobster."

Roy pushed himself up on his elbows and grinned. "At least you'd be an attractive lobster."

Trisha looked exasperated for a moment before she smiled back. "I suppose I should just be grateful our children tan like you."

"Thank my mother for that," Roy glanced over to where Rosa, Gabriel, and little Sara were building sandcastles and other things along the lakeshore just a few feet away. A weekend at the lake wasn't a long family vacation, but it was a great way to relax and enjoy a little time together while the kids were out of school, where no one could call him or Trisha in to work unexpectedly. The little resort, only a few hours from Central by train, had been a great choice for a weekend of playing by and in the lake, taking the kids on their first trail ride on horseback, and he and Trisha had enjoyed an intense tennis match the afternoon before. "So, did you interrupt my indulgent snooze for an important reason, or just to express your general disgust with my genetic tanning abilities?"

Trisha shook her head and held out a hand. "It's almost time to get ready for dinner. I thought you _might_ want to attend in something other than swim trunks."

"Not if it meant you'd stay in that," Roy grinned as he took her hand and came easily to his feet. He let go to dust sand off his back. "You look hot, and I know heat."  
Trisha groaned, but it was ruined by a chuckle at the end. "I know you do." She stepped closer for a brief kiss. "Now let's help get this sandcastle finished so we can all get dressed for dinner."

Roy was more than happy to join the children in their building endeavor. Once they started something, they wouldn't stop until it was done, so helping complete it would be the easiest way to get everyone to dinner on time. Besides, what they had built so far was rather impressive in scope, given it included turrets, a moat, a wall, and several attempts at fantastical creatures, some more lumps than anything else.

"What do you think, Dad?" Rosa asked as he knelt down next to his twelve-year-old daughter. "Pretty amazing huh?"

"It looks great," he assured her. "I was never this good, not without alchemy anyway," he confessed.

"Well _this_ masterpiece is one-hundred percent alchemy free," Rosa assured him proudly. "Though it was tempting," she admitted. "The animals would hold together so much better if I did it that way."

"But then where would the challenge be?" Trisha asked as she knelt down between Sara and Gabriel. "You three have done an amazing job!"

"We're talented," their eight-year-old son grinned smugly. "Rosa made the castle, and I made the moat and the animals."

"I made the wall!" Sara exclaimed, looking particularly pleased. Roy's heart melted at his three-year-old's enthusiasm.

"And it is the best wall ever." Roy would have reached out and hugged her, but he'd have knocked down a tower trying, so he didn't. "We'll get a picture."

In the end, they got several, mostly of all three kids posting behind their masterpiece. Finally, they did head inside to their little two-room suite in the lodge to get changed. The little resort always had fireworks the last night of the weekend, shot out over the lake. Since there was a large open terrace where people could dine in nice weather that meant they would have a fantastic view.

"Everyone wash up and dress in the nice clothes you brought," was Trisha's simple instruction. Roy went into their room to change first, knowing Trisha wouldn't until at least Sara was ready. Gabriel and Rosa were perfectly capable of getting themselves ready, and Rosa had hit the age where Daddy could no longer help her dress. The fact that she was about to hit teenager-hood was not at all lost on him. In the fall, she would be in middle school, and when he looked at her, she was starting to look like the young woman she already acted like. If he hadn't had three younger sisters, Roy might have been a little more afraid of what puberty was going to do to his little girl. Instead, he felt surprisingly calm about it, and just hoped he wasn't being overconfident in their ability to handle teens.

By the time Trisha came into the room to get changed, he had already changed out of his swim trunks into slacks and a short-sleeved collared shirt. Trisha quickly changed into her own comfortable slacks and a loose filmy teal blouse worn over an opaque under-shirt the same shade. Worn untucked, with a three-quarter sleeve and a V-neck, it was very fetching. Of course, everything looked good on his wife. The fact that it matched his deep blue shirt was coincidental he was sure, though the blouse was definitely new.

"I like that," he commented as he came up behind her, taking the clasp of the silver necklace she was putting on out of her hands and doing it up easily. "It's a new look."

"I wanted to try something different," Trisha admitted as she let her hair fall. "At home I spent almost all my time in uniform anyway, like every other person at Headquarters. That or I'm in _mom clothes._ " Which was what she called the comfortable things she wore around the house, or out for errands.

"Yeah, but you make it look good." Roy grinned roguishly at her in the mirror. "Obviously I'm not making enough reasons in our lives for you to dress up in ways that make me want to undress you all night."

"If you talk like this in front of Rosa…"

"Oh you know I won't," he replied, unafraid of the threat. "I want her to think awkward teen flirtation is all there is for now. It'll keep her from wanting to date boys."

"Your logic is terrible, but I like your optimism." Trisha's hands were still in her hair, which had been pulled back in a simple braid at the beach, but was currently down and flowing. It had gotten long enough it fell down past her waist when she didn't have it braided or twisted up out of the way, which was almost always.

"Leave it down," Roy suggested, guessing that she was deciding what to do with it. "Just for this evening. It's not windy out."

She smiled at him in the reflection before turning around to face him. "All right. I suppose it wouldn't get too knotted in a couple of hours, but if it does, I'm making you comb it out."

"Deal." Roy pulled her close for a long, slow kiss. The kind that always left him wanting more of her.

"We should get going." Trisha looked a little regretful when they broke off. "It wouldn't do to be late."

Roy would have disagreed, but it wasn't the time. When they got out into the little room that connected the bedrooms, all three children were waiting. Gabriel was wearing an outfit not dissimilar to Roy's, though his was a collared t-shirt in vibrant green and blue stripes. Sara was in her favorite purple dress and Rosa… suddenly made him feel a little more worried about the teen years. In a simple yellow-and-rose floral sundress, with her hair pulled only partially back out of her face but otherwise down in loose curls, she somehow looked older than she had even in her swimsuit earlier. "I see your mom's not the only one who looks great in her new clothes," he complimented easily, hoping his unease didn't show.

Definitely the right thing to say, given how Rosa's face brightened. "Thank you, Daddy."

After general compliments all around on being well dressed and ready to go on time, they headed down to the dining room, where they were promptly seated at a large table right along the railing by the lake out on the large slate porch. The sun was just going down.

"We'll have the best view," Gabriel looked inordinately pleased as he sat down next to Roy. Trisha and Rosa took the other side, with Sara at the end, farthest from the railing, and between her parents. "Can we really get _anything_ off the menu?"

"Anything within reason," Roy replied. "I'm not buying you lobster."

Thankfully, his son didn't press his luck. The eight-year-old just looked like he had never intended to ask about lobster, and started looking through the menu before choosing a stuffed pastry full of beef and cabbage and other vegetables. Sara, being three, was not complicated, and perfectly happy with cheesy Cretan noodles and sharing some of Trisha's salad that came with her lamb. Rosa chose a shrimp chowder. Roy debated only briefly before indulging in a large salmon steak. Everything came with delicious side dishes mostly consisting of grilled vegetables, and hot dark rolls. On the last night of their vacation, he could see no reason not to indulge a little. After all, they had all earned it, even Sara, who had potty-trained easily and made it through the age of two without being a terror.

They had just ordered several slices of cheesecake for dessert when the fireworks started; brilliant explosions of shimmering color sprays. All around them people, other than just their kids, gasped in delight. Sara, who had never seen fireworks exploding over her head, stared wide-eyed long enough Roy was afraid she might be scared. He need not have worried. By the second and third explosions, she squealed in delight.

Roy enjoyed the show, but more, he enjoyed watching his family taking delight in it, and in each other. This was what he and Trisha worked to protect every day as alchemists. _This_ was what life was all about.


	6. Chapter 6

**August 19** **th** **, 1988**

Charlie was starting to get used to life up north. Not that it was _the life of his dreams_ , but he hadn't expected it to be. This was an opportunity to be taken advantage of; training that would open up myriad possibilities and future employment. It would also pay for Shelby to go to college, which had always been his wife's dream. He was determined to make that happen. For now, she had gotten hired on to do desk work at the medical facility in the Fort itself, so they both worked in Briggs by day, and went back to their apartment in the evenings. An older lady, Mrs. Callahan, who lived on the floor below them in their building, had been quite happy to take care of Abigail during the day for a small weekly payment that was much cheaper than the only local daycare. She was a grandmother of five, so she had plenty of experience.

That was one less stress in their day, which was good, because when they got home at night, both he and Shelby were generally exhausted. Him, because his work was physically demanding and his supervisor was a tightwad who liked to growl and grouse and make everyone re-do everything multiple times to his satisfaction. Shelby, because aside from working all day she was solidly into her second trimester and feeling it. Which meant most evenings they came home, ate dinner, and Shelby fell asleep as soon as Abigail was down for the night.

Charlie was learning another truth of married life. Feeding a pregnant mother was _expensive._ He hadn't realized just how much his parents must have spent without telling him when he and Shelby were living with them.

It was just another reason he bit his tongue every time Sergeant Major Rol Vensen, the officer in charge of Briggs' vehicles and maintenance, lit into him for tiny things that weren't really wrong. Charlie wasn't cocky enough to think everything he did was perfect, but he knew good work when he did it. He didn't mind it so much if he made an honest mistake with the new machinery, but the man was just anal.

Today was the worst yet. After the man had gone off on three other mechanics, he spent fifteen minutes dressing Charlie down for a loose oil cap. When he finally stalked off, Charlie wiped the oil off his hands with a little extra vigor, twisting the rag as he did so. At least the work day was nearly over.

"Sticking in there, Champ?" Brody, one of the older mechanics, a hefty, balding guy, asked as he walked over. He wasn't smiling, but there was a knowingly sympathetic look in his eye. He had been warned the first day that Vensen was particularly rough on the new guys. Thankfully, everyone else seemed to keep out of it.

Charlie ignored the nickname. He nodded. "It'd be nice if he'd get that wrench out of his ass."

Brody guffawed, and slapped Charlie on the shoulder with one large, rough hand. "Don't let him here you say that, but it's absolutely true."

So apparently, they had decided he was no longer new meat. Charlie knew a lot of guys washed up here in a few weeks, sometimes days. He had been determined to stick it out. Honestly, he'd dealt with worse. "Yeah, well he can blow all the hot air he wants." He shrugged casually.

"That's pretty much the attitude you gotta have around here," Ace joined them, leaning against the nearest metal joist. He was dark haired, in his twenties, and the kind of guy every girl in Charlie's high school would have drooled over. If he'd been in competition with him for dates, Charlie might have hated him. "You got any pla ns after shift?" he asked Charlie. "Me and the boys are heading out for drinks at McNally's."

By _the boys_ , Charlie knew Ace was referring to himself, Brody, and a couple of the other mechanics Charlie had met in passing, Don and Martin. There wasn't much socializing on the clock, now with Vensen prowling around inspecting everything, but Charlie had noticed the four of them heading out together several times. Charlie knew an offer to join a social group when he saw one. Given he had no friends up here, he wasn't dumb enough to say no. Besides, they knew the ropes up here. "Nothing much," he replied "But I'd better call in first." He wasn't going to just go out without making sure Shelby didn't need him home first. Much as he was dying to.

Ace's grin turned knowing. "Ah, that's right. Our little Champ here already has a honey at home. The cute little piece that started working over in medical right after you got here."

Naturally he would have noticed Shelby. She was gorgeous. Charlie nodded. "My wife, Shelby."

"Wife! Well now. You didn't waste no time, did you?" Ace chuckled. "She the keep you home type?"

 _Are you henpecked?_ That was the real question. Charlie kept his tone casual as he replied, "Nah. But she's expecting our second, so I want to make sure she's okay for the evening first."

Ace looked like he wanted to sass off again, but Brody cut in with a simple nod. "Of course, Charlie. We've got a few minutes. Give her a call."

Not about to question his luck, Charlie finished up, cleaned up, and grabbed the base phone. He knew the extension up to Shelby's office. She should just be getting off shift herself.

"Briggs Medical, Shelby Fischer speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Shels," Charlie couldn't help smiling at the professional sound of her voice. It still sounded like music to him.

"Oh, hello." So she wasn't quite off the clock yet.

He'd make it quick. "Hey, is it okay if I go out with some of the guys this evening? Just for a bit? It's the first time they've invited me along, so I thought it might be a good way to start, you know, expanding our social circle."

"That'll be fine," she replied, sounding sincere. "Go, enjoy yourself. It's not like Abigail and I do anything but sleep in the evenings lately anyway."

Exactly what he'd been thinking. Much as he loved his girls, watching them sleep for hours when he wasn't tired was getting dull, very quickly. "Great! Thanks. Love you."

"Love you, too."

When Charlie joined Ace and Brody at the door, Martin and Don had joined them. "Ready to go, Champ?" Ace asked.

Charlie nodded an affirmative, and followed them as they headed out of the garage, then out of the Fort and back into town. It wasn't a long walk to McNally's, and by the time they arrived, Charlie was starting to get a feel for the banter in the group, and glean a little more information about his colleagues based on their conversations. By the time they sat down and ordered drinks, he had determined that Ace was clearly single—but always looking for his next ex—and neither Brody nor Don were married, though it sounded like both might have been at some point. He hadn't pegged Martin yet.

"I can't be the only married mechanic in Briggs," he finally commented when Ace expressed frustration with the lack of available women he hadn't dated yet.

"Oh, you're not," Brody assured him with a chuckle over his beer. "Just one of the few who is now, or still," he conceded. "I've been married, twice actually. Four kids between the two of 'em. Never see any, but I pay support on them all." He shrugged. "My first wife, she leaves out in West City, with my older two. Nell and Jess are fourteen and eleven now. My second wife, well she lives down south of Central, with Terry and Paul, and they're nine and six."

Charlie tried not to think about how marriage one had ended, given the ages of the youngest and oldest kids in those marriages, but he had an inkling. "That's got to be hard." It was a long distance for either trip, though Charlie couldn't imagine not seeing _any_ kids. The idea of not seeing Abigail made him feel ill.

Brody shrugged. "Easier when it means not dealing with either of my ex-wives. There's pictures, and sometimes letters. It's better than nothing." He nodded at Donovan.

"Don here's got it better than I do."

Don shrugged. "One ex-wife, no kids. Haven't heard from her in three years and good riddance." He took a drink. "Women; can't trust them."

Ace laughed. "That's what you get for getting tied down. Don't listen to them too much, Champ. Now me, I figure if I don't get tied down, it works better. Too many lovely honeys to be had."

Not that that advice did Charlie any good, being happily married. He glanced at Martin. "What about you?"

Martin had already finished his first beer. He grinned broadly. "Still married. Six kids."

"In twelve years," Brody snickered. "You know they know what causes that now, right?"

Martin laughed. "Yeah, well what else is she good for?"

"Why'd you marry her then?" Ace asked, and Charlie got the feeling this was old patter.

"She was hot, and she loved me."

"That's a lot of past tense," Charlie noted.

Martin shrugged. "Well, she's not hot anymore."

"Not after popping out six kids." Ace shook his head, and drank. "I don't know a faster way to ruin a woman's looks." Then he gave Charlie a look. "Exceptions happen of course," he amended. "Gotta say though man, your wife is hot."

Charlie decided it was a good thing Ace wasn't into women with kids. Or he might have had to kill him. "I like her," he replied, trying to decide the right response.  
Apparently that sufficed, because it set off a series of chuckles, and the conversation shifted from women to the quality of the drinks-mediocre- and the debate over whether tonight would be poker or pool. Charlie was a fair hand at both, but was pleased when they settled on pool since he was better at it, and they were betting for drinks, not cash. Pool cost less. He could afford a round or two of drinks if it came to it.

Once they got off the women topic, the conversation improved, and Charlie found himself enjoying the company. The stories were funny, if occasionally coarse and rowdy, but they were over-all a good bunch of guys, not unlike the mechanics Charlie knew from working in Central. By the time they parted a few hours later, he was in a good mood. He hadn't had anyone to really socialize with up here, so it was nice to finally have a few guys to hang with, even if he didn't think he'd be doing it every night. Shelby and his family needed him too, and she was definitely better company.

Still, Charlie was in a good mood when he got home, even if it was a little later than he had anticipated. Shelby had left a light on the living room for him. First, Charlie checked Abigail's room, where he found his daughter fast asleep in her crib, cuddling her stuffed kitten. He kissed her soft cheek, then went into the bedroom and stripped for bed. It was only when he crawled beneath the sheets that Shelby stirred.

"Have a good time?" she asked, drowsily, without rolling over.

"I did." Charlie reached one arm over her as he snuggled against her back, his hand resting comfortably around her belly. "Thanks for letting me go."

"You needed to get out," Shelby chuckled softly. "Are you friends nice?"

Well that was an interesting question. "They're a little rough," Charlie admitted as he kissed the side of her neck, and then settled down into a sleeping position. "But they're okay. Mostly bachelors, but one of them's got a wife and six kids."

"Six!"

"Don't worry, I'm not getting any ideas there," Charlie chuckled at her surprise. "I like our little family just as we are. You, and me, and Abby, and this little fella… or girl." He didn't really have a preference which, though it would be nice to have at least one of each. Still, his sister always got in less trouble than he did, so maybe girls were better.

"Me too." The last work broke off with a yawn. "I'm going back to sleep now."

"Sure." Charlie smiled, even as he yawned in response to hers. "Sleep well, beautiful."

He got no reply, because she was already asleep. Smiling to himself, Charlie joined her.

 **September 3** **rd** **, 1988**

There were many days that Franz Heimler actually enjoyed his job. Being President of the Military allowed him many opportunities he had never had when he simply worked in the same office handling paperwork and communications. He had worked in that office under three previous Presidents of the Military, and had learned a lot from working with each of them. He had never expected Rehnquist to recommend him for the position, but in retrospect it now made sense to him. There were charismatic leaders like Mustang, tactical leaders like Breda, and administrative leaders who were good at by-the-book like Rehnquist. Franz was none of those things, and all of them, though he had never considered himself particularly charismatic, but in the midst of chaos, he had jumped on an unpredictable situation and turned it to their advantage, which he had to admit was a very Mustang thing to do. Once he had stopped trying to think of it as _the job Sara was meant for_ , he had found his own rhythm, his own way of leadership.

Most of the time he was entirely absorbed in his work. There was always plenty to keep him occupied, even in peaceful times like these. Reports to give to the Assembly, and discussions regarding budgeting, the state of each of the smaller Headquarters as well as Central HQ, provisioning, borders, diplomatic relations, and what was going on in all things regarding the State Alchemists, whether that was in the state funded laboratories, or the active military combat-rated alchemists and their training programs.  
Perhaps that was one reason why Sara was on his mind so heavily that day. Franz had spent most of the afternoon reading those reports, and several pages of them were written by Trisha, whose style and voice in writing was very much like her mother's. It didn't help that now that she was helping run a lot of the training program for less experienced alchemists, and helping with the program for potential State Alchemists, it was much the same work Sara had done.

Or perhaps it was because tonight Trisha, Roy, and their children were joining him, James, Krista, and Aithne for dinner at the house; the whole family together which now included two granddaughters that Sara had never gotten to meet.

Perhaps it had been reaching into a drawer that morning and accidentally pulling out one of her old silk nightgowns she only wore on special evenings, when he had tried to pull out a pair of briefs.

Franz spent the better part of the day avoiding the real reason. He didn't speak of it. He never did, but that didn't keep people who knew him from giving him sidelong looks in the office, or in the halls of HQ.

It didn't keep his son from giving him a knowing look when James stuck his head into Franz' office at the end of the day and asked, "Do you want a ride home or should we expect you later?"

"I'll be there before it's time to eat," Franz promised, grateful that was all the answer he needed to give before James vanished again. Of course, what other explanation was needed?

He didn't see Trisha or Roy as he made his way out of the building and then the complex on foot. There was no need for the car on a beautiful warm evening like this one, and he only needed to make two stops on the way home.

The first was quickly dispatched, because he'd placed the order at the flower shop days ago. The large bouquet of red, white, and purple roses hardly looked like grave flowers. That was, for Franz anyway, entirely the point. They were flowers Sara had loved, and he didn't care if they weren't traditional.

"For your wife?" the young woman behind the desk—who clearly didn't recognize him by face—asked with a romantic lilt to her voice.

"Yes, they are," he replied without further explanation.

Then he just needed to deliver them. Franz did take the bus to the cemetery. No one would expect the President of the Military to be on the bus, so with his shoulders covered by his jacket, his rank hidden, he wasn't obvious. The amount of gray creeping into his hair helped as well.

Being a weekday evening, the cemetery wasn't crowded, which served Franz' purposes perfectly as he strode through the silence, in the company of the dead, to his wife's gravestone. He appreciated the good care given to the military cemetery. Every grave looked recently tended. No weeds, or dirt in the crevices of the inscriptions. He also knew his children had come by that morning, given the other, smaller floral arrangements freshly laid on the grave.

Franz knelt, and placed the flowers between the others. His throat knotted, and for several minutes he simply sat in silence, alone in his grief, which was how he preferred these visits. He came every few weeks, but today was different.

"Six years, Belle." His voice broke slightly, as he tried to speak through his emotions. "I had no idea how slowly the world turned until you weren't in it anymore. Yet, somehow, no matter how much I throw myself into my work… into our work… I can never seem to miss today. Every year I think, sure it'll be a little easier now that more time has passed, but it isn't. Not today. I know, we always said that if something ever happened to one of us we didn't want the other to feel like they had to be alone for the rest of their lives; that we could find someone else, but we were foolishly optimistic to think that was possible. I've tried, I told you, but it just doesn't work. Remember when I told you Wendy Gartner down the street wanted to go out a few years ago? Well, I wasn't ready then, and I'm not now. I suppose it's for the best. I found out last week she moved out south of West City where one of her children lives, and she's dating some guy who owns a pig farm."

He shook his head. "I love you, Belle, and I will until the day we're together again. I will never be able to love anyone the way I love you, and I don't want to. I understand now, why Gracia Hughes never remarried, even as young as she was when Elicia's father died." He understood why their nephew Urey had fallen into such a deep depression after the death of his first wife.

"Every woman I meet, or even try to have coffee with, just can't measure up to you, and to what we shared. They don't even come close. So here I am, getting old without you, holding it together by sheer will and because I don't want to disappoint you, even now. That, and I wish you could see how amazing our children are, and their children. If you could see little Sara, and Aithne. James and Krista are still deliriously happy about finally having a baby. It reminds me of when we found out about James… and I can't help thinking about when you first got pregnant with Trisha. I thought you were going to kill me for a while there, even after you agreed to putting the wedding back on the calendar."

Drops of water hit the stone beneath his hands, despite the cloudless day. "I will protect our family with everything I have, for as long as I have; I promise you that. I'm sure I sound like a broken record after so long, but I mean it. I just wish I knew for certain if you could hear any of it." He took a deep, slow breath. "I've got to go. The kids are waiting for me for dinner, and you know how the little ones get if they have to wait on food. Just please, don't think I've forgotten you, because there is nothing farther from the truth, and nothing closer in my mind… or my heart."

He stayed until the words ran out and then, with a final touch of hand to stone, Franz stood, and once more walked the familiar path out of the cemetery.

* * *

Trisha knew better than to expect her father to be home when she, Roy, and the children arrived for dinner. Not today. Even with the usual after school and after work chaos, they arrived first. She and James had paid their respects at their mother's grave early that morning, knowing that Dad needed that time alone with her. They went together on other days, but today was different.

Six years without Mom, and it felt like an eternity. Most days the world went on like it always had, and they were busy and happy, and Trisha felt like her mother would have wanted it that way. She wouldn't have wanted them to spend the rest of their lives in mourning. Trisha missed her mother, but life had a way of moving on, and her babies needed her. Still, Trisha understood. She couldn't even be sure she would handle Roy's death, if it came before hers, as well as her father had her mother's.

Even so, he was different now. More reserved, less likely to smile or laugh at the little things. He was still the man she had grown up with, and loved dearly, but part of him had died that day too.

Still, coming over was not an unhappy occasion, even if the meal was in honor of Mom. Trisha couldn't help smiling when James met them at the door holding Aithne, who cooed, giggled, and stuck out her little tongue.

Trisha laughed as she gathered her niece in her arms for a hug. "Learning your Daddy's bad habits already I see."

"Funny, Sis," James chuckled as he stood back to let them in. "I only did that when you deserved it. Aithne's just precocious."

"So that's what they're calling it these days."

Dinner was already half made when Trisha went into the kitchen. Krista seemed to be in the middle of making dessert, based on the ingredients on the counter. The scent coming from the oven smelled like meat-and-vegetable lasagna. Krista smiled when she saw her, still holding the baby. "I see James has already managed to hand her off."

Trisha chuckled. "No, I stole her. They're irresistible at this age. As nice as it is to be done with diapers, I always miss it when the baby stage is over."

"We're certainly enjoying it." Krista's expression softened. "Though going back to work today was the hardest thing I've ever done."

Trisha understood. Letting someone else take care of her children during the day had never been easy. She had been grateful that it was almost always family or a close friend and she hadn't had to make use of daycare facilities. Even now, she could drop Sara off with Gracia and Elicia every morning, which was where Aithne went too now.

"Just wait till you drop her at school for the first time," she commented as she handed Aithne back to her mother.

Krista chuckled and took her. "I'm glad we have a few years before that happens."

"So, what can I do to help?" Trisha asked as she grabbed a striped blue-and-white apron off the hook on the wall. "This looks like pie?"

Krista nodded. "It seemed like an apple pie night."

"In this family, it's always an apple pie night."

* * *

When James had finished clearing away the dishes, his sister's family had gone home, and Krista had taken Aithne up to put her down for bed, he found his father still sitting in the living room in the easy chair, looking thoughtful. "You okay, Dad?"

Franz blinked, then looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah. Just thinking."

"About Mom."

"About all of us," he corrected. "Your mother was so proud of how you and your sister turned out, and so am I. I can't imagine wanting anything to be different about either of you, or the wonderful families you've created for yourselves. I can see so much of her in both of you, and it makes me happy."

Well, that was far better than the melancholy response James had been expecting. "Thanks, Dad. I'm pretty sure a lot of that has to do with the fact that you and Mom showed us how to do it right." In his childhood, he had never questioned his parents love for each other, their devotion to their family, or their determination and passion for their work.

"Thank you, James. That's good to hear."

"You going to bed?"

"In a little while."

James bent over and gave his father a brief hug. "Good night, Dad."

"Good night, Son."


	7. Chapter 7

**November 13** **th** **, 1988**

Charlie had assured his parents that he and Shelby would be all right this time on their own. Partially because he knew his father could never get enough time off to come up and visit them for any useful length of time, and partially because he and Shelby really wanted to prove they were capable of being adults, on their own.

Four days after the birth of their newborn son, he was beginning to question the sanity of that move. Shelby and Cameron (as they had dubbed him) had been allowed to come home after two days in the hospital, but that meant it had been two days since either one of them had gotten anything resembling sleep. Charlie had forgotten, just a little, how much more intensive newborns were than toddlers, or how little they cared about things like schedules. Not that Cameron was any more troublesome than any other baby, Charlie surmised, but between him and Abigail, neither he nor Shelby seemed to be catching more than the barest catnaps.

Charlie was just grateful he had been allowed to take a week off. Shelby was off for the next six months, miraculously with pay. He supposed working for the hospital had its perks.

Right now, his favorite "perk" was the kind that percolated, and poured out rich and dark. Charlie could only imagine how chaotic things were going to be when he went back to work in three days. _Guess I'll be living on coffee._

He had just barely taken a sip when Abigail started crying.

"Charlie, can you get her?" Shelby asked plaintively from the couch, where she had Cameron latched on her breast, eating hungrily.

"I've got it," he promised, setting his cup down and going into the next room, where Abigail was standing up in her crib, hands on the rail, wailing. Tears ran down her cheeks. "What's wrong Abby?" he asked as he reached in to pick her up, though his nose answered his own question a moment later. "Whew! That's a stinker. No wonder you're unhappy. Hold on. Daddy's got this." He lifted her over to the changing table, deftly dodging around a couple of toys on the floor. As soon as he had her down, he discovered that it was as messy as it was pungent. "Oh, gah! Wow."

"That bad?" Shelby called from the other room.

"They could write an epic poem about how bad this thing is," Charlie assured her as he rolled and tossed the—thankfully disposable—diaper into the pail and grabbed the wipes.

"No thank you," Shelby replied from the other room, chuckling. "I don't think I'd read that one."

"Me neither." Charlie managed to get the mess cleaned up without Abigail getting her feet in it, or getting it anywhere else. Still, he was relieved when she was once again clean, covered, and in her outfit for the day. "There now, clean and cute. Better?"

Abigail grinned broadly. "Daddy!"

Nothing could melt his heart faster. Charlie kissed her forehead. "Let's go see about breakfast. Hey, kiddo?" Picking her up, he returned to the living area.

"Did I hear the magic word?" Shelby asked.

Charlie chuckled. "You did. Not that I can promise gourmet cooking. I'm not sure I'm safe with a pan and fire right now. Good thing we have a toaster."

"I'll take anything," Shelby assured him.

"Good, cause that's what's on the menu." Charlie secured Abigail in the little play pen they kept in the living room and went back to the kitchen, and his cup of coffee, which was thankfully at least still warm. He drained the cup before going to the cabinets and finding bread for toasting, butter, blackberry jam, and a couple of apples he had almost forgotten they had. Fresh fruit would be good with toast.

By the time food was ready-and saved from being almost burnt- Shelby had finished nursing Cameron. "Trade you a son for a meal?" she asked with a tired grin.

"That was an expensive meal," Charlie quipped as he swapped her plate for newborn. "Come here, Cam. If your mama doesn't eat, you don't have food later."  
Shelby looked like she wanted to retort, but she settled for eating several bites first. "I had forgotten how crazy it is to not get much sleep."

"We definitely got more with Abby was little." Charlie settled his son in his shoulder for the inevitable burp to come. He had forgotten too, mostly because they had both slept occasionally when Abigail was tiny. His parents had helped them in so many ways. "At this rate I'll have a coffee stream instead of blood."

Shelby chuckled. "At least everything you eat isn't sucked right back out of you. I can't remember the last time I wasn't hungry."

"Somewhere in the brief period between weaning Abby and making Cam?" Charlie grinned over his son at her. At least they'd had fun, right?

He'd caught Shelby mid-bite, and he waited patiently for her to swallow and respond. "Maybe we could wait a little longer for the next one, if we have one, hrm?" she suggested.

If indeed! Charlie chuckled. "I can try, but you're just so irresistible."

"Learn." Shelby smiled beatifically.

Charlie was about to respond when his patting paid off, and Cameron belched loudly, a bit of spit up splatting on Charlie's shoulder. "Well, there's a mood killer." He grabbed a burp cloth off the edge of the play pen and started dabbing his shoulder. It mostly worked. "I think I'm going to go get cleaned up."

"Take him with you?" Shelby asked hopefully. "I'd like to at least finish my breakfast."

"Of course. Come on, you. Let's see if you can see one of daddy's shirts and _not_ puke on it." He really hoped so. Spit-up was definitely not his favorite accessory.

 **November 17** **th** **, 1988**

"I can still barely believe your entire family is willing to travel all the waywest just for our wedding," Bonnie commented to Ian as she put another folded shirt into her suitcase.

Ian smiled as he crossed behind her and around the bed to stuff socks into his own travel bag. "To see me settle down and stop giving them heart attacks? I think my parents would be willing to travel to the moon for that." Or farther, and he would have paid for it too, to have them there. While he wasn't their _only_ child not yet married, he was certainly the one that they had worried about most in some ways. He knew they had been concerned he might never settle down, or find himself with a paternity suit or four on his plate.

"Well my folks don't live _that_ far out in the middle of nowhere," Bonnie replied, but she smiled at him across the bed. "Just think, a whole month-and-a-half without work."

"Yeah, Tanner said to call it his wedding present." Ian chuckled. He was grateful really, that they wouldn't be missing anything. Not that it was a paid vacation, but most shows took a filming hiatus over the holidays, except for the big pictures, and he wasn't in anything new at the moment. Not that he needed it after getting paid for his role as Grandpa, and then finishing _Golden Warrior._ The Elrics movie was out and raking in money at the box office, and Ian was hoping for an award nomination out of it. He'd won a few television awards, mostly in ensemble, and been nominated once for a supporting male role, but it would be his first chance at a nomination for a leading role. If that didn't do it, he'd eat his shoes if he didn't get at least nominated for _Golden Warrior_ , which would be coming out in the spring. He couldn't imagine that coming out badly after all the work they had put into it.

"Well, I appreciate it." Bonnie added bras and socks to her case. "So do my parents. Coming to West City for a wedding is a lot easier than trucking it across country."

Ian nodded. It had been a logical choice. Her parents couldn't get off the farm for more than a couple of days at a time. His parents might live in Resembool, but they had no such obligations, especially not with all of their children grown and out of the house. Still, it was a large enough wedding just including their families and a few close friends, mostly from work. They had done their best to keep it smaller, and quiet. All of Amestris did not need to know where and when they were getting married! The last thing he wanted was the press showing up. Ian had already told the photographer to help them decide afterwards which photo or two would be best to "leak" to the press. Ian had gone so far as to tell pushy press that they were looking at a summer wedding in Central, just to keep them guessing. "They were more than happy to do it. I think they're looking at it as a vacation. They don't get out much except the occasional trip to Central."

"Then I hope they like West City."

"I'm sure they will. I can still hardly believe Art and Deanna are bringing the entire herd." All of his brothers had insisted they _had_ to be there, so Urey and Raina and their kids, Art and Deanna and all seven of theirs, Coran and Gale and the boys, Ted, and Callie, were coming. Even Grandma and Grandpa Silverman were taking the time to come, along with Grandpa Ed and Grandma Winry. It wasn't going to be _every_ Elric, mostly because they were trying to keep things relatively small and quiet, but Ian was looking forward to it. Uncle Ethan and Aunt Lia were coming, and while Lily and Randy wouldn't make it over, Aeddan and Eamon were coming. Eamon would be meeting them coming from the other direction, since he was still in Pylos. It was too bad Uncle Franz couldn't make it, but if the President had taken off for it, _everyone_ would have known about the wedding. He had absolutely been invited, but he had declined, and Ian knew it wasn't at all personal. The only active duty military member of his family coming was Ted.

"Is it fair to call them a herd?"

"There are _seven_ of them," Ian reminded her, "And none of them are the same age, so they're not a litter."

"Well you'd better not use animal terms to refer to our kids someday."

Ian looked up at her. "Not even adorable nicknames?" he teased. "What if he's cute like a bug?"

"Why do you assume we'll have boys?"

Ian folded a pair of pants, adding them to his pile. "Have you _looked_ at the number of men in my family? Trust me, the odds already favor boys." Not that he had a preference. At this point, he would be happy with whatever family they had.

"You make a good case," Bonnie acknowledged. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and find out."

"Guess we will." Ian would have been more nervous about the baby talk, if he hadn't known for certain that Bonnie was _not_ currently pregnant. Not when stocking feminine products in the bathroom was already part of the regular shopping list. He had forgotten what it was like living with women, though he definitely had to say, he preferred the pleasures that came with living with one who was not a mother or sister figure! He grinned. "I hope your Mom doesn't mind waiting."

"Not now that Jerry has already given her two grandchildren," Bonnie replied with a knowing smile. "It helps that it's one of each. I expect she won't feel the need to bug me or June about it for a while."

"My parents will probably never ask," Ian admitted. They had eleven grandchildren already, and that was without their younger three children having any at all. "They'll just be happy with whatever we do."

"That makes it easy to live up to their expectations then." Bonnie flipped the top over on her suitcase and snapped it shut. "That's everything except the dress and your suit."

"Am I finally going to get to see my suit?" Ian teased her gently. Bonnie had insisted on having a friend design both. He had tried to get her to design them, but she refused to design for herself generally. He supposed he could understand that.

"When we get there," she assured him. "I've never seen a man so impatient about an outfit… outside of work," she clarified before he could contradict her.

"Well, most men pick their own suits," he reminded her. "Though you've never dressed me badly." If he counted costumes, Bonnie had dressed him in more outfits than his mother ever had, and in quite a variety.

"I never dress anyone badly."

"This is true." He closed his suitcase and came around the bed. "Looks like there's not much left to do, is there?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No. We've got the venue, the catering, the outfits, the florist, the photographer-who also does film-, the officiant, the musicians, and a whole mess of family and friends." She looked up from her fingers. "Did I miss anything?"

Ian nodded, though he knew she had done it on purpose. "You, me, and the rings."

"Right, the one thing you said you wanted to take care of yourself." They could both have their little mysterious surprises after all. What Ian hadn't told her yet, was that he hadn't had to purchase them, because he had already found them in Xing, and had placed a lot of faith on their relationship getting this far. The one he had for her went perfectly with the engagement ring.

"Trust me, you'll love it as much as I'm sure I'll love the suit," he assured her, leaning in for a quick kiss. "We should get to the train station. Your family will not be happy if we miss out on any of our time on the farm." They were going out early to stay with them for a few days and really visit before everyone convened in West City. Ian was looking forward to it, grateful he had always gotten on well with her folks, even before they started dating.

" _That_ they won't ever let me live down," Bonnie agreed. She lingered just a moment longer before they had to pick up their bags and get going. Ian had arranged for a cab to take them to the station. He didn't want to leave his sports car sitting anywhere other than the apartment complex's private lot.

Ian gathered up the luggage. "We'd better not be late then. At least your sister can talk to me without going cartoon-eyed at me."

Bonnie chuckled. "That's because she knows it's useless."

"Because you've won my heart?"

"Because I'd yank her hair out."

Ian followed her out, turning to lock the apartment door. _Ah, sibling love._ He understood it well.

 **November 19** **th** **, 1988**

"We always knew you were better than the rest of us," Trevor Bass chuckled as he saluted newly promoted Colonel Rochelle Wales with his drink across the table.

"I'll second that." Ted chuckled and held up his beer as Felix Tringham joined them both in saluting their team leader. They had been back in town only a few hours; enough time to report in, and to be there when Fischer handed Wales her promotion. Naturally, a celebration had been in order. "To Deluge, who despite her name, keeps us out of the gutter."

"Sometimes," Trevor snickered.

Rochelle laughed heartily. "No one can keep you out of the gutter, Bass, though I appreciate the sentiment. Thanks, guys."

"You deserve it." Felix smiled. "You've made quite a team out of this squad."

"Then we all deserve some of that credit," Rochelle countered. "They keep us together so often because we're effective as a unit."

It was true. Ted found it hard sometimes to realize they had been a team for over three years now. Sure, they all got sent out alone from time to time, for missions that didn't require a group, but more often than not they got assigned, the whole lot of them, to missions where their talents were needed. They always got the job done, and they usually came back without bullet holes in them. This last mission, down near the Aerugean border, had been no exception. They had stopped a group of smugglers—trying to muscle in on the action left vacant by the fall of the Hashman Syndicate—sneaking hallucinogenic jungle plants across the border. The plants had been delivered safely to Lab Three, where they were being studied and then transmuted down to their base parts, so they would be useless on the black market.

"Still, you helped get us there," Felix insisted. "Not always against our wills," he quipped.

"Well, that's for certain," Rochelle grinned. "You are a stubborn bunch."

"It's why you love us," Trevor chuckled heartily. "And you'll miss us on vacation."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," she chuckled, and Ted knew why. They all had time off after their last run of missions, which had kept them hopping for weeks. Rochelle had plans with her boyfriend. Felix would be home with his family—keeping his wife and kids happy—and Trevor with one of, whichever girl he was with at the moment.

"It's about time we had a little R and R." Trevor took a long drink. "Though I don't know how Proteus' plans count as a vacation."

Ted shrugged, determined not to frown. "What, visiting my family is relaxing." He hadn't told them he was actually going to West City, not Resembool, for Ian's wedding. That was on the hush until after the fact.

"Not the same thing as fun," Trevor insisted. "Why don't you spend some quality time with Monique?"

"She's got a boyfriend, Bass," Ted reminded him, a little more shortly than intended. Oh sure, he and Monique had flirted on and off for three years, but only in between her _actual_ boyfriends. It was light and easy, but neither one of them was interested in each other more than someone to hang out with when they didn't have another date. At least, that was where Ted understood them to stand. Monique had never tried to ask more of him, or even implied she wanted more, though she never seemed disappointed when he took her out, or when they kissed.

"I have no idea how you missed with her." Trevor shook his head. "You're hopeless."

"That's enough, man," Felix cut in, frowning.

"Oh it's fine." Ted didn't need Felix coming to his rescue, even if he appreciated the older man's friendship. "Besides, there are a lot of pretty girls in the country." He grinned, as if he knew something they didn't, or like maybe he had a date he just didn't want to let Trevor in on. Truth was, outside of family, he didn't expect to meet too many attractive women at this wedding, if only because he knew Bonnie and Ian were keeping it to mostly family. He knew Bonnie had a cute younger sister, but he also knew better than to make a move on his brother's soon-to-be sister-in-law. That was how bad movies got made.

Maybe he just really wasn't assertive enough, not with women anyway. Ted had dated on and off ever since Xing, but never anything that went anywhere, nothing serious; nothing lasting. They were nice girls, but he just couldn't see a future with them. He wasn't _in love_ with them. At least, not as he understood it. He had felt that kind of desire, imagined that kind of future, with Krista once; but she had chosen James, and he had made himself get over it, because he cared too much about his cousin and his friend to make things awkward. He had felt that way about Clarina, and then any hope he'd had with her had literally exploded. Their friendship had ended too, and there was nothing he could do there. He would not force his presence on someone for whom his existence was a painful reminder of a traumatic event. He had overlooked her because of his preoccupation with Krista, and he had lost that opportunity.

It took Ted a moment to realize that, while Trevor had dropped the conversation and gone back to trying to weasel Rochelle's private plans out of her, Felix was watching him, and his mind had wandered. He took a drink to cover the moment. Felix's expression was a lot like the one he might have gotten from one of his older brothers. That _are you sure you're okay?_

He finished his drink and set it down casually. "Man it's been a day. Think I'm gonna turn in. I've got to be on the train in the morning."

"Sure. Have a good time seeing your family." Felix smiled. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Like what?" Ted snorted as he stood and slid back his chair.

That got the other alchemists' attention, but they seemed to accept his exit without much further thought, even if it got Trevor snorting at him about being a buzzkill when it came to parties.

There was a cold mist in the air as Ted walked back to the barracks from the bar. Not unpleasant though, after the warm press of the cramped space. The walk gave him time to clear his head, relax, and work on getting his mind on straight before he took the train West. It wasn't that he minded, really, being the only one of his brothers who wasn't married and settled, or about to be. He had been thrilled when Urey remarried. Ian and Bonnie were a great match from what he had seen. He had never really given a lot of thought—given the age difference—to Reichart and Deanna, or Coran and Gale, except that he liked his sisters-in-law a lot. They were great people, and his brothers were very happy in their relationships. Even his baby sister had a steady boyfriend.

He wasn't ready to get married and have kids yet; but he was tired of feeling alone. Just as he was tired of feeling like if he pushed too hard, he'd simply scare any woman away. It was silly, Ted knew. He'd dodged bullets, snuck right into the Xingese Imperial Palace, and done all sorts of crazy things in his duties for the state, but when it came to women… Well, he wouldn't doubt if he was the only twenty-six year old virgin in the entire military of Amestris.

Given his current rate of success with even dating, he had a feeling that was a record he wasn't going to lose anytime soon either. He didn't want a one-night stand. He wanted a relationship, but how did you do that when you were tired of getting nothing but rejection?


	8. Chapter 8

**November 20** **th** **, 1988**

"Wow, it's good to be home."

Ian stood behind Bonnie, holding suitcases, and grinning as he watched her and her mother in a bone-crushing family hug in the doorway of the farmhouse. They had insisted on catching a ride from the city instead of having her family drive all the way into town to meet them, when they'd be going back in just a couple of days.

Once Becca Walsh had given her daughter an appropriate greeting, Ian found himself the unexpected recipient of a similarly enthusiastic hug. "I'm so glad you're here,"

Bonnie's mother squeezed him before letting go. "Come in! Put those things down and get comfortable. You must be exhausted. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Ian chuckled as he followed instructions, leaving the suitcases in the entry way for the moment. "Both," he assured her, because it was true, and because he knew she had to have expected as much. He had a feeling his mother-in-law would have been disappointed if he had ever shown up at her door without an appetite.

"Good, because I made a special dinner." Becca smiled fondly at him, which amused Ian, since he had only gotten to see Bonnie's family twice in person since their original meeting, which had also been how he had once met her brother. He hoped the rest of the family was as happy with the upcoming marriage as her mother seemed to be. Beyond that, he had spoken with them briefly on the phone once or twice, usually when Bonnie was too wrapped up in a project to answer her own phone.

"Where is everyone?" Bonnie asked curiously as they followed her mother into the kitchen, which Ian thought smelled absolutely delicious.

"Well, your brother's arriving in a couple of hours, if he's on schedule," Becca replied. "June and your father went into town for extra feed."

"What's he expecting while you're gone, the cattle to starve?" Bonnie asked with a skeptical expression. "I'm sure the Hestermans can watch the farm for a few days without anything traumatic happening."

"Yes, but you know how he worries." Becca shrugged. "So what'll it be? Coffee, tea, or lemonade?"

"Coffee," both Ian and Bonnie chimed in unison. Ian glanced at his fiancée, and they both laughed.

Becca beamed at them but said nothing as she turned to the coffee pot. "If I remember right, you prefer it sweet, no cream, Ian?"

"That's right." He was a little surprised she remembered, but then Ian supposed he shouldn't be. His mother always remembered that kind of thing too, for anyone she felt was family. He sat down at the kitchen table, and spotted the plate piled high with cookies. "Are those available?" he couldn't help asking.

"Ian."

Becca smiled and handed him his coffee. "Have as many as you like. Just make sure you save room for my award-winning pulled pork barbeque."

"I wouldn't dare fill up," he assured her as he reached for the plate of cookies. The first bite told him that they were-as they looked to be-chocolate chip, but he was caught by surprise by a hint of cinnamon. _Oh man these are good!_

Bonnie sat down beside him with her coffee, and Becca sat across from the both, clearly brimming with questions. Ian kept his mouth full—and thus shut—while Bonnie filled her mother in on the entire trip, and the two of them talked about all of the wedding planning again, in detail, that he knew they had discussed repeatedly over the phone. When his opinion was asked, usually a nod or noise of agreement was enough. After all, he had agreed to everything already, what was he going to do now, change his mind?

They had just wrapped up that discussion when the door opened, and Ian heard a female shriek of "Bonnie!" that turned into another bundle of red-brown headed energy that squealed and slammed into Bonnie before she was even halfway up out of her chair.

Ian didn't mind being ignored. Sisters first! Though he had to admit, June at eighteen looked a lot more like Bonnie than she had at thirteen. He stood up and held out his hand to Bonnie's father, Bill Walsh, instead. "Nice to see you again, sir."

Bill grinned and stuck out his head. "Good to see you too, Ian." The handshake was firm, but warm. "Care to help me unload?"

That was something he liked about Bonnie's father; no small talk. The trip had obviously been fine. Trains were trains. There was a wedding, yep. No re-hashing. "Sure," Ian agreed readily. He could certainly help put away feed sacks.

"Really, daddy?" June turned around, frowning. "They just got here and you're going to make Ian help unload _feed?_ " Facing front, Ian noticed she had traded in the old rims for much more fashionable thin-framed glasses, and her hair was cut in a shorter, more stylish cut than Bonnie would ever have worn, up just above the shoulders, though it looked perfectly practical for farm purposes.

Ian grinned at her and shrugged casually. "It's fine, June. I could use the stretch anyway after days on the train."

She looked perplexed that he would _want_ to put up heavy sacks, but Ian followed Bill back out and around the side of the house to where the truck was parked by the barn. Despite Becca's comments about his being over-worried, Ian didn't think it looked like too much feed to him. "This is all?" he asked as Bill put down the back of the truck.  
That made Bonnie's father grin. "Becca's been chattering has she? Well, little as we get off, I just wanted to be on the safe side. Got grain here for the horses especially. Grass is thin this time of year."

Ian nodded, hefting one of the fifty pound sacks without any real trouble. "Feed room?"

Bill nodded and Ian headed into the barn. He knew where to put the sacks. He had seen where they normally sat on his last visits. Between the two of them it took less than ten minutes to stack all the feed in one corner of the clean-swept room. They didn't talk, but then Ian hadn't really expected to while they were hauling bags. Still, he knew when someone wanted a word, and he waited. He knew that when Bonnie's father wanted to talk, he would.

"Thanks," Bill nodded appreciatively when they were done. "Bonnie told me your family were country folk."

"But you didn't entirely believe it?" Ian hazarded a guess, grinning.

"No, I believe it. Doesn't mean you're necessarily any good at it." Then Bill smiled. "I like a man who remembers his roots and isn't afraid to get his hands dirty."

"And what would you have done if I couldn't lift these bags, or I'd turned you down?" Ian asked him directly.

"Given you a hard time for the rest of my life, probably." Bill chuckled. "Not too hard., though. I wouldn't want to make my daughter unhappy."

"That makes two of us," Ian assured him. He doubted he was really being tested. The couple of times he'd been out before, he'd ridden the horses and helped Bonnie with the chores. "Thank you, Bill."

"What are you thanking _me_ for?" he asked, though he didn't look surprised.

"For not burying me out in the back forty for one," Ian replied lightly. "Really, you've always been kind to me. I appreciate how much you've all treated me like family, even before Bonnie and I got together. I'm—honored really." He could think of plenty of very good reasons why a man wouldn't want his daughter marrying an actor, especially not one with a large fan base of needlessly jealous women… or a reputation.

Bill seemed to be considering his words carefully, because he didn't respond immediately. "You've always been honest about your intentions, Ian, and you've never tried to pretend you're something you're not. I respect that. I watched my daughter suffer because she tried to love two men who lied and abused her trust and integrity. They didn't deserve what she gave them. They tore her down. All I've ever seen or heard of you, you've supported her instead, and let her be the amazing girl I had the privilege of raising. Doesn't mean she's always been happy when she's called home," he admitted, "But no relationship runs smooth all the time." From his expression, Ian got the feeling he was speaking from personal experience. "Bonnie wants you, and her mother and I think you've both got it right. If we didn't…well, you're right, you'd already be pushing up daisies where even the cows wouldn't find you."

Ian couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "Nice to know where we stand, sir."

"Bill is fine." His smile returned. "We should get back inside before June implodes with impatience."

Ian really hoped Bonnie's little sister had gotten over her huge celebrity crush on him. "Should I be worried?"

"Nah. She's got a boyfriend now. Hank; works on the ranch on the other side of the ridge. All muscles, dark hair; he can heft a six-month old calf."

"And I shouldn't be worried." He followed Bill back inside. Clearly June had grown up and gotten over it, but would this Hank guy feel differently?

"If you weren't marrying Bonnie, you might have trouble, but you'll be fine. He's easy going enough."

It was a good thing he had never flirted with June. "Is he coming tonight?"

"Nope, but he'll be at the wedding. I'm sure June's already asked Bonnie about it while we've been out here. They'd been making eyes at each other for months, but they just started going out a few weeks ago."

Which explained why Ian had never heard of the guy. "I assume he's okay, since you haven't killed him."

"So far." Bill nodded. "But if I ask you to get a shovel, I expect no questions."

Ian grinned. So, he was definitely part of the family. "I understand."

* * *

Bonnie was happy to be back on the family farm, even if it was only for a couple of days. Sure, all of her things had been packed up and shipped to Central over the past few years, but that didn't make her room, and her parents, less home. It also reassured her that her parents were so clearly pleased and happy to have Ian in the family. Of course, she was sure they would never have agreed to pay for the wedding otherwise, but given the disasters her two other major relationships had been, she was just glad her parents still trusted in her judgment, and Ian's good nature.

Jerry and his wife, Mona, arrived with their little ones, Terry, their toddler son, and Katy, the new baby girl, just in time for dinner. Having only seen Terry once, it was her first time to get to meet Katy, and she was more than willing to take an armful of baby niece during dinner so Jerry and Mona could both eat.

"You're sure you don't mind?" Mona asked even as she handed over her daughter.

"Mind? I've been dying to!" Bonnie assured her as she cradled the baby in her arms. "Such a sweetie." Katy looked up at her with big eyes, blinked, and yawned, clearly unimpressed or concerned. Given how young she was, Bonnie wasn't surprised, though there was a bit of awe to be had in holding her brother's daughter. In Central, very few of their friends had children, so she didn't spend a lot of time with babies. It had nothing to do with how much she did or did not enjoy small children.

"She likes you, Bonnie," Jerry grinned between bites of barbeque.

"How can you tell?" she asked. "She seems like a very easy going baby."

"If she doesn't like you, she screams like a wet cat."

Well then, maybe she was more popular than she'd thought. "Then I'm honored, and relieved."

"You could just have one of your own now, you know," June grinned wickedly at her from across the table, where she was helping by spoon-feeding Terry, who was giggling and making a mess all over himself and the high chair pulled up next to the table.

If she was hoping to startle her, or embarrass Ian, she failed at both. Bonnie just grinned as her fiancé shrugged and chuckled.

"We've discussed it," Ian replied calmly. "It's likely to still be a couple of years before our lives hit a good point, but we both want a family."

June looked surprised. Jerry chuckled. Her mother looked like they had just given her an early present. Bonnie shrugged and nodded. "We'd definitely like a couple. Why Junie, you thinking of having one?" she tossed the question back at her little sister, who _did_ blush.

"Not anytime soon," June replied stiffly.

"Well I should _hope_ not," their father chimed in with a serious expression that Bonnie knew was mostly for show. It did cause an eruption of chuckles around the table though.

When her mother had said a special dinner, she hadn't been kidding. She had gone all out with her pulled pork in her special homemade secret sauce that had won more than its share of awards at the fair, bacon-cooked green beans, fresh baked loaves of Bonnie's favorite bread, tossed salad in a light homemade vinaigrette, and a huge peach cobbler for dessert. By the time they were done, even Ian looked full.

Bonnie was relieved of baby cuddling when Mona took both children upstairs to Jerry's old room to feed Katy and put them both down for the night—or in Katy's case, a couple of hours. Jerry went to help her.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," her mother scolded gently when Bonnie started clearing the table. "June and I will handle the dishes. You've been traveling all day. Go, relax."

Bonnie decided not to object. There would be other family visits, and times even on this trip to help with dishes. Arguing with her mother over chores wasn't worth it. "Sure thing, Mom," she agreed and looked at Ian. "Can you even move?"

Her fiancé grinned. "I might be persuaded. What did you have in mind?"

"I thought I'd go say hi to Rosie." Her horse would probably always live on the farm. There just wasn't an affordable place near Central to keep her. At least, not with what she made. It was possible that together, eventually, she might be able to keep a horse at one of the stables.

"I'm always up for a visit to the horses." Ian pushed his chair back and stood.

"Good. I'm sure Marbles will be thrilled to see you again."

* * *

The barn, Ian surmised, was likely to be the only place he could be alone with Bonnie for the next couple of days. With the house full, and the two of them sleeping in separate rooms, there weren't likely to be a lot of uninterrupted moments. They had decided not to tell her parents that she was already practically moved-in to his place. It wasn't a necessary detail of their lives, and it wasn't as if they didn't know about the disasters of her past relationships. Ian had a feeling that really, as long as he was good to her, it didn't matter if they were already sleeping together or not. Still, they'd been given separate rooms and he hadn't wanted to ask. It was only a couple of days anyway.

He followed Bonnie out to the barn, and helped with the evening feeding. When they were done, she stood for several minutes, just talking to her horse and cooing. She pulled out a brush and went over her, even though the horse was already clean. Ian didn't point this out. He knew that it was more a matter of bonding, the closeness Bonnie had with her horse that she rarely got to see anymore.

Now seemed as good a time as any to spring his surprise. "She's missed you," he commented.

Bonnie nodded, and she looked guilty. "I know, and I've missed her. It's not fair that we're so far away, though I know she's fine, and Mom and Dad and June give her lots of love every day, and Mom rides her for me so she stays in shape and doesn't forget her training." She trailed off with a wistful expression.

"So, we should take her home with us when we go," he suggested casually.

"Don't I wish!" Bonnie gave a little half-hearted laugh. "Have you seen the boarding prices in Central?"

"I have actually." He nodded. "That's why I got you a discount."

"Then you know why I—what did you say?" Bonnie looked up from Rosie's glowing clean flank.

He refrained from looking smug, but it took all of his self-control and acting ability to do it. "I talked with Phil Masters, the trainer who handles the horses for all the film shoots."

Bonnie's expression had turned puzzled. "I know Phil."

"Good. Well, turns out, there's some room in the stables the studio owns outside of town."

"But how much does it _cost_ , Ian? And what about time?" she objected, though she looked sorry to be doing it. "Even with her close by, I couldn't make it out there every day for the hours she needs."

He couldn't hold back the grin anymore. "That's why it's perfect. Phil said they always need calm, well-trained horses to help train hopeless beginner actors, or just to keep the younger, flighty horses calm. He wouldn't put anyone up on her without your approval, but she'd get regular exercise, be right in town where you could have her whenever you wanted, but get fed, groomed, and worked daily regardless—for a _quarter_ of what those other places were charging. Basically, you'd still pay feed, farrier, and regular medical expenses."

Her eyes were big and round as green apples as realization dawned on Bonnie's face, then sprouted into joy as she came around Rosie to the stall door, where Ian was standing. "You're serious."

"The stall is already cleaned out and waiting if you want it."

"Ian, thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck, and he was rewarded with an enthusiastic and passionate kiss. When it ended, she had tears of joy on her cheeks.

"That's a wonderful idea. I had no idea you were even thinking about this."

"That was the idea." Ian smiled at her, not letting go. "I wasn't sure if I could work something out or not. I was hoping you wouldn't mind if this was your present, from me. I mean, I would have bought you a pony, but you already have one."

"The best," Bonnie agreed, "And the best husband ever."

"Well, while I hope that will be true, you might want to reserve that judgment," Ian laughed, though he couldn't have been more thrilled at her response. "Your folks already know," he admitted then. "I wanted to see if they thought Rosie would be all right with the move, and about getting her packed up to go out to Central when we leave. We've arranged it so we'll all go on back on the same train, so you can be with her the whole way."

She hugged him again, even more fiercely. "You're amazing."

"Hey, when I said I'd do anything and everything I could for you to be happy, I meant it," he murmured softly in her ear. "Though don't be surprised if Phil calls you up the next time he's training a horse or new riders for a ranch scene. He had no idea there was an experienced hand on set."

"Funny how no one expects those of us who make fashion to be into dirt." Bonnie smiled. "For that kind of offer, I'd be happy to help when I can. I just wish I had the right works to thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied, "and those words are the best thanks I will ever receive."


	9. Chapter 9

**November 23** **rd** **, 1988**

"Well, it's been a while since we've been here," Edward commented with a chuckle as he stepped off the train at the West City station, one arm sliding easily around Winry's shoulders.

"Years," Winry agreed. "I don't think we've actually _stopped_ here to visit in at least twenty years."

Ed nodded. They only stopped in West City to visit Vato and Sciezka occasionally, and they already had plans to spend time with their old friends while they were here. After all, who knew when a visit was going to be the last these days? He was, frankly, amazed that so many of their friends were still with them at this age. Perhaps, he thought, it had to do with the more widespread introduction of medical alkahestry to Amestrian medicine. People got better treatment, and they lived longer. Still, Vato's health had not been great in recent months, and he definitely wanted to spend time with the man while he could.

He was glad the reasons for their visit were happy ones. "The weather's nice," he commented. West City was generally a little warmer than Central, dryer too, and this late in the year he appreciated it.

"Hopefully it will hold up for the wedding." Winry nodded.

"Are you two really discussing the weather?" Ted commented as he caught up with them. They hadn't been the only members of the Elric family on the train, since to get to West City from Resembool, they had to take a train up through Central anyway.

"When you can feel weather, it matters," Ed quipped in response. He was glad they'd hired a porter to haul all the suitcases out to the curb. They were taking taxis to the hotel; or rather, it was a lodge of some kind just outside the city. "Tell me about it," Aldon chuckled as he and Cassie joined them, the rest of the family in tow with Coran, Reichart, Urey, and their families, and Callie. "I've decided I'm really not a fan of joint pain. This dry warmth is a really nice change from winter in Resembool."

"Too bad the forecast said it might snow later this week," Al commented as he and Elicia joined them at the curb.

"It would be pretty for the wedding though," Elicia chimed in before Ed could comment.

He smiled. Of course she had a positive view on it. "It will do whatever it does. From what I understand, the venue is mostly indoors, so the weather won't affect things much."

"Smart," Coran chuckled. "No last minute moving things into a barn."

Ed didn't comment that somehow, he doubted Ian or Bonnie would have really minded if it were in a barn, as long as the wedding happened. They had gone to great lengths to keep it private, which was more and more of a trick, given Ian's rising stardom. "We'll see what it looks like when we get there."

Ed hadn't been entirely sure if they would have to hail taxis themselves, but he supposed he shouldn't have been too surprised to see several nondescript but very clean vehicles lined up along the pick-up lane, and a man standing in front of one with a sign that, cleverly, said _Rockbell._

Ed had to give Ian credit for thinking of everything. "Want to talk to him?" he asked Winry with a grin. "It's your name."

Winry chuckled and went over to speak to the man. It only took a few minutes—thanks to the help of the station porters—to get everyone's luggage, and every family member, safely into one of the line of cars, and then they were off into the city.

Ed sat up front in the car he, Winry, Alphonse, and Elicia had all piled into, next to the driver. "So, where are we heading exactly?" he asked curiously. The driver had to know that much at least. Though he had no idea how much the drivers really knew.

"The Birch Hollow Lodge," the driver replied. "Great vacation spot. Fantastic skiing if you come in January or February."

"Good thing we're not here for skiing then," Ed quipped. "Just a nice, lazy family vacation." He watched the driver casually, waiting to see if he knew anything.

The driver grinned broadly, though he never took his eyes from the road. "Somehow I doubt it will be uneventful."

 _Hah, I thought so._ "So, who are you when you're not our chauffeur?"

The younger man laughed. "I'm hurt you don't recognize me from my work, Mr. Elric."

"Let's just say you're playing today's roll exceptionally well."

"I appreciate that. I'm Gary Fines, sir."

As soon as he said his name, Ed recognized him. He'd been in one of Ian's movies several years back as a co-star, and he'd been in several other movies Ed had seen. "From _Highway Heroes_."

"That's right. Nice to know you at least know that much."

"Don't take it personally," Winry assured him from the back seat. "I'm sure our granddaughters probably recognized you on sight."

Gary chuckled. "That's very reassuring, Mrs. Elric. Thank you."

"So is everyone driving one of Ian's friends?" Ed asked.

Gary nodded. "That's part of how we've managed to keep the wedding location a secret," he admitted. "We each slipped quietly out of town on different trains. I've actually got legitimate work out here, because I'm on two upcoming episodes of _The Crazy Life._ "

Ed knew that one. It was a fairly popular situation comedy with clever, witty writing. "I look forward to seeing it then."

"Oh, so you watch the show."

"Sometimes, when I catch it." Much as Ed enjoyed watching movies and news visually from the comfort of his living room, he still didn't spend a lot of time sitting still, even if it was more than he had when he was younger. "I like the writing."

"It's better than some," Gary agreed. "Certainly easier to act good lines. I'm enjoying the role."

They continued to chatter, with occasional commentary from the back, as Gary drove them out of West City, through the suburbs. Then as they were reaching what Ed would have considered rural he turned and they were winding up into the mountains, where he could see some light snowfall had sprinkled the tops white, despite the red and yellow dirt of the mountains, and the dense forest, sprinkled thickly with evergreen.

"This really is remote," Winry commented as they wound their way up the mountain side.

Ed nodded. They were a good hour outside the city. "I don't think we need to worry about the press making any unanticipated appearances."

"That's why we're here. That, and the stunning views," Gary added. "They call it a Lodge, but it's more of a resort, though they've maintained the original lodge building really well. It's rustic, but in that way of people who pay money to keep it nice, instead of the run-down it needs to actually _be_ rustic."

"Now there's a description," Al chuckled.

"Like I said, there's skiing when there's more snow, but there's also hot tubs, trails for hiding and riding, all sorts of activities during the main tourist season. I think Ian and Bonnie specifically chose it this early, because it's practically deserted before the holidays. And, here we are."

As he spoke, the large wooden lodge—huge by what Ed would have considered hunting lodge standards—appeared ahead of them.

"Oh, that's lovely!" Elicia gasped slightly from the back seat.

Ed had to agree. It was majestic, and clearly well maintained, but it still fit in nicely with the rugged nature around it. "Nice place for a vacation," he agreed, then he grinned wider, "Or a honeymoon."

"I think they're planning on staying a few days longer than the rest of us."

* * *

Ian was waiting with Bonnie at the Lodge when the cars arrived. He hoped his family appreciated the little twist he'd pulled, casting his friends as the drivers. It had helped minimize the number of tongues who might wag. That, and the Rockbell sign, which had been Bonnie's suggestion.

Still, he had been a little anxious since their own arrival that morning. Not that he was worried about the wedding itself, which was five days away, but this was the first time his family and Bonnie's would be meeting and he really wanted it to go well. He wasn't entirely sure where the source of the anxiety was coming from. His family was great. Her family was great, but he still felt a sense of dread he knew was meaningless. He hadn't expected any pre-wedding jitters of his own. Apparently they happened even when you had no doubts that you were marrying the person you wanted to spend the rest of time with.

"Relax," Bonnie commented beside him.

Ian looked down, and she smiled. "What makes you think I'm not relaxed?"

"Your arm muscles are tense." She gave his hand a squeeze.

"All right. You know," he admitted, feeling silly, "I'm not even sure what I'm worried about? Your family likes me. My family likes you. We've managed to schedule this whole thing out in the middle of nowhere, without a reporter in sight, and the place practically to ourselves for the next several days."

"I suppose Angie could always parachute in during our vows screaming objections," Bonnie teased.

Ian shuddered. "There it is."

"And there they are!" Bonnie waved, and Ian turned to see the cars coming up around the bend. Then he didn't have time to be nervous anymore, because the cars were pulling up, and disgorging a large chunk of the Elric family. The ones that really mattered. It had taken a small van to get Reichart and Deanna's family up the mountain!  
In moments they were enveloped in hugs.

His mother got to them first. "Ian!" She squeezed him tightly. "What a beautiful place for a wedding! It's perfect. Not that I doubted it," she added with a chuckle as she let him go only so she could hug Bonnie. "It's so good to see you, Bonnie. I'm sure you've got everything handled, but if there's any way we can help, just let me know!"

Ian stepped away from the chatter long enough to accept his father's bear hug. "Hi, Dad. Thanks for coming."

"What, and miss this little vacation?" Aldon chuckled as he let go. "You know this is my first trip to West City, right?"

"And here we drag you out in the middle of the country again." Ian grinned. The area wasn't too unlike Resembool in that way. Mountains, sprawling farm lands, even if out here it was more cattle ranches and fewer sheep.

"Oh, we're going to spend a couple of days in the city before we head home." His father grinned. "I promised your mother."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it. West City's a great place." Naturally his mother would want to spend a little time in civilization before heading back home, see someplace new. The downside of his father being mayor, Ian knew, was the same as it had been when they were all boys. It was hard to get away from home for long periods.

Though Reichart and Deanna had managed. Ian shook his head as he watched them generally swarming around with their cousins. It was such a wide spread, with Rhiana sixteen and little Pierce almost two.

He was so busy watching everyone he almost missed the introduction of the parents entirely, turning around just as Becca and Bill came out of the building and introduced themselves, smiling warmly and shaking hands.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Becca beamed. "Ian and Bonnie have both told us so much about you."

"Well we're delighted," Cassie assured her, and they were off and talking like old friends. Ian just shook his head in wonderment as his father and Bill started talking about something to do with cattle farming and suddenly they were all old friends.

"And you were worried," Bonnie chuckled softly as she rejoined him.

"You were right." He was quite happy to admit it before they were once more lost in a swirling crowd of hugs and good wishes and hellos. Coran and Gale and the boys , followed by Urey and Raina with Yurian, and little Brynne who was also two. Callie, without the boyfriend, but with camera ever in evidence. "Well you did hire me to be the photographer," she pointed out as she hugged him. "How else were you going to keep from leaking anything critical to the press?"

Ian tried not to look surprised. Bonnie had taken care of that part, and she'd assured him the photographer was excellent. He hadn't realized she had hired his sister! "I'm sure they'll be great, and I appreciate the discretion," he grinned.

Both sets of grandparents, and Great Uncle Alphonse and Great Aunt Elicia later, Ian was giving his only younger brother a slap of greeting. "Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, we got back just in time," Ted grinned. "Everyone on my squad thinks I'm in Resembool having a terribly boring time visiting family."

"Well you're not in Resembool, but this does qualify as visiting family, I'm afraid." Ian chuckled. "Though two of Bonnie's bride's maids are single and looking if you're hoping to get a date out of it."

"Oh really?" Ted glanced around. "Don't suppose one of them's that cutie?"

Ian turned around and looked where Ted was nodding. "Hah! No. That's June, my about-to-be sister-in-law. She's very much not available."

"Boyfriend?"

"One who could bench press you and me combined without blinking."

Ted looked mildly impressed. "I bet I could take him in a fight."

"Don't try it. She likes him and I won't be held responsible if you get beat up worse on a family vacation than you do on the job." While he knew in combat, Ted could take most anyone here, except maybe Grandpa, he didn't need his brother remembering the hard way that he'd have to see it coming before he got beat into the ground for messing with another guy's lady.

Ted looked disappointed, but he shrugged. "Too bad, she's hot. Hey, the week is young."

Ian shook his head as his brother moved on, and their friends started to return from parking the cars.

"I had him in my car," Rafael commented with a grin and a nod. " _That_ , my friend, is a man who needs a lover in his life."

So Ian wasn't the only one who'd noticed. Naturally, it would be Rafael. "I agree with you. What would you say his problem is?"

"His problem? He likes girls." Rafael shrugged. "If he had other preferences, I know at least four friends who would date him on the spot."

Ian fought back a laugh at the idea of Ted's face. "I can imagine. You could suggest them, but I hope your friends won't be too disappointed if he's not interested."

"They'll live." Rafael grinned. "They all think you're hot, too, so they're used to disappointment."

"Unfortunately, there's only one of me," Ian agreed, "And I am very, _very_ unavailable to anyone who isn't Bonnie." A fact that he enjoyed every day now, and a status he was quite happy to make permanent.

 **November 24** **th** **, 1988**

Aldon had been looking forward to this trip for a long time. Longer than Ian had been engaged, if he was honest. While he had always hoped all of his children would have happy and fulfilling relationships in their lives, and in the right time, there had certainly been stretches—sometimes of years—when he worried that Ian would never get there. He had been pining for Bonnie for a long time, and before that, Aldon had been more concerned about Ian choosing someone less grounded, or not choosing at all. At points, there had been a lot of biting his tongue and simply avoiding reading magazines that mentioned his next-to-youngest son. The rest of Amestris might want to know how many of Ian's co-stars he might have slept with, or secretly be dating, but Aldon most certainly hadn't.

Thankfully, he didn't think Ian could have fallen for a better woman: both as a whole, and for him. Bonnie was such a down-to-earth, sensible, hard-working young woman, yet fully involved in the same sphere of life. They had already worked out the critical parts of having a relationship while balancing their strange and varied work schedules. While he knew that would change when and if they had children, Aldon felt that would not be the hurdle it might have been if Ian had tried to marry someone who did not understand the chaos of his profession.

He enjoyed watching them together. Having Bonnie in his life had definitely been good for Ian, and Aldon hoped that was mutually true. It seemed to be. Bonnie was much more comfortable with public affection than when Aldon had seen her before. Which was a good thing, given Ian's open and expressive nature. They were happy and relaxed with each other, even in the pre-wedding chaos.

Maybe that was why they'd invited everyone to come up early, Aldon thought as he got into his swim trunks to try out the hot tubs with Cassie. So they could all relax and enjoy the visit instead of everything being in a big rush. Certainly he was enjoying being away from Resembool. "Are you ready?" he asked through the bathroom door as he pulled on a t-shirt and sandals for the walk to the expansive deck off the back of the lodge that had several hot tubs of a variety of sizes.

"Almost," Cassie called back.

"All right," Aldon replied with a rueful shake of his head. She had insisted on changing in the bathroom which after so many years seemed a little silly. "I've got the towels."

"Okay, okay, keep your shorts on."

Aldon chuckled. "What, you don't want me to take them off?"

"Not until _after_ the hot tub, Don."

"Then get out here before they're all taken."

The door creaked open. "That's unlikely," Cassie commented as she stepped out in a dark green with gold-floral design two-piece bathing suit he had never seen before.

"Wow."

She smiled. "I thought you'd like it."

"I can't decide if I want to drag you back to bed or show you off," Aldon admitted with a chuckle as he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Cassie responded warmly for several seconds. "You were the one who said we had to hurry before the hot tubs were taken."

"All right, but I make no promises about not staring at you for the rest of the afternoon."

Cassie chuckled as she pushed him away long enough to pull on an over-wrap to wear on the walk over. "Why do you think I bought it?"

"Like you need help driving me crazy." Aldon shook his head. "All right, let's go."

They had just stepped into the hallway when a door three down opened, and Ethan and Lia emerged, similarly clad.

Aldon grinned at his younger brother. "Seems we've had the same idea."

Ethan chuckled. "I figured we'd better get our time in before the rowdy party animals steal all the good spots."

"Those rowdy party animals are our children, you realize that?" Aldon pointed out.

"Some of them," Ethan agreed easily. "Though last I checked, aside from Ian's friends, most of them are yours."

"Maybe we should leave them to their posturing and go?" Cassie suggested to Lia, who grinned. "This could take a while."

"No, we're coming," Aldon assured his wife. "I have no intention of wasting time we could be spending in a hot tub in a meaningless one-upmanship competition with my brother." He followed Cassie as they all started moving down the hallway.

"Definitely meaningless," Ethan agreed. "Mostly because you'll never win."

"Oh really?" Aldon glanced sideways at him. "I guess it depends on the criteria, doesn't it?"

"Will you two stop?!" Cassie and Lia chorused.

Aldon raised an eyebrow at Ethan who shrugged as if to say _they still don't get it._

A moment later he almost ran into his wife's back. "What the—why did you stop?"

"Look, Don!"

He did look, and he suddenly realized why he was also chilly given the breeze coming through the open door. "It's snowing!"

Ethan grinned. "Looks like it may be a white wedding after all. However, it's perfect weather for the hot tub. If we get in before we freeze."

Aldon nodded in agreement, grateful there was a tub free close to the door. "Last one in is buying a round of hot chocolate later."

Ethan laughed as he darted out the door. "Deal."

* * *

There were nights where Cal wanted nothing more than to collapse, snuggle with his wife, and pretend the world outside his doors did not exist. Tonight was definitely one of them. Not that it had been a terrible day, just that it had been a long one, involving multiple meetings, reports, and lousy traffic both to and from Headquarters.

Those were several of the reasons he had decided to stop off on the way home and pick up take-out for dinner. That, and he knew Alyse would be home late because she was working on coordinating her first wedding since taking time off during and after her cancer treatments, and she was spending the entire afternoon driving around town with the bride and groom looking at potential venues.

Since it was his night to provide food, take-out seemed ideal. He had gone for some good Southern Amestrian cooking, complete with two slices of caramel chocolate cheesecake, and picked up a bottle of Alyse's favorite red wine. While he didn't bother to go for drippy candles-Miss Whiskers had a tendency to knock them over-he did look through the television monthly guide to see what romantic movies were on that evening. As much as he found himself worrying regularly about his grown children, he had to admit after a few months with Charlie, Shelby, and the baby out of the house, he was starting to enjoy living with just himself and Alyse again. It was almost like when they were first married, but with a lot more understanding and a lot less nerves.

Cal had already changed out of uniform and into more comfortable clothes when he heard the door open in the living room. He stepped out of the kitchen to meet her. "Hey, beautiful. Anything interesting?" he asked when he realized she was holding the mail.

Alyse nodded. "Two somethings," she smiled as she held up envelopes. "A letter from Gloria, and one from Charlie."

"My son took the time to write a letter?" he asked, honestly a little surprised. Usually if Charlie wanted to talk, he called on the phone. Conversations were never long.

"I'll bet it's the pictures of Cameron I was bugging him about," Alyse said. "He promised he'd send some, and new ones of Abigail."

Now that he could believe. "We'll let's see the little guy."

"Just a moment, let me get it open." Alyse smiled at his impatience as she opened the envelope and pulled out a note and four photos. The way her expression melted, Cal knew that the guess was right. "Abigail has grown so much since they left!" She handed the first photo over and Cal took it, followed by the others as Alyse looked at them.  
His granddaughter really had grown a lot in the short few months since they moved North. Cal had forgotten how rapidly they grew at that age. She was sitting on a swing in what looked like a little park near their apartment complex. "She's a cutie," he agreed as he looked at the next one. He had to try not to gasp as he looked at his new grandson. Cameron—he'd already heard Charlie shorten it to Cam—looked just like Charlie had as a baby, and Cal himself. He didn't know if the hair would darken with time, but for now the boy had little downy golden ringlets of hair. "Wow."

"I know. He looks just like you and Charlie," Alyse agreed happily. "Oh, I wish we could go up and visit."

"We'll go sometime," Cal assured her. They would have found a way for him to get off work and go north if Charlie and Shelby had wanted it, but they had asked—almost meekly—that no one rush up and make a fuss. They could handle things just fine on their own, and with the tiny apartment and Charlie's work schedule, it wasn't necessary. They had been assured a visit in a few months would be fine. Cal understood wanting to prove they could do it themselves, but he knew Alyse had been disappointed.  
He looked quickly at the other photos. One was Shelby, with Cameron in her arms, and Abigail seated on her lap. The tired young mother looked very happy, and Abigail was looking sideways, so that while she faced the camera, she was clearly looking at her new baby brother. The last one had all four of them, and Cal couldn't help spending several moments looking at his son, and still wondering how they had gotten this far. "It's a good looking family," he finally commented.

"They are." Alyse took the pictures. "I have a couple of spare frames, we can put this up on the mantle."

"Does the note say anything?" Cal asked when he saw it lying on the table. He picked it up.

"Read it out loud," Alyse asked as she finally took off her coat.

All right. Cal nodded. "Dear Mom and Dad, here are the pictures Shelby and I promised to send of the whole family and especially Cameron. Everything is great. We have a couple of elderly neighbors who have been a huge help. Apparently we remind them of their grandchildren, so they like to come over and bring food. I'm back at work. My boss is still a bear, but I feel like he's starting to appreciate my work. Shelby and Abby send their love. We got the box of presents Mom sent. Tell her thanks. They're great. Abigail loves her new winter dress, and Cameron loves the baby quilt she sent. We used it in the picture. Talk to you soon. Love, Charlie."

When he looked up, Alyse was smiling. "I saw that. I'm so glad. Grandma, Mom, and I spent a lot of time on it."

Cal remembered. They had made one for Abigail when she was tiny too. "Sounds like everything is going all right." He knew Charlie's supervisor was a hard-ass, but then, most military officers could be, and their vehicles needed to run in peak condition at all times. "What does Gloria say?"

"Let's find out." Alyse picked up the other letter and opened it, though she smiled at him as she did so. "Thank you for picking up dinner, by the way. It's perfect."

"I thought you'd like it." Cal chuckled. "Also thought you'd want to know that _Serenade by Starlight_ is coming on at eight."

"I love that movie!"

"I know you do."

"Cheesecake. Wine. A cheesy romance. Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked with a light, teasing tone.

"'Lyse, I'm always trying to seduce you."

Alyse finished opening the envelope. "Well, you can continue after we see what this says." She scanned it, then also started to read aloud. "Dear Mom and Dad, the semester is going well. I can hardly believe this is my last year, but my senior classes are still so much more rewarding than last year. My internship at the East City Press is going really well. I've had two bylines! I've included both articles so you can appreciate my genius."

"Humble, that's my girl," Cal chuckled.

"I'm sorry I haven't had time to call lately. I wish long-distance was less expensive. However, I did want to let you know that I will be coming home for the New Year by way of North City again. Alexei has been out to East City twice this semester for assignments, but he has invited me up to visit again and his family has said I am welcome to stay with them. It's a great chance to work on my contacts at the magazines and paper in North City and spend time with him, so I have agreed. I am also planning to take a quick trip up to Briggs to drop in on Charlie and Shelby, though I haven't told them yet. I'm not giving them any option because I want to see my niece and my new nephew. Love forever, your daughter, Gloria."

Alexei, of course. Half the time Cal had lost with his daughter for visits in the past couple of years had been because of Alexei. He had gotten used to the situation enough that he no longer gritted his teeth at the man's name, nor did he really hold his half-Drachman heritage against him. But that didn't mean some part of him didn't twitch a little. "Well, that sounds serious."

Alyse's smile said she knew what he was feeling. Cal had gotten used to the fact that his wife approved of their daughter's boyfriend. He supposed it made sense from a factual perspective. The man looked like he could be an actor, made good money writing for a respectable publication, and had the artistic sense and intellect to keep up with Gloria. "It does," she agreed. "Maybe we should change our plans and go North for the holidays. Then we could drop in on Charlie and Shelby too."

"Maybe," Cal agreed. He'd have to see if he could get off or not. Lately there was too much going on for him to have any hope, and two months before the Exams and related reports were due was a hard time to get out of town anyway, he had discovered. Running the State Alchemists was a far cry from just being one. There were days he really missed just being sent out on the front lines to flood things. "It would be nice to actually see our children."

"The nest is pretty empty," Alyse chuckled. "We could get another cat."

Cal snorted. "You sound like your old man."

"Better a cat than a surprise baby like Maes and Elena," Alyse reminded him as she folded up the letter.

"That's the truth." Not that Cal had anything against his friend's fourth child, and Maes and Elena had been ecstatic to have her, but he was definitely glad that he was done raising his kids. "So, how about that romantic dinner, a movie, and post-movie seduction?"

"You seem to just assume that you will succeed in seducing me."

"Are you saying I'll fail?"

Alyse stepped closer and kissed him briefly. "No, but I might just seduce you instead."

Cal grabbed her around the waist with one arm. "You know, I'd be totally okay with that."

 **November 26** **th** **, 1988**

"Remind me again why I'm in here with all of you while every hot woman in the place is outside in the hot tubs in the snow?" Ian commented glibly as he looked around the lodge's bar area of the dining room at his friends and all of his brothers. He had absolutely no idea what they had planned for his last night as an unmarried man. He certainly didn't need advice on much, especially not sex. He and Bonnie had already mostly moved in together, and worked out any major kinks the general area of shared bathroom space and timetables. They were used to working around both of their crazy work schedules. Compromise and talking things out was already old hat.

"Because some traditions just never die," Coran commented with a grin.

"Somehow, I doubt this will be a traditional bachelor party," Ian snorted. For one thing, he didn't think anyone would pay to drive exotic dancers all the way out here from downtown West City. For another, he didn't think there was enough alcohol in the lodge to get them all roaring drunk.

"And you would be right," Reichart grinned. "Tonight, we thought we'd play a little game."

"And what game is that?" Ian asked. "I'm not playing strip poker with any of you."

His friends, and most of his brothers, snickered in agreement.

"No," Coran shook his head. "Your friend Gary here, and I, have come up with an ingenious little idea, known as 'Everyone _But Ian_ Reenacts His Roles' Charades. We know the name is terrible, but I think it pretty much explains the game."

Ian stared at his oldest brother for several seconds as he realized that meant all of his acting friends, and his _brothers_ were basically going to pretend to be him, all night. "Suddenly I'm glad the girls won't be here."

"Don't worry," Urey grinned at him. "I'm sure the impressions will just get better as the night goes on."

"Or the alcohol will make us think they are," Gary grinned. "Though if it will make you feel better, you can rate our performances."

"Oh, I intend to," Ian assured him. He had to admit, he was sort of curious to see how this went. Particular given his brothers were not known for their acting ability. "However, if this doesn't involve really good booze, I'm staging a raid on the hot tub party, tradition be hanged."

"Don't worry," Gary gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. "This place is amazingly well stocked and I'm told the bartender can mix anything from Amestris, Aerugo, Creta, or Xing."

"Impressive." Ian had to admit, he hadn't paid much attention to the bar when they were choosing a wedding location. "I'm going to have to find out if he's as good as you claim." If he didn't, this was going to be a very long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**November 27** **th** **, 1988**

Ian was very glad he didn't believe in superstitions, because he was not at all upset to run into Bonnie surprisingly early in the morning on his way down to the complimentary breakfast the lodge served. "Ah, the radiance of the morning graces us with her presence," he chuckled softly. "You're up early."

"So are you," she commented with a sly smile, "And looking amazingly alert and not suffering for a man whose friends were bragging yesterday about the insanity they had planned for your bachelor party."

Ian chuckled, rolling his eyes as he started walking again towards the food with her beside him. "Well, it was pretty insane. Did they happen to tell you what they had planned?"

"Callie told me," Bonnie nodded. "I almost wish I could have been there to see their portrayals of you."

"Yeah well, my brothers are terrible actors, even with the inspiration of the finest alcohol West City had to offer," Ian snickered. "Though to be fair, their imitations of _me_ are better than their imitations of my characters. How was your evening?"

"Luxurious," she chuckled. "The hot tubs and the spa here are wonderful."

"Tell you what, next time you go to the bachelor party, and I'll go hide in the hot tubs full of beautiful women," he teased. "Then we can be equally miserable."

"And how would that make you miserable?" she asked skeptically.

Ian kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't have you with me."

"Hey, lovebirds, aren't you supposed to avoid each other before the ceremony?"

Ian looked up and saw his Grandpa Edward sitting at a table by himself, reading a newspaper and sipping a cup of coffee. "And aren't old people supposed to sleep in?" he returned the dig with a grin.

"I'll tell you the next time I see an old guy," Ed countered. "You're welcome to join me. I wasn't expecting to see anyone else up this early. Have you looked outside?"

Ian had to admit he hadn't, even though he knew it had been snowing again. He glanced out past the huge picture windows at the mountains. "Wow."

Bonnie looked too as she sat down. "Oh my. There wasn't that much of it last night!"

The mountains were coated in a thick layer of white, and even the wooden deck outside was covered. Ian guessed there had to be at least six inches. "When did that move in?"

"It got heavy around two-in-the morning," Ed replied, working his right shoulder a little even as he spoke.

Ian realized then why his grandfather was up so early. "We crashed around two."

"One for us," Bonnie smiled as Ian sat down next to her. "I want to enjoy today."

"And you're a grump without sleep," Ian chuckled as the waiter came up, and he ordered an Aerugean espresso. Bonnie ordered a cup of Xingese chai.

"You're one to talk," she quipped in response, nudging him in the side with one shoulder. "You're practically incoherent before your morning coffee."

"I'd like to think I look pretty coherent," Ian replied, not at all offended. "Besides, that's only years of practice at _feigned_ incoherence. I have to be able to act it right?" He ignored the amused looks he was getting from his grandfather. Ian was used to working all sorts of crazy shooting schedules, and while he was very flexible when it came to getting up and being places at odd hours, that didn't mean he necessarily _enjoyed_ that part of his work.

"Then it's your best acting," Bonnie assured him.

"You pull more late nights than I do," Ian reminded her. This was something he had always known, but had gotten more intimately familiar with now that she spent them in his apartment. Having her over more didn't always mean long nights of snuggling, but he had long ago accepted her passion for her work. It was one of the many things he loved about her and was actually looking forward to for a long time to come. "Though you are cuter in the morning," he admitted.

"One of us has to be."

Ian was saved from a response by the waiter returning with their drinks. "Breakfast?" he asked them both.

He wasn't nervous anymore, Ian realized, as his stomach growled. When he was really worried was the only time he lost his appetite. This morning, he felt like he could eat half a cow. Not that he _should._ "I'll try the spinach omelet," he said after another glance at the menu. It looked large enough to tide him over until the wedding feast that would serve as lunch.

"Oh, that looks delicious. I'll have that too," Bonnie nodded.

When he left, Ian looked across the table at his Grandfather. "So, any words of sage advice, oh family Patriarch?"

Edward chuckled. "Nice to be noticed again. I could get used to that title." He sipped his coffee, considering. "While I feel like it's nothing you haven't figured out for yourselves already, keep talking to each other, keep getting to know each other, because you'll grow, and you'll change, as a couple and individually. You need to really listen to each other, and put your relationship before your careers, or your egos. Especially when you're in a line of work that can take one or both of you out of town for long periods of time. You can't let yourselves get lost in getting through the days, and forget to stay in tune. As long as you can do that, you can work out the rest." He grinned. "But I think you already know that."

Ian wondered if his grandfather knew more than he was telling, but the advice was some of the best he had heard. It also clearly came from personal experience. While he had heard stories, he still had trouble imagining Grandpa Ed and Grandma Winry ever being at odds enough that something could tear them apart.

"Thank you," Bonnie spoke before he could, and she was smiling.

"And you're right," Ian agreed, though he didn't feel the need to elaborate.

"You're welcome," Edward said to Bonnie. Apparently, Ian's grandfather understood, because he nodded at him, and continued sipping his coffee.

"What are you two doing?"

Ian recognized his brother's voice as he looked up at grinned at Coran. "Eating breakfast. It's all the fashion these days."

Coran shook his head. "What ever happened to anxiously waiting to see your bride at the altar?"

"So old fashioned," Ian shrugged. "Besides, it's not my fault if my jailers sleep later than me."

Thankfully his brother was clearly no more worried about it than Ian was. Coran just shrugged. "Well, don't let the Moms see you."

"Not a worry," Bonnie assured him. "I heard them both already this morning, helping get all the kids into their outfits for today and doing hair." She smiled wickedly. "My mother is a little envious of all the grandchildren."

That made Coran laugh. "I hope Art and Deanna don't give her false hope about the number she can expect… unless that's your plan."

"No!" Ian replied abruptly before he realized his brother was teasing. He steadied himself. "We had a more manageable number in mind."

He was glad Coran didn't press the issue further. His oldest brother nodded. "Smart plan. Well, enjoy your meal. This is the quietest it's going to be all day."

As he moved away to another table, Grandpa Ed finished his coffee. "If folks are up, that's my cue to go be useful. See you two later."

Ian was about to object, but he saw the look in his grandfather's eyes and said nothing as he and Bonnie were left to themselves for a last few blissful, quiet moments before the momentum of the day swept them into the happy chaos.

* * *

"There you are," Winry commented as Edward walked through the door of their room in the lodge. She was up, and already dressed for the day, though her hair was still down and she was running a brush through it. "I was beginning to wonder."

"I was up early," Ed apologized, smiling as he walked over and kissed her cheek. "So I went down and had breakfast. I hope you don't mind."

The look in her eyes told him she knew why he had been up early. "I just wanted to be sure you were all right. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Ed assured her. After walking around and eating, he had warmed up a bit, and he had given in already that morning and taken his pill that helped ease the ache in his ports. The last thing he wanted to be today was trouble, or distracted from the joyous festivities. "I did see the bride and groom at breakfast."

"Together or separately?" Winry looked surprised.

"Given they were both sitting at my table?" Ed shrugged as he went over to the closet and pulled out his suit. He might as well change. "They are quite the pair."

"You sound amused."

Ed turned and smiled at her, knowing she could see his reflection behind her in the mirror. "They already sound like us."

"Some people might not say that's a good thing."

"I mean when we're not shouting." Ed pulled his sweater off over his head. "There's a comfort level there that wasn't the last time I got to watch them together." He didn't say more. Mostly because any comment he could make on their private life was speculation on his part, however much he would have willingly bet a small stack of sens on it. "They're definitely ready."

"That's good, since they're getting married today." Winry pulled part of her long hair up into a twist, and fixed it there.

"Neither of them looks particularly nervous about it." Ed pulled his dress shirt off the hanger and slid it on, beginning to do up the buttons, grateful for Winry's ability to design nimble fingers that could handle delicate tasks. "I'm just glad to see them so at ease."

"They have a lot going for them." Winry finished fussing with her hair and reached down to pick up an earring, which she slipped into her ear. "They know what they're in for, and they already know they can handle living with the craziness their work requires. Today is probably one of the least complicated productions they've been part of."  
When she put it like that, it made sense. They both worked on films and television sets daily. Compared to that, a wedding-with minimal rehearsal, no complicated outfit changes, and no retakes- must seem like a simple affair. Though Ed doubted they both weren't just as excited as any other couple on their wedding day.

"I don't think there's much that could happen that would faze them." He nodded as he bent to change into his suit pants. "Not even all that snow that's coming down outside."

Winry glanced at the window as she finished putting in her earrings. "I saw that. It's a good thing they planned an indoor ceremony."

"It's better as atmosphere than an inconvenience." Ed buttoned his slacks and reached for his suit jacket, grateful for the wool.

"It's beautiful." Winry turned around and joined him, reaching for his tie as he buttoned the coat, and sliding it easily around his neck. "It feels right, today."

Ed paused as their noses touched, and he reached out for her, kissing his wife warmly before he let her tie his tie. It always looked better when she did it anyway. "You're right, it does."

* * *

Ethan was feeling a little extraneous this morning, not that he minded. It was his nephew's wedding, and he was rather enjoying not having any responsibilities this morning other than attendance. He hadn't even been asked to "help" anyone get over a hangover this morning. So he enjoyed watching everyone else rush about getting ready, while he read the morning paper, had a second cup of coffee, and was mostly ignored.

"You look about as busy as I am," Uncle Alphonse commented glibly as he walked up to the table Ethan had claimed in the sitting area over the large, open lobby. He, like Ethan, was already dressed in his suit for the day, but looked comfortable enough that it was clearly not a new suit.

"Nice when we're not running or paying for the wedding isn't it?" Ethan agreed. "Feel free to join me. So far I haven't managed to get more than a minute-and-a-half between someone in the wedding party darting across this space looking frantic."

"Do you think everything is going all right?" Alphonse asked, frowning just slightly as he took the chair across from Ethan.

"Aldon said it was when I saw him a few minutes ago." Ethan shrugged. He trusted his brother to be honest. "It's just the usual pre-wedding chaos. You know, everything is a minor crisis to be averted until the vows are read, the license is signed, and the party starts."

"Well, it's nice to see the party hasn't started without me then."

Ethan paused halfway into his next thought, and saw Alphonse's eyes go wide with surprise. Ethan looked over at his brother-in-law. "It's never a party without you."

Standing in front of them, already in a nice civilian suit, and looking unassuming and un-Presidential, and very much _not_ in Central, was Franz Heimler. Franz chuckled, looking particularly smug. "Please, I bore people to sleep at parties. Still, I couldn't miss this one."

"Not for one of your nephews." Ethan stood and forwent a handshake to give his brother-in-law a brief hug. "How did you get out of town without being noticed?"

"Took an early day yesterday afternoon and caught the express train to West City. Got in this morning and rented a car, and here I am. I'll be heading out again first thing tomorrow morning, and with luck no one will have any idea I was even out of town, except for James and Krista of course." He shrugged. "Certainly no one will have any reason to think I'm here, or know why."

"Good plan. Maybe you can get home before the news breaks all over that every teenage girl's fantasy life is ruined for at least twenty years." Once the news of Ian's wedding got out, the popular media would be all over it.

Franz chuckled and looked over at Alphonse. "I remember when that could have been said of some of us."

Al snickered. "In my case it's been over half a century. Women these days are more interested in actors in uniforms than real men in uniforms."

"Or doctors for that matter," Ethan agreed with a laugh. "Putting all those particularly handsome fellas on screen makes the rest of us look average." He spotted Lia coming up behind Franz. "It's a good thing they can't find any women prettier than my wife."

"Smooth." Lia smiled at him before turning to Franz. "It's good to see you here, though I didn't expect you."

"No one did." Franz grinned. "That's how I was able to get away."

"Well, I'm sure both Ian and Bonnie will be thrilled you made it, and you're just in time. Come on, gentlemen. It's time to start herding guests."

Ethan finished the last sip of his coffee and offered her his arm. "How can I say no to that tone of authority?"

"You can't," Lia slipped her hand around his elbow. "It's the same one I use on my students."

* * *

As much as she was going to love the boost in her career for these photos, it still meant more to Callie that the moments she was capturing today belonged to one of her brothers. She loved all of them, but she had always felt like Ian understood her in a way her other brothers didn't always, except maybe Reichart. They were all artists in their own mediums, but Ian had always shown an interest in her work, and she had loved following his career growing up, even if it had driven her father crazy because of what was in some of those magazines!

Not that Callie had ever believed most of the drivel and gossip about Ian. If she wanted to know the truth of something, she called him and asked. He took the time to hang out with her, to call back, and he and Bonnie had insisted they didn't want anyone else doing their wedding pictures.

She had spent the past two days taking artistic shots, just to help set the scene: romantic candles on the large stone mantle, the decorations in process, candid shots of family and friends. The setting was gorgeous and Callie couldn't wait to do the actual portraits with the glorious snowfall outside, not when the primary color of the wedding was silver.

Now she found herself in the dressing room with Bonnie, Bonnie's mother, her sister June, and the rest of the bride's maids, taking pictures of those precious moments of preparation that always made great, emotional candid shots. She also found herself admiring Bonnie's dress, and wondering if she could ever afford something similar… someday.

The dress was not white, but a pale, silver silk, overlaid with another thin sheer of shimmering silver. The strapless dress edged at the top, and bottom in subtle ruffles trimmed in tiny pale-blue gemstones. Over the strapless top-in consideration of the weather- was a similarly sheer silver set of sleeves that wasn't quite long enough to be a coat. There was, in fact, a thick white fur stole—costume fur—that accompanied the dress, that Bonnie had already said was primarily for pictures, especially outside! It was luxurious and-even to Callie's practiced hand—felt close enough to real fur to be convincing.

Bonnie's russet brown hair was curled and pulled up, twisted on the sides with silver combs trimmed in the same tiny blue stones, then allowed to cascade loose down the back. Against the silver, it looked even redder than usual. Her jewelry was all in silver, and her shoes—sensible low heels that looked like they would be great for hours of standing and dancing—were a soft, matte silvery-gray. They vanished under the skirts.

Only because she had already seen Ian—being the photographer had its perks—and his silver-gray silk suit, with its ice-blue shirt underneath and silver metallic-threaded tie, could Callie see just how perfectly the designer they had chosen for their wedding outfits had matched them both. The suit went strikingly with Ian's light blond hair, and with the ethereal quality of the silver, white, and pale blue decorations, there was a sense that Callie had walked into one of those old mythic worlds, and she wanted to catch that in some of the pictures. There would be lots of traditional poses, and candid moments, and she would capture those too. She would also be in a few, because while she was working, Ian was her brother, and there would be plenty of family shots. Grandma Winry had offered to take any family photos she wasn't in, and Callie—having seen her albums—was willing to trust her camera to her grandmother.

Growing up in a house full of brothers, Callie found it fascinating to be in the middle of the ruffle and gabble of a room full of nothing but women. Not that she and her friends in school hadn't had plenty of girl time, but it was different. It was also a little strange, knowing all of her own family was elsewhere, helping Ian get ready. She didn't really know Bonnie's friends or family, even though she had gotten to know her soon-to-be sister-in-law fairly well.

She watched, observed, commented when appropriate, and otherwise focused on capturing perfect moments, until it was time to step out so that Bonnie and her mother could have a few private words. Callie would have time to talk with her later. Before that, she had to set up to photograph the ceremony itself. She had picked her location out ahead of time, so pre-set only took a few minutes.

Callie was so focused on setting up her lens and focus on the altar that she didn't realize someone was watching her until she was almost done. "Oh, hi, Ted."

Ted grinned. "Hey, Sis. Sorry, I was just enjoying watching you work."

Callie supposed her professional set-up was far more interesting than the simpler cameras that half the family owned these days. She was about to make a quip about why wasn't he off flirting with Bonnie's single friends, when she decided against it. Something seemed subdued about her youngest—and in many ways closest—older brother this morning. "Just wait until you're one of the subjects later," she grinned.

Ted shrugged. "It's not _my_ big day."

Callie kept working, finding the perfect focal point. Around them, guests were starting to file in and find seats. "No, but it's a family day, and any excuse to get photos of all of us when we're dressed up, clean, and together, is a good one. Mom would kill me if I didn't."

"That's true." Ted nodded. "Maybe I should have bought a suit."

"When you look so dashing in uniform?" Callie couldn't help teasing him a little there. It was not at all unreasonable for him to have chosen his dress uniform for today. They were expensive, nice looking, and the dark blue matched well with the wedding. "Seriously, our family portraits are horribly out of date, so expect to be in a lot of photos."

"Anything for you," Ted promised. "Need any help?"

"Not until we do portraits after the ceremony. Then, you can help me lug my stuff outside."

* * *

Five-and-a-half years. Ian could still remember the last time he'd been punched in the nose like it was yesterday. Not so much because he had any fond memories of getting his nose broken, but because he considered that the beginning of his relationship with Bonnie beyond professionalism. She had fixed up his nose, and then not long after, invited him along to her parents' place for the weekend. It had been the tentative beginnings of a friendship.

Now here he stood, about to promise the rest of his life to her, and just grateful that _this_ major step in his life did not require a broken nose or other massive damage to his face. If it had, at least Uncle Ethan could have fixed it.

Ian was glad he had been able to eat breakfast with Bonnie this morning, or he might have had even more nerves than he found himself having now. Nerves he knew were uncalled for, but logic alone could not dissipate. It wasn't smooth sailing from here, he knew that. There was no way to be certain what the future would hold, professionally or at home. His primary reassurance was the unshakable truth that Bonnie was as determined to make this relationship work long term as he was, and that their love was not a fleeting romance.

 _Oh geez, listen to yourself. Get over it._ Ian shook himself mentally. This wasn't some angst-ridden daytime show written to keep the house-parents entertained. Vows weren't lines to be memorized and recited. He _knew_ them, because they were his words. He couldn't get them wrong. Just like this was the most _right_ decision he felt he had ever made.

The room was full of family and friends. The music started, and Ian willed himself to a state of calm, the way he always did when he needed to perform but wasn't confident of his performance. _No sweat. It's show time._

Then a shimmering goddess appeared in the doorway, and he forgot everything else.

* * *

Aldon squeezed Cassie's shoulders with one arm as he proudly watched Ian stumble—only slightly—through heartfelt vows of love, adoration and joy clear in his expression. Given that all three of their older boys had married at home, in Resembool, it was the smallest wedding so far, but certainly also the most intimate, being limited to only close family and friends. Their extended family alone would have almost doubled the attendance.

As usual, everything was perfect, at least by his estimation. The bride and groom were happy, the vows sincere, and no last minute drama to be found. Aldon had heard some horror stories over the years, but he had never had the misfortune of attending one of _those_ weddings.

As with each of their sons' weddings, Cassie was beaming and damp-eyed as they walked out behind the wedding party afterwards. "That was lovely."

"It was." Aldon had learned over the years to just agree when she got sentimental. Cassie loved weddings, and he no longer felt guilty about the fact that theirs had involved the two of them, a judge, and Sara. Though it had taken years of Cassie assuring him that she did not regret not having a big, fancy wedding like these before he finally believed her. "That's four down." Their four oldest married off, three with children, and all of their children grown and out of the house. With Yurian living with Urey where he belonged, the house had gotten a lot quieter.

"If Callie keeps seeing her boyfriend it may be five before long," Cassie chuckled.

"Good thing that'll be the only wedding I have to pay for." Not that Aldon would mind in the least. He would give his baby girl whatever she wanted when the time came. They had helped with costs in each of their sons' weddings, but he was grateful he hadn't had to pay for all of them!

"Are you two going to dawdle all afternoon?" Ted called from just ahead of them, grinning. He had Callie's bag of extra camera equipment slung across his back.

Aldon chuckled. "No, no, we're coming!" It wouldn't do to be late for new family pictures.

* * *

The ethereal beauty of the falling snow was the perfect backdrop for dynamic and memorable photography. Winry could see why Callie had insisted that at least part of the photos happen outside, particularly couple shots of Ian and Bonnie. She loved watching her granddaughter work as much as she enjoyed watching the newly married couple. Against the dark-and-white of the mountains, in their silver attire, they appeared like visions out of ancient myth, or the fairies of old European literature. Winry had enjoyed those stories. They were in books that Edward and Alphonse had kept.

Bright blond and reddish brown, deep green and hazel eyes, stood out dramatically: a king and queen of winter. It was easy to see why, even in a world where they worked with an inordinately high proportion of beautiful people, Ian had been captivated by Bonnie. She had a great mind, and talents, and a complex personality, but she was also lovely. It was no wonder Ian had been so set and determined to make the relationship work.

"She's almost as pretty as you are," Edward whispered in Winry's ear as he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't say that to Ian," she suggested, even as she smiled. He could still do that to her, even after all those years.

"Why not? Then he'll know just how well his lovely bride is going to mature, and how lucky he really is."

Winry watched Ian, whose eyes were locked on Bonnie as if she were the only other person in the world. "I'm sure he already knows."


	11. Chapter 11

**December 1** **st** **, 1988**

Charlie had forgotten what it felt like to get a good night's sleep, or even a full night's sleep, or what it was like to be told he had done a good job at work. Though he hoped that, maybe, this morning might make a first. He had woken up after somehow managing a solid five hours of sleep in one block—a new record with the baby!—eaten breakfast, and still gotten to work on time.

The day had been relatively peaceful and productive, since Sergeant Major Rol Vensen had been in meetings with the brass all morning, and locked up in his office most of the afternoon. Charlie had actually enjoyed his current project, which was a full engine rebuild in one of the old crew-hauling trucks. He was just polishing up the last bit and checking to make sure nuts were screwed on just right as it came to the end of the day. _He's got to approve this job._ At least, he hoped for even a nod, just one, instead of dismissal—which was a good day—or a tongue-lashing, which was what half of them got on a daily basis. He had already taken her out for a quick test drive, so he _knew_ the truck was fully functional and running smoothly.

At five o'clock, right on the chime, Vensen stepped out of his office, and everyone lined up at attention beside their assignments for the day. Charlie had gotten good at standing and saluting, and waiting at attention without making facial expressions, over the past few months. So he stood, waiting, as Vensen moved his way down the line, inspecting each man's work with agonizing slowness. He never missed a thing.

Finally, he reached Charlie's truck. He waited, trying very hard not to sweat as the man stuck his nose under the hood, inspecting every nook and piece of machinery. Then he went to the cab, and turned her on. He listened for ten seconds, then turned it off and got out. "Do it again, Fischer."

Charlie bit his tongue, stifling the frustration and anger that threatened to boil over. Instead, with perfect calm, he asked "What's wrong with it, Sir?"

Vensen stared at him. "It doesn't purr, Fischer. I want it to purr like a damned kitten, soft and quiet. Now do it again."

Given how noisy the engines were by their very nature, Charlie was fully aware that they were never going to be _quiet_ , but he had gotten this one about as soft as they got, certainly no louder than they normally ran. Still, arguing was not in his best interested. "Yes, Sir."

Vensen moved on down the line. Charlie waited until he was back in his office before he released the tension in his body and took a deep sigh.

"Wonder what's up his backside today," Ace quipped as he joined Charlie. His own work had gotten minimal response, which in this case was almost praise.

Charlie smirked. "I'm beginning to think he doesn't like me."

"Coming to the bar tonight?"

Charlie shook his head. "Not tonight. I promised Shelby I'd bring home dinner."

"She's home all day and you have to pick up food?" Ace looked skeptical. "What does she do all day?"

"Take care of two small kids who never sleep at the same time," Charlie retorted. Cameron wasn't even a month old yet. "You try getting anything done with a toddler and a newborn under foot."

"And this is why I'm single." Ace chuckled, then shrugged casually. "Don't tell me we're going to lose you permanently."

"Nah, I'll be around, just not tonight." Charlie did not intend to give up spending time with the few friends he had up here. "I can probably get away for an evening later this week." Shelby wouldn't mind, he just had to schedule around everything else and make sure she and the kids didn't need anything for an evening, or for one where she might have a friend over. A couple of the girls she worked with had come by to say hello and see Cameron already, and even brought some home-cooked meals over, which had been a saving grace. "It'll take a couple of months before things get back to a normal schedule."

"Well, we'll keep your stool open at the bar," Ace replied with a shrug. "Show up when you get free."

Who knew when that would be? "Thanks, man." Charlie appreciated the offer for what it was. "I'll let you know."

He was glad the day ended without further incident. It was a cold, miserable sludge back to the apartment. At least it wasn't sleeting, he thought, trying to keep on the bright side.

Home was in its usual state of chaos. He opened the door to the sounds of squealing toddler, fuzzing baby, and pots on the stove. Shelby, looking tired but determined, was working on dinner. "Hey, beautiful." Charlie kissed her cheek before hanging up his coat. "How was your day?" Judging by the frazzled ponytail and the fact she was still in sweats, he doubted her day had been any less nuts than his.

"Busy," she replied with a tired smile that looked forced. "Abby's definitely caught a cold. Cam's been fussing all day and I'm not sure why, but we've had two of the worst diapers yet." She shuddered. "The chores are all maybe half done, but nothing's finished, and so this-" she gestured at something he couldn't identify in a pan, "is dinner."  
Charlie winced. Definitely a rough day. He sniffed the air, and tried not to look revolted. "What is it?" he asked, trying to sound like he was curious about specific ingredients, instead of finding it completely unidentifiable.

"I'm really not sure at this point," Shelby admitted, growling with frustration. "There's chicken in there somewhere, and tomato sauce, and a turnip, and some garlic."

"Where did we get a turnip?"

"They were out of potatoes at the market yesterday."

Ah. "Well, I'm sure it will be an adventure," Charlie assured her, wishing he could offer to just go pick up food again, but it wasn't in the budget. So his stomach would just have to suffer, and he refused to complain. Maybe, despite the smell, it would be edible. He didn't want to make Shelby's day any worse. "Can I help?" he asked, kissing a night on the couch—or in the bedroom—a wistful goodbye.

He could have proposed again for the look of relief and joy on his wife's face. "Oh, heck yes! Abby needs a glass of water, and then if you could finish folding the laundry, and put it away, empty the diaper pail, take out the trash, and scrub the toilet…"

"I'm on it," Charlie assured her, trying not to feel guilty that he partially cut her off to keep from getting the whole list at once. "I'll give Abby her drink and I'll do everything else as soon as I've had a shower. I don't think you want these grease-hands all over your intimates."

Shelby looked at his coveralls and hands and nodded. "You're right. Shower first."

At least he got the reprieve of hot steam and decent water pressure.

Charlie took a cup of water over to Abigail, who was laying on the sofa under her favorite blanket, cuddling her stuffed bunny and whimpering. "Hey, sweetie, I have your drink," he offered her the sippy cup.

Abigail reached up for it, sitting up enough to drink properly. "'Ank you, Daddy," she murmured around the end.

Charlie's heart melted, like it did at least twelve times a day around his daughter, no matter how fussy she was. He kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back," he promised, pausing next to Cameron's bassinet to look at his son, who's fussing had softened to gurgles. He might finally be passing out. He decided not to risk attracting his son's attention, and ducked into the bathroom, where he stripped out of his sweaty, grease-stained clothes.

Under the hot water, he closed his eyes, and tried to put the day's frustrations out of his mind. He couldn't bring that home. Not to his kids. And not to Shelby, not when her day was tough too.

He needed a break, but there wasn't one coming in the foreseeable future. Oh well, it wasn't like he needed sleep, or great food, or job satisfaction, or regular sex… right?

 **December 8th, 1988**

"Thank you for letting us go to the barn first," Bonnie kissed Ian's cheek as he closed the trunk of the taxi out of which he had just taken their suitcases outside the apartment complex.

"Like I was going to get you alone before your baby was absolutely comfortable," Ian chuckled. Rosie had taken the train ride surprisingly well for a first time, but Bonnie had spent almost the entire ride in the livestock car, babying her horse. If Ian wanted to spend time with her, it meant sitting on a hay bale surrounded by horses, cattle, and a few sheep. Yet he wouldn't have had it any other way, not seeing how happy having her horse close by made her. The studio stables were well-equipped, and the staff attentive, and they had left Rosie happily grazing in the small paddock attached to her new, roomy, box stall.

"Hey, we did have to drop off her luggage first," Bonnie pointed out. "Unless you wanted to haul her tack chest upstairs."

"No, no, I'm good," Ian assured her, though he was happy to see one of the complex's employees, Dean, coming to meet them with a cart.

"Welcome back, Mr. Elric… Mrs. Elric," Dean grinned a little wider as he added a nod to Bonnie. "It's nice to have you home."

Bonnie's face flushed. "Thank you, Dean. It's nice to be home."

It was only after everything had been unpacked, dirty laundry tossed into the washing machine, and a long, steamy hot shower was accomplished that Ian found himself sitting on his couch, in his house robe, next to his beautiful wife—also in her robe—with nothing urgent that needed doing. At least, not tonight. Tomorrow they would be back at work for the first time in weeks. It felt wonderfully, delightfully normal.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Ian asked.

Bonnie rested her head against his left shoulder. Her hair, still as damp as his, clung lightly to his robe and neck. "Well, I'd like to eat a dinner I haven't cooked myself, cuddle, sleep like a rock, and try not to think about the disaster that's probably awaiting me tomorrow after being gone this long. How about you?"

"Ditto on everything but that last part." He had left his directing work during a break between filming, so there was nothing left hanging, just new work to get started on as soon as possible, and new lines to memorize. "Though I was hoping that now, with Rosie happily elsewhere, I might get some of the attention she stole on the train."

"Jealous that she's prettier than you?"

Ian brought one hand up under Bonnie's chin as she tilted her head up to look at him. "No one's prettier than me… except you."

"I guess I can't argue with that," she acknowledged softly before they kissed. "Did my love for my horse bruise your fragile movie star ego?"

"Nah. I knew getting involved with you would mean being accepted by your first love." Ian slid his left arm around her shoulders. "I know better than to try and separate a girl and her horse."

"One of your many redeeming qualities," Bonnie teased.

"Nice to know I have some." Ian stretched out his legs and kicked them up on the ottoman in front of him. "One of which, is the ability to reach this phone here on the side table and call in whatever delivery you desire." There was a reason he had paid a little extra to have them run a phone line under the carpet to the table where it was more easily reached. Lazy, maybe, but it had come in very useful more than once, like days he had been too sick to crawl off the couch.

Or now, when he finally had room to stretch out and snuggle with Bonnie in privacy and comfort. Trains were not great for intimacy.

"Whatever I desire. I like how that sounds." Bonnie stretched out along the remaining length of the couch. "I'm thinking…seafood."

"Any particular style?" Ian could think of seafood recipes in at least five or six different styles. The only one he hadn't had was Drachman, and there weren't many Drachman restaurants in Amestris.

"Something lightly grilled. Not too spicy."

"Cretan it is." Ian picked up the receiver and dialed the little Cretan restaurant around the corner. It only took a couple of minutes to order grilled fish and vegetables, and a side of their indulgent cheesy biscuits. "They said it will be here in forty-five minutes," he told Bonnie when he hung up the phone. "What would you like to do until—"  
He stopped speaking when he saw his wife's expression. Words were unnecessary. 

* * *

_Author's Note: 9/5/18 Possibly my shortest chapter ever! Came up to a time jump and there just wasn't much else left to add. Story continues!_


	12. Chapter 12

**June 6** **th** **, 1989**

Edward was tired of things that reminded him of his own mortality. This whole spring seemed determined to do it. In March, Mal had passed away. For such a large breed, he had lived a long, healthy life, but that didn't mean he didn't still hold the door an extra second, waiting for the dog to run out ahead of him, only to remember there was no dog. Just the kittens, who preferred to demand their own times to go out, rather than following Edward on his daily walks.

Then in April, they had received the sudden and heartbreaking news that, well into his early hundreds, the Strong Arm Alchemist himself, Alex Armstrong, had passed in his sleep. Edward and Winry had gone up to Central for the funeral, which had been a huge, lavish affair typical of the Armstrong family, though far more somber. What had struck Ed most was the missing faces, faces he could almost feel as ghosts. Hughes, Mustang, Breda, Havoc, and now Armstrong. Sciezka and Vato Falman hadn't made it to the funeral either, because his health was still not good. So the only remaining members of Mustang's original crew in attendance were himself, Fury, and Riza. There were other friends, and relatives, but it struck him just how few of them were really left.

Now here he was, back in Central, for another funeral.

"Thanks for coming, Ed." Alphonse enclosed him in a big hug, that Ed returned with equal force. "It's been a rough couple of days."

"Well, we're here to help," Ed assured his brother. Al looked like he hadn't slept any more than Elicia had since finding her mother had passed in the night.

"Thank you." Elicia hugged Winry then Ed too. "There's still so much to do before the funeral."

"And it will all be done," Winry assured her, sympathetically. "We'll take care of everything. You have everything she wanted, right?"

Elicia nodded. "Mom left pretty straightforward preferences. She had them written out years ago, and we've already talked to the funeral home, and the cemetery. She'll be with Dad."

"Good. If they'd tried to argue I'd have handled them myself." Ed made a fist to make his point.

That got a small smile out of Elicia, who looked like she had cried out most of her tears already, though Ed knew they would find more for the funeral in two days. There were always more. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary. No one was going to argue that Mom and Dad should be together."

"Not a pair as crazy in love as those two." Ed smiled back, his throat tight. Gracia had lived to one-hundred-and-two. That was a reunion very, very long in coming. "So, what's first?"

Alphonse chuckled. "Dinner. There's no reason to stay up late planning on an empty stomach."

"My sentiments exactly. What are we having?"

"Take out." Elicia said as they moved into the living room. "Alyse and Cal are bringing Aerugean over. She wanted to help with the plans."

Of course she did. Alyse would want to make certain that even her grandmother's funeral was the best it could be. "So she's handling the reception?" Ed sat down on one of the couches and kicked off his shoes, glad to have a chance to put his feet up.

Elicia nodded. "She's the one who's been working with the funeral home for their reception hall, and has arranged for the flowers, and the reception food."

"Then what _is_ left to do?" He reached out and took a cookie off the plate waiting on the coffee table. "It sounds like everything is handled."

"Not everything." Elicia shook her head, taking her favorite chair as everyone else settled themselves in. "There's still some last minute coordination with Headquarters. Since she's Dad's widow she gets certain honors, and we really don't know how many people will be in attendance, so we need to finalize how much of everything we really want to have at the reception. I haven't finished writing the eulogy yet, and Mom's outfit needs pressing before I take it to the funeral home tomorrow. It's just—there's so much."

"Easy." Al reached out and squeezed her hand. "We've got this."

Elicia took a deep, calming breath. "I know. It's just… you'd think in my eighties I would be ready for this. But I still wasn't ready to lose my mother."  
They all knew that feeling, Ed thought. "No one ever is."

 **June 7** **th** **, 1989**

 _Another screw up like that one, Fischer, and you can kiss your internship goodbye._

"That…asshole." Charlie's fingers tightened around the neck of his bottle of beer. "I swear he gets off on busting my ass."

"Now there's an image I don't need," Ace snorted. "Relax, Champ. Was your eval really that bad?"

"Threatened not to renew my contract bad," Charlie assured him before taking a long pull. "He's a self-righteous bastard and _nothing_ I do is good enough for him." His work had dramatically improved over the past year, and it had never been shoddy to begin with. He could see the improvement, but it was like his supervisor never even noticed. "How do you keep working here?"

Ace shrugged. "I've been here for three years. He's an ass to everyone. You get used to it, or stop caring. I recommend not caring."

"I _need_ this job, Ace." Much as he wished he didn't, Charlie didn't think getting canned from this one would look good applying for others. With Shelby only working part time, they couldn't afford for him to be out of work.

"Well you know, if you weren't trying to feed four-and-a-half, you'd probably do okay." Ace sniggered. "You should really find some kind of way to release tension that doesn't involve your wife. That or, you know, use protection."

"Can you say that a little louder?" Charlie growled. "I don't think they heard you outside."

"Not like it's a secret. Still can't believe you knocked her up again that fast."

It had been a surprise to Charlie and Shelby too. Yet here they were, six months into baby three and Cameron barely seven months old. Their tiny apartment was absolute chaos. From the moment he got home to the moment he left for work the next morning, there wasn't a moment's peace. First it had been colic, now teething, but his son was fussy more than not, and with Shelby trying to feed him, and carry another, it was amazing she ever got out of the apartment to work any shifts at all. They were both dead on their feet, and sleep came in fits and starts and naps. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept more than an hour without being interrupted.

The news that his grandmother had passed away, and he didn't dare ask for that much time off to go to the funeral, had not improved the situation.

"Yo, Champ." Ace waved his hand at him. "Don't doze off on me now. The night is young."

"Sorry." Charlie shook himself and finished his beer. Frustrated and mad as he was, he needed to chill out a little before he went home, or all of it would bleed over there, and no one would have any peace.

"You, my friend, need a pick-me-up." Ace set down his beer. "And I think I know just the thing."

"Oh?" Charlie hoped it wasn't a drink. He'd already had three beers. If he had any more, he was going to hear it –loudly— when he got home. Shelby had a nose like a hound dog, and hair-trigger nausea these days. He was probably in for an earful already, if she hadn't already passed out for her first nightly nap before he got home. "This isn't going to cost me is it?"

"Nope, nope, not a thing." Ace stood and gestured for Charlie to follow him. "That is, not if you ask her nicely."

Suspicious, Charlie stood and followed Ace through the crowd, and over to the bar. It took him a moment to realize that Ace was leading him towards a tall woman with thick, black hair that ran down her back.

"Desi!" Ace waved.

The woman turned, and Charlie got a look at nearly all the rest of her, given the tight black dress she was wearing. It covered just enough to qualify as decent, in any direction, but it certainly didn't suggest anything less. "Ace! Been a while."

"Yeah, well, you know how they keep us hopping," Ace chuckled. "You alone tonight?"

"For the moment," Desi replied, eyeing Charlie appreciatively. "Though I have a feeling you're about to fix that."

"If you're interested."

"You know I am."

"Great. Then it's settled. I'll leave you two to get acquainted."

Charlie had no idea what was going on.

"Give me just a moment to settle my bill." Desi turned back to the bartender, and Charlie took a moment to grab Ace and drag him aside.

"What the hell is this?" Charlie demanded in barely a whisper.

Ace chuckled. "Your savior, man," he assured him with a pat on the shoulder. "She's voracious, hot, discrete, and you're just her type."

"But I'm—"

"Married? So are half her fellas. Desi likes variety. Chill out. You'll like her."

"Look, Ace, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but—"

"But what? You're gonna crawl home to your den of pups like a good dog and get growled at? I've heard you griping. Don't tell me it's all heaven and apple pie at your place. Let the steam out, give your wife a break and you'll both feel better. If there's a man I've seen who needs to get laid, it's you, and Desi never gets attached to anyone. She just likes a good time like anyone else. It's simple."

Charlie was still trying to figure out why Ace's words made a twisted kind of sense when Desi joined them. Standing, she was actually a little taller than he was he noticed, as she sidled up beside him, sliding her bare arm through his. "So, you're Ace's friend. I've been wanting to get to know _you_ better. My place is practically right upstairs. You like cards?"

"Yeah," he blurted out a response, surprised by the innocuous question.

"You any good?"

Ace snickered as he turned to leave. "He's got a great poker face."

"Oh good." Desi pulled him towards the door. "Then have I got the game for you."

* * *

Shelby had no idea what time it was when she was awakened by the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. Rolling heavily over, she glanced at the clock. She had to blink twice before she cleared her vision enough to see that it was almost midnight.

She had been asleep for almost three hours?

A momentary panic seized her and she pushed herself up. How had she slept so long without the house imploding? When she had passed out, Abigail had been in bed, and she had just finished feeding Cameron, but he hadn't let her sleep more than an hour in months. Slowly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. "Charli e?"

The water turned off. Afew moments later the door opened and Charlie, hair soaked, appeared. "Something wrong?"

"No. At least, I don't think so," she admitted, feeling suddenly foolish. "Are the kids okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine," he assured her. "Abigail's out like a kitten, and when I got home, Cam woke up, so I warmed up a bottle. I hope that's okay. You looked beat."

He what? "When did you get back?"

"Not too long ago," he admitted as he stepped out of the bathroom, still naked, and reached for a towel over the back of a chair. "Sorry about that. It was a rough day at work, so we went to the bar to blow off some steam and I lost track of time."

Still, she had gotten more sleep than she had expected, thanks to him. Shelby couldn't find it in her to be mad. Groggy as she was, it was still the best she had felt in over a year. "That's okay. I'm glad Cam ate for you."

"Like a champ," Charlie assured her with a tired smile. He finished toweling off, then dragged on a pair of shorts and joined her in bed. "Which means we've probably got a bit before he needs either one of us again," he reached out and slid one arm around her shoulders as he eased her back down beside him. "Which means we've got a little time to ourselves."

There was a warmth in his tone she hadn't heard in weeks. Shelby snuggled in closer to him. "And just what did you have in mind?" She wasn't sure where he was going with this.

Charlie's smile was broken by a yawn. "Well… I was thinking some passionate snuggling, followed by the most sensual sleep ever."

She chuckled. "Sensual sleep, hrm? That's a new one."

Charlie kissed her cheek, his breath fresh and minty after his shower. "It seemed preferable to half-dead and comatose."

"True. I'm for it if you are."

"Great." He gave her shoulder a squeeze as they settled as close as they could get. "Prepare to snuggle like you've never snuggled before."

 **June 8** **th** **, 1989**

Alphonse straightened his tie one last time in the mirror before heading downstairs to drive over to the cemetery. For the sake of simplicity, he and Elicia, Edward and Winry were all riding over together. The rest of the family—those who could make it back to town in time or still lived there—were driving in groups as well. Alphonse had no doubt that the turn out would leave little room for parking, particularly at the reception hall. That meant Will, Ren, Cal, Alyse, and Gloria were in one car, and Ethan, Lia, and Aeddan were in theirs. The Mustangs would all be there, and Franz, James, Krista, and little Aithne.

Alphonse had stopped trying to keep track of everyone expected. Even some of Elicia's extended Hughes relatives, and some of Gracia's, were coming. Those still alive, who had been close enough with Gracia to visit over the many years she had lived with Al and Elicia. Though there were still a few Alphonse was certain he had never met.  
He felt bad that so many of the grandchildren—his and Ed's—had been unable to get home in time, but funerals weren't like weddings, and several days of travel just made some things impossible. Gloria was the only one who had made it back, and she was going to have to turn right back around and go back to East City for her last final exams and college graduation ceremony. Then hope a train to North City, where she had lined up her first full time writing job with the local paper, the North City Star.

The last days had been a torrent of phone calls, to and from Minxia, Michio, Kamika, Charlie, Sciezka and Falman, and Fury. Following so close on the death of Alex Armstrong, it was quite the blow.

Still, maybe it was a product of their lives, but Alphonse found more comfort in supporting his family, than being comforted himself. The person who had lost the most, and who was understandably taking it hardest, was Elicia.

It was a quiet drive over to the cemetery, with everyone lost in their own thoughts. There wasn't even a mood-lightening quip out of Edward, which Al had more than half expected. Maybe it was because, despite the number of people they had lost in their lives, especially in recent years, this still felt different.

To Alphonse, it felt a little like losing Mom twice, it was just easier to believe and accept this time. Gracia had been a second mother to him and to Edward in their younger years, and even when they were all adults, and old, and the years made next to no difference, she had been a good friend, and quiet matriarch. She had watched grandchildren so they wouldn't have to go to daycare, and sometimes even other people's grandchildren. She had loved everyone, and been family to everyone.

 **SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK**

Winry could not have asked for better weather for saying farewell to a dear friend. For June, it was unusually cool, and overcast but without rain. It was the kind of weather Gracia always called perfect gardening weather, because you could spend hours outside without burning, but it was still a pretty day.

The cemetery was almost as full as it had been for Alex Armstrong's funeral, which did not surprise her. Gracia had been loved and respected by so many people.  
Winry stood at the front, between Edward and Elicia, one hand tightly squeezed in Ed's through the solemn procession, and a few words of good will from the military chaplain. She gave Elicia's hand a small squeeze as her near-sister let go of Alphonse and moved forward to speak.

She had not been here for Mr. Hughes' funeral, but for a moment, Winry could almost imagine she could hear little Elicia in her head, lost and alone as they buried her father.  
Now, despite being past middle-aged and almost entirely gray herself, somehow Elicia still looked small.

Beside her, Alphonse was tense, and clearly felt the same way she did. He seemed to be holding himself back from rushing up to her side. She would be fine for a short few minutes.

Elicia looked around, took a deep breath, and smiled. "Mom would have loved today," she spoke clearly. "Perfect weather to be outside with friends and family. Though she'd have shaken her head at all the fuss made for her, and insisted on wiping our tears and inviting us all over for food." That elicited several soft chuckles despite the solemnity of the occasion. "That was her way. She mothered everybody, whether they knew they needed it or not, and gave all of herself to making other people happy, with her conversation, her crafts, her food, her volunteer work. She was selfless, and amazing, and the best mother a girl could have asked for. I just wish I could see the reunion she and Dad are having right now." Her voice hitched, and she took a moment to dab her eyes with a handkerchief. "Thank you, everyone, for coming."

It was shorter than what she had practiced the night before, but Winry didn't think anyone would care that it was a brief Eulogy. Everything important had been said.

Elicia moved back to Alphonse's side, where he hugged her close as the soldiers who had carried the casket finished up and recessed out.

Slowly, the crowds receded, until only a few were left to pay graveside respects.

"We're going ahead, Mom." Alyse laid a hand briefly on Elicia's shoulder. "We'll see you at the reception."

Elicia nodded.

Winry was grateful. While the timing between the two events allowed for some leeway, the reception would be starting soon, and someone in the family needed to be there to run it. Of course, the funeral home had people there to actually run the reception, but they were a family of people who needed to be kept busy.

"We'll be along soon," Alphonse assured her daughter.

Finally, it was just the four of them left.

How many times had they stood together at gravesides? Winry had lost count, but still had memories—much faded with time—of finding Edward and Alphonse often at their mother's graveside, or sitting at her own parents' graves. She had come to this very spot, usually with Gracia and Elicia, for decades, to tend and visit Maes Hughes. Now, he was no longer alone, and while Winry knew full well that it didn't make a functional difference that their bodies were buried together, emotionally there was all the difference in the world. There was a new headstone too, one for them both. It was a beautiful piece of black marble, carved with apple blossomsand the words _Bound by Eternal Love._  
Eventually, they had to go, but she and Ed made one more stop on the way to the car. Winry was not at all surprised to find that her daughter's grave was immaculate, without a weed or dead blade of grass in sight. Nor was she surprised to find a fresh bouquet.

Clearly Franz had been there first.

* * *

Alyse had rarely been asked to plan funeral receptions, but there had been no question that she was _going_ to help be sure her grandmother was remembered with dignity, and with a send off she would have actually enjoyed attending. Her wishes had never been secret. She had said for years that when she died, she wanted people to remember the happy times instead of dwelling on her loss. "My life has been a good long one," she had said, almost fifteen years ago now, "and when I pass, there should be no reason for tears. I've done everything I have wanted to do, and I don't regret living a good life that Maes would have wanted me to."

Still, it was odd to be making sure everyone was enjoying food, and the music playing, which Alyse had instructed them to keep mostly to Grandma's favorite instrumentals, though a few of her nostalgic favorites from old singers had people smiling even when they had tears in their eyes.

"You doing all right?" Cal asked as he came to check in on her for the third time in less than half an hour.

Alyse kissed his cheek and accepted a hug. "I'm all right. This is the least demanding group of event attendees I've ever dealt with."

"No one with any sense or taste is going to complain about a funeral reception," Cal assured her. "At least, not one as classy as this. You're not serving anything hard enough for things to get out of hand."

"I doubt grandma would have appreciated drunken brawling at her funeral."

"Did I suggest we should?"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

Cal chuckled softly and slipped one arm comfortingly around her shoulders. "Maybe at a different funeral. I don't need your grandmother haunting me with a disappointed expression, or you angry with me."

"That's good, because I wouldn't want to have to be angry with you." She leaned into his side a moment, enjoying the reassurance of his presence.

It was then that she noticed someone in the crowd she hadn't seen earlier. For a moment, she didn't say anything, because she didn't want Cal to notice him yet. Instead, she watched as Alexei—dressed appropriately in a somber suit—work his way through the crowd to Gloria who, upon seeing him, gave him a deep hug. Of course Gloria would have told him she was running to Central for her grandmother's funeral, but she hadn't mentioned Alexei coming, so it seemed to be a surprise to her too.

"What's he doing here?"

Yep, Cal had seen him too. Alyse managed not to sigh audibly. "Why shouldn't he be here?"

"I didn't say he shouldn't be here," Cal replied in a quiet voice. "I was just asking what he's doing here?"

Which equated to almost the same thing, but Alyse did not point it out. "Comforting his girlfriend, clearly," she pointed out sensibly. "The way any devoted, caring person would." She reached up and gave his hand a squeeze. "Is it really that strange that he would do something you would do?"

She could see that giving Cal pause. He could hardly argue that he would not have crashed any event to make sure she was all right if he thought she might be hurting or in danger. In case of an imminent threat, Cal would have wrecked the place without a second thought. Alexei, meanwhile, had shown up appropriately dress, arrived unassumingly, and gone straight to Gloria. He was supposed to be in East City next week for her graduation. Apparently detouring through Central was an acceptable leg of the trip, even though there was now a train route from North City that ran out towards the East without cutting through Central now, cutting a day-and-a-half off the trip.

"Well, I'm going to say hello." Alyse liked Alexei, and the more she got to know him, she could see why her daughter loved him, and why he clearly felt the same about Gloria.

Alexei spotted her coming and, true to form, came forward to meet her with a slightly abashed expression as he offered her his hand. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Elric."

"Hello, Alexei," she took the offered hand, smiling as he bowed slightly over it. "It's good to see you."

"Thank you." He straightened up and let go. "I hope you don't mind my coming. Gloria told me about the funeral on the phone, and I wanted to pay my respects."

Alyse knew Alexei had met her grandmother only a couple of times, and that really he was here more for Gloria, but there was true sincerity in his tone. "You're always welcome," she assured him, noticing a momentary relief on Gloria's face behind him. "And thank you. Though this is quite the detour for you."

"No, not really," Alexei disagreed respectfully. He did not elaborate, but the meaning was clear enough. Time with Gloria was never wasted. It did not matter that he would see her in a week in East City, or that she was moving to the same city he lived in and he would soon see her as much as they both liked.

"Well I'm glad." Alyse didn't try to counter-argue. She was rather pleased with his response and—Cal's feelings be hanged—she was quite firmly of the opinion that this boy had better marry her daughter. "You have a place to stay?"

"Yes, with a friend from college."

"Good." Alyse looked at her daughter. "You know, you don't have to stay until clean up."

Gloria looked startled. "But won't you need help, and would it be appropriate?"

Alyse smiled. "We have more than enough help, and I know your great-grandmother would have understood. Grandma Gracia was a hopeless romantic."

* * *

Everything was going as well as could be expected at a funeral. Edward had certainly been to enough of them over the years to know. Eventually, as always happened, stories turned to happier times, and people remembered what they loved about a person, and the deep, keen sense of loss that seemed to over flood the burial itself mellowed into a sweet sorrow. There was too much good in the world to feel that pain forever. Ed knew Gracia would have preferred it this way anyway. Not everyone had made it, but a surprising number had, and Ed found himself people-watching from a quiet corner for a good portion of the afternoon. Every Elric in town was in attendance. Ted, unfortunately, was out of town on assignment. Ed didn't know where, and he figured he wouldn't unless his grandson chose to tell him. He didn't have the clearance to just ask about top secret missions anymore, and the fact that he had just been told Ted on assignment at all meant it was something sensitive. It made Ed proud really, knowing his grandson had turned into a much more reliable State Alchemist than he had ever been. The name Edward Elric might become famous twice over one of these days. Maybe they'd be making a film about the Proteus Alchemist next.

Not that Ian would play him, having already played Ed.

His gaze paused on the grandson in question, who was chatting animatedly with a couple of the other guests, Bonnie at his side. From the few minutes he had been able to speak with them today, they seemed as happy with each other and their life as they had been when they got married last winter and, if possible, even more at ease. Ed found it reassuring to see. Especially considering the media blow-up when word had finally gotten out that Ian Elric had gotten married. The press had gobbled up the few photos that Callie had sold them—hand-picked by Ian and Bonnie beforehand—at a hefty price, and the very brief interviews they had gotten with some of Ian's actor friends on set, and Bartholomew Tanner. Ian and Bonnie had finally consented to a single interview, with the most respectful of the newscasters available, if only to put any crazy rumors to rest. The cute—but very non-scandalous—tale of their friendship slowly developing on set into romance, and Ian's pursuit of Bonnie, had done a lot to settle any rumors as to who had been pursued, and that it should not have really surprised anyone who followed either of their careers. Ian had told Ed he hoped it would keep his fans from being aggressive or hateful towards Bonnie, and it did seem to have had that effect on most of them. Ed had rather liked the little part near the end of the interview where Ian had assured his fans that it was Bonnie's support that kept him going, and they should thank her for his career as much as he did. He had also asked that if they were really his fans, they would respect their privacy.

After that, with no obvious scandals to exploit, the gossip rags had gone quiet on the subject, and the respectable news outlets—television or paper—had gone back to reporting more important things, or career-related articles. While Ian was still often the subject of the entertainment section, the focus had shifted back to his acting roles. It was easy, since _Golden Warrior_ was coming out in theaters in a couple of weeks now that all the editing was done.

Ed was looking forward to that to. They'd nominated Ian for an award for his portrayal of _him. Maybe they'll give him one for his fictional betrayal of my old man._

* * *

The house was not quieter than usual as Elicia curled up in bed, snuggling closely against Alphonse's warm, reassuring form. His arms folded around her, offering comfort. Elicia could hear the subtle creaks and murmurs of Edward and Winry conversing in the guest bedroom downstairs. It was better, she thought, than the odd silence of the days before their arrival, but after her mother's passing. It would take time to adjust to the change, especially when Ed and Winry went home to Resembool.  
Part of her wanted to go with them.

"You've got your serious thought face on," Alphonse commented, his face just visible in the dim moonlight.

"Winry suggested today that we should come for an extended stay."

Al smiled. "Ed said the same thing. He even said we could bring the cats if we wanted."

Now _that_ was a serious invitation. "Do we want to?"

"Do you?" Alphonse asked her. "I'm always happy to spend some time in Resembool, and it might be nice to get away for a few weeks, and give things a chance to settle down. It would be nice to visit for longer than just a few days."

"I think so too." Elicia knew that Edward and Alphonse never got to visit enough. Despite years, and physical distance, the two brothers were as emotionally close as they had always been. Besides, she would love to spend more extended time with Winry. They always talked about all the things they wanted to do, but hardly had time to do so far apart. It would make the transition easier. "Should we actually take the cats?"

"Why not?" Al smiled. "The house is big enough for all the cats to have their own spaces. We practically have a floor to ourselves. Besides, Resembool has more mice."


	13. Chapter 13

**August, 17** **th** **, 1989**

Gloria was never one to pass up a good opportunity when it presented itself. The chance to go up to Briggs for a couple of days to cover a story of interest to the North City Star was definitely not one to miss, since it meant she would get to visit her brother for the first time since her short visit the year before, when her nephew had been tiny. She could still hardly believe Charlie and Shelby were expecting their _third_ child next month. Charlie had assured her on the phone that that was it! She just hoped that was the case. That was a lot of children close together. But then, she had heard some families liked them that way. It certainly meant less years over-all at the baby and toddler stages.

Still, she was looking forward to tracking her brother down and seeing for herself how his little family was going, and finding out if Charlie knew yet if his contract was going to be re-upped or not. The last time she had seen him had been months ago, when Cam was tiny. Abigail was always excited to see her, and despite the chaos that had surrounded Charlie's marriage, Gloria loved her niece and nephew. Abigail called her 'Auntie Glo' and Gloria wasn't about to correct her.

The first time he heard it, Alexei had told her it fit her glowing personality.

There were definitely benefits to living in North City that had nothing to do with her job, and everything to do with her boyfriend. Despite the time they had been dating, living in the same city was a whole different dynamic, and a lot more enjoyable. Instead of phone calls and letters and traveling days on trains to see each other, they could have regular dates. Okay, so half of those ended up being him at her apartment, or her at his house, while they ate dinner and worked on their respective projects. That was what their life would probably be like if they ever moved to the next step though, so she was glad that he was comfortable enough with her to live normally. They could be themselves around each other, and it just worked.

Thankfully, his family did not mind her becoming a semi-permanent fixture in their lives either. Gloria had met them on previous visits, and they got along just fine. Alexei's mother had even –in a private moment—informed Gloria quite directly that she was by far the nicest girlfriend her son had ever had, and she firmly hoped Gloria would be _the one._

Gloria was definitely to the point of wondering _when_ instead of _if_. They talked about the future all the time, and what they wanted out of life, and many of those plans already included each other. Alexei had very set ideas, however, on what he needed to accomplish first, and how things should be done, in a way that was almost contrarily old fashioned compared to how equal their relationship was most of the time. He just insisted he wanted to surprise her, because it was so hard to do.

She could live with that.

Gloria stopped at a public phone just outside the building where she had completed her interview for the article. While she had told Charlie and Shelby she would be in town today, she did not want to show up without calling first.

"Hello, Fischer residence," Shelby's voice came across the line. The sound of the children was clear in the background.

"Hi, Shelby, it's Gloria."

"Oh, hi!"

"I just wanted to see if now was all right to stop by. I'm done with my interview, and I was wondering if you wanted me to pick anything up on the way over?"

She could almost hear the relief on the other side of the line before Shelby spoke. "Actually, if you could pick up a gallon of milk on the way over, I almost have dinner ready but we're out."

"Sure. I'll get some." Gloria remembered how fast they cleared out milk at home when she was a girl. "See you in a bit."

"Thanks, Gloria. See you."

There was a supermarket on the way to the apartment, so it only took a few minutes to swing in, make the purchase, and continue down the street. There were a lot of folks on the street, given it was right around dinner time for most people, and even mid-week people liked to eat out, or needed to do their shopping.

Charlie should be on his way home too, though he was probably behind her.

At least, that was what she thought until she saw him standing near the door to one of the other shops on the street, chatting with someone she couldn't quite see.  
Up closer she realized it was the woman running the flower shop. "You're off early," she commented when she was close enough to do so without shouting across the crowded street.

Charlie twitched, and looked her way as if startled. "Oh, Gloria! I didn't see you."

"I told you I was visiting today," she reminded him, crossing her arms, the bag with the milk hanging off one side. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"No, no." Though his face said otherwise. "I just didn't expect to see you before I got home."

"Well I'm on the way there right now. Shelby said dinner was almost ready."

"Great. I'll just… give me a second." He turned back to the woman in the doorway, who picked up a bouquet of summer flowers and held it out. "Yep, just what I ordered." He reached for his wallet, pulled it out, and paid. "Thanks, Lina. See you later."

Lina smiled and went back inside.

Charlie fell in next to Gloria. "Well, shall we?"

He was jumpy. Gloria felt that uncomfortable feeling she got in her stomach when her brother was up to something. It was never good when he was jumpy. She had no idea how he had kept the secret of Shelby's original pregnancy under wraps as long as he had around their parents. He was so easy to read. "What did you mean by see you later?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

Charlie momentarily tensed. "What, oh that? Just that we know her, and her boyfriend. He works with me, so sometimes we all hang out." He shrugged. "Why?"

Because up close, she could tell his hair was even more rumpled than usual… and other things. Gloria bit her tongue from saying something she would probably regret. Instead she grabbed his arm and nearly pulled Charlie down a quiet side street. Then she yanked her small makeup case out of her purse and held the mirror up. "Look for yourself."

Charlie looked confused, then he looked at the mirror and his face flushed crimson as he saw the lipstick smudge on his neck, down near the collar of his shirt. His eyes widened, and his mouth twitched as if he were trying to find words, but none came.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Charles?" Gloria asked in a low voice as she put the mirror back in her pocket. When she looked up, he still seemed to be trying to find his voice. She could not imagine him having any kind of sensible explanation. She had hoped, beyond words, that maybe it was somehow Shelby's from that morning, but not from the way her brother was behaving. "Does Lina's _boyfriend_ know?"

Charlie rubbed hastily at his collar with his fingers. "She doesn't have one," he finally mumbled.

"So you _lied_ to me?" Disbelief turned to anger. She couldn't believe she was hearing this! "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised if you're lying to Shelby too. Does Lina know you're married?" If not, she did now.

"Yeah." He wasn't meeting her eyes.

"So how long has this little affair being going on?" She didn't dare to hope they'd just been making out. Even that would be bad enough, but she knew her brother was capable of impulsive and stupid things.

"It's n-not long," he changed his sentence half way through. "It's nothing serious."

"You're cheating on your wife. I don't think it gets more serious than that, Charles."

"Stop calling me that."

"Why? Because Mom does when you're in trouble? Well then get used to it, because you are in some _serious_ trouble. You've got Shelby and your _kids_ at home, relying on you, and waiting for you and you're out here, fooling around? You defied Mom and Dad and her parents to marry Shelby and be together, and now you're just going to treat her like dirt? I… I'm having a lot of trouble believing it, to be frank. Why—you know what, no. I don't want to know why. There is no possible rationale for this that makes it okay, and I don't want to hear your excuses. Just please… please tell me it's ending… now."

Charlie looked like he had a grapefruit stuck in his throat, but he nodded. "I… yeah."

"Charles."

"It's done! Fine. Happy?"

"Not in the slightest." A headache was forming behind her eyes. Gloria shook her head. "That means with any other…. People… too. This has to stop, Charlie, or you're going to ruin a good thing, and lose a woman who—for reasons I don't entirely understand sometimes—was willing to turn her entire world upside down for you, and follow you out here, and put her career on hold, and raise your kids and _why the hell_ don't you two ever seem to use protection, and oh god… please tell me…"

"I'm not _that_ stupid," Charlie answered her question, though the barrage of words made him take a step back. "I don't need any more kids."

"Damn straight you don't." Gloria took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. It was too much to take in all at once, and she couldn't walk into Charlie's apartment looking furious or Shelby would know immediately that something was up.

"Please don't tell anyone."

"That's _your_ job." Gloria opened her eyes and stared deeply into his. "Just dear gods if you do it while I'm here I will use what little alchemy I know to transmute you an iron pair of underwear with no key."

"Fine, I get it. Please, let's just… get through this evening. Is it gone?"

Gloria glanced at his neck. "Yes." Without the smudge, he just looked like he'd had a busy day as a mechanic, which meant nothing looked more out of place than she would have expected. "Let's go." She was no longer looking forward to the rest of the evening, having to pretend she didn't know something was up. She couldn't help but wonder if Shelby was suspicious, but Gloria knew she couldn't ask. _What is with you, Charlie?_ Maybe things weren't going as well as they seemed. Clearly not, if he was cheating.  
Well, she supposed she would see when she got to the apartment.

* * *

To call it an awkward evening wouldn't even have covered it, Charlie thought. For him, it would have been a perfectly typical evening if not for Gloria's extremely unfortunate timing. Of course, maybe he should have expected his investigative reporter of a sister to stumble upon him at just the wrong moment, and immediately deduce what was going on.

He couldn't have explained to her, because it didn't make much sense to him, how the release he was getting elsewhere made it easier to be with-it and on top of things at home.

Thankfully, his sister was also a great actress, and if it weren't for a couple of looks she gave him when Shelby wasn't looking, it might have been a totally normal visit. Certainly Abigail was thrilled to see her Auntie "Glo." Cameron was happy to be held and get attention from just about anyone. Shelby and Gloria chatted about all sorts of things from babies to Gloria's relationship with Alexei. Charlie ate, and nodded where appropriate, and decided it was wisest to keep his mouth shut.

Gloria stayed late enough to help do all the dishes, and insisted on tucking Abigail and Cameron in for the night before catching a late bus back to North City.

Once she left, Charlie took advantage of the momentary quiet to duck into the shower, and scrub down, wishing the water could wash away more than just a day's grime and oil. When he came out again, Shelby was in the living room, looking idly at the flowers he had brought, which she had put in a vase. There was a soft expression on her face, and he was struck once more by her beauty.

She caught him looking. "They're very pretty. Thank you again." She stood, and moved toward him, and hugged him around the middle, resting her head against his chest.

His arms moved instinctively, wrapping around her in a position that was intimately familiar. "You've been quiet this evening."

"Well it's hard to get a word in when you two are talking," he chuckled softly.

"Did you want to tell me something?"

He hesitated. There were a lot of things he should say, but he had no idea where to begin. Here, in this quiet, intimate moment, with their children peacefully sleeping—a rare occurrence— seemed a horrible time to start unpleasantness. Besides, weren't they doing better than they had in the months after their arrival?

She was looking up at him now, with a curious expression.

Charlie kissed the top of her head, and pulled her closer. "I love you."

Shelby's smile broadened. "I love you, too. Do you…want to do something?"

"Like what?" She couldn't mean what it sounded like, not as far along as she was.

Or could they? "Oh, just fool around. I feel good tonight."

It was more than he'd gotten from her in months. She looked so hopeful. No…he couldn't turn that down. "Whatever you wish. I'm all yours."

* * *

Oh, how she wished that were true, Shelby thought later, as they lay in bed in the dark. They had played around until she was too tired for anything more, and they had explored the limits of what was physical possible so late in her pregnancy.

Charlie had passed out beside her, his hair its usual rumpled mess, in a careless sprawl, with one arm draped carelessly over her.

It almost made her heart ache as she reached out, absently pushing a curl out of his face. The man he was now was even better looking than the boy she had fallen for just a few short years ago. He was her one and only, her everything.

It was killing her to think that she wasn't his.

But she wasn't stupid. Even without being at work, she heard rumors from her friends. Charlie's buddies were hardly known for being the solid, dependable types, and the more she had learned about them, the less she had liked it. But she hadn't said anything, because she didn't control his friends, and he had never tried to control hers. Not once. He had never been the jealous type, because she had never given him reason to be. Not that she had many male friends, especially not here.

Briggs was the type of place where nothing stayed secret, and Charlie should have known that, because if he had, he would have known that Shelby had already heard rumors—some with names attached—of other women, just in the past few months. None of them were women she worked with or had met personally.

Shelby had hoped it would end quickly…a momentary lapse in judgment brought on by the stress and uncertainty that he would get to keep his job. It was far too late to call it that. Not when she had heard of at least three different women.

It made no sense, and she didn't want to believe it, but no one would have brought her this information if it was unfounded gossip. At least, not from Teresa or Paulette, who worked with her at the Briggs hospital.

When she could work. Shelby missed her job. After this one… well she was just going to put her foot down, because they didn't need more than three children! They needed to talk, but it was so hard to bring up. There was still a small part of her that didn't want to bring the accusation to light, as if that would make it more real… and it might drive Charlie away. He had been happier, more content, and more understanding recently. Shaking things up would only mean fighting, and anger, and insecurity. It would hurt Abigail and Cameron.

But it wasn't fair to her either. Charlie had sworn his undying love for her, had defied their families to be with her—and broken tons of rules in the process. He made love to her with passion and said regularly how much he loved her.

Like tonight. She had felt sure that something was up tonight. He had been so quiet at dinner, and Gloria more talkative than usual. Did her sister-in-law know something? It wasn't impossible, but it also wasn't her place to be involved if she did know. Shelby couldn't blame her for that, and she couldn't presume.

Yet she had offered him the opportunity to come clean… and he had said nothing. He wasn't going to be honest with her, and she could not deny the fact that he might not have been truthful about other things. If so, how much of their relationship was predicated on lies?

How much did she want to risk to find out the truth?

* * *

It was almost midnight when the bus stopped at the terminal in North City. Gloria was grateful for her light jacket. It was chilly up here even in the hottest part of summer, particularly when the sun went down.

Her mind had been on the revelation that her brother was an unreliable good-for-nothing the whole way home on the bus. So much so, that she ran into a human wall just outside the doors before she even looked up.

The apology died on her lips as she saw Alexei smiling down at her. "Good evening."

Despite her mood, Gloria couldn't help smiling. "It's a little late for evening, isn't it?"

"Not for a writer." He offered her his arm. "I thought, at this hour, you might want some company on the way home."

Not that he thought she couldn't take care of herself—he knew better—but company. It also didn't hurt that no one was likely to mess with her with the towering blond powerhouse for an escort. "Your company, anyway." She took the offered arm. "It's been a long day."

"Very long," he agreed as they walked out to the parking lot. "I spent the whole day chained to my desk, finishing that article on the ancient sewer carvings of Pylos, and then got almost seven pages knocked out on my book."

"That's great!" Sometimes his productivity amazed her as much as his creativity. The book was a personal project he hoped to publish eventually and he rarely got the time he wanted to work on it. "Does that mean you're going to sleep tonight at all, or just spend tomorrow strapped to an IV of coffee?"

"If they made one, I'd probably use it," he admitted, squeezing her hand warmly as they reached his car. "Sleep is a necessary evil to the creative mind."

"Oh, I don't know," Gloria disagreed as she sat down and buckled her seatbelt. "I have many of my best ideas when I'm dreaming. Thankfully, I remember them later. Besides which, you can't expect to keep your health if you don't get enough sleep, and then think of all the time together we'd miss out on if you got sick?" One thing she had learned in college, was that while short periods of little sleep were part of life, going for too long was a road to disaster.

"You wouldn't nurse me back to health?" Alexei asked as he slid into the driver's seat of the little black sports car. "You wound my feelings."

"I never said that," Gloria pointed out, shaking her head at his playful big-eyed expression. "But if you were really sick, no amount of nursing would make that fun for you… and I don't kiss plague carriers; not while they're contagious."

Alexei sighed, but his smile made it clear he was enjoying the banter. "Then I guess I'll have to listen to your good advice, and sleep at some point."

"I like how you call it good advice instead of nagging."

"Well now, if you tell me once, and then I acknowledge the wisdom of your words, and follow through and you don't have to say it repeatedly, it's not really nagging, is it?"

"No, I suppose not," she conceded. " _Are_ you going to follow through?"

"I will try, but now that my muse is home, that might be difficult."

"You wrote all day without me."

"That is because you are a beautiful, terrible distraction."

"How can I be your muse and distract you at the same time?"

Alexei's expression warmed her from nose to toes. "That is a mysterious and wonderful contradiction I look forward to spending many hours figuring out."  
The interplay continued until he pulled the car up outside her apartment building. Though she felt a reluctance to get out even as she kissed him goodnight.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, sensing her hesitation.

She didn't want to lie to him, but she also didn't want to tell him what she had discovered that evening. It was Charlie's mess to fix. "It was just a long evening," she replied after thinking about it for several seconds and choosing her words carefully. "I had fun, but Charlie and Shelby are having a rough time of it right now."  
Thankfully, Alexei did not push the issue, and he knew about the third baby, and what Gloria had told him about how difficult Charlie's work situation was. "Well, I hope things work out then. Anything I can do to help?"

"Not right now, though if anything comes up, I promise to tell you."

Once more she hesitated, and Alexei reached out, giving her hand a squeeze. "Go on. We should both take your advice. After all, we both have deadlines tomorrow, and the things we cannot control will have to sort themselves out without us."

He was right… that she was right. "Thanks. I needed to hear that from somewhere other than in my head."

"I am always at your convenience," Alexei released her hand. "Do you still want to do breakfast in the morning?

That's right, they had planned a breakfast date. They were some of Gloria's favorites. Starting the day off with a tasty treat and Alexei for company always made her day better. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	14. Chapter 14

September 4th, 1989

"Are you sure, Dad?"

Alphonse smiled at his daughter across the dinner table, where he, Elicia, Cal, and Alyse were eating on their first night back from their two-month trip to Resembool to spend time with Edward and Winry. "Yes. We've given it a lot of thought, and it feels like the right thing to do."  
Alyse still looked a little uncertain. "It's a long way to Resembool to visit."

"Not so long," Elicia countered. "We've all done it plenty of times, and the trains are faster now, so it's not nearly as long going back and forth. Of course we'll miss being able to see you and Will whenever we want, but that doesn't mean we won't come visit."

Alyse nodded in resignation and cut a bite off her salmon steak. "I guess I'm being a little selfish, wanting to keep you close by. It just seems like everyone's leaving or gone these days. Gloria's in North City, Charlie's at Briggs, Will's going on sabbatical again to Xing and Ren's going to be going with him for parts of that.  
Alphonse swallowed his own salmon and looked over at Cal. "And what do you think of all this?"

True to form, Cal shrugged and grinned. "Frankly, I'm a little jealous. Living on the hill, with the hot tub, the pool, the gardens, miles and miles from paperwork and disgruntled superiors. As much as the region has grown, you can still barely call it rural."

"It does have its perks." Alphonse had been reminded of all of those things, and how much he enjoyed spending extended periods of time with Ed and Winry, on this trip. When they were together, they could plan longer projects, debate philosophy, consider the newest advances in alchemy. That, and there was just something that felt right about moving back, and being together, at the end years of their lives. He knew that they wouldn't all live forever, and he wanted to spent the last years they had, however many they could, with his oldest, dearest family.

"What will you do with the house?" Alyse asked.

"Sell it, probably," Elicia answered. "Though there are a few little odd jobs that need to be done before we can put it on the market. Since we're not buying on the other end, we can move at our leisure, and take our time on selling. Of course, since it's paid off, if anyone in the family is interested, they have first dibs."

"That doesn't seem likely," Alyse admitted.

Alphonse wasn't offended. He had thought the same thing. Alyse and Cal were happy in their place, and Will and Ren had talked about selling and downsizing at some point now that all of the children were grown. There were occasional talks about moving to Xing, but that hadn't gone anywhere. The sabbatical might change that. "Everything will work itself out."

"When are you planning to move?" Cal asked the question Alphonse had expected Alyse to ask first.

Alphonse glanced at his wife.

"Actually, that's the fast part," Elicia admitted. "We'd like to be back in Resembool before the Fall Festival. Winry and I have a project we've been working on that we'll be entering. So…"

"Pretty much immediately then," Cal finished, "since that gives you just over a month."

"Yes, that's right."

"We don't need to take everything," Alphonse pointed out. "Not at first, certainly, since the house will show better with some things in it, but our personal items, the craft room, the library, all of that can go."

"This is why you didn't bring the cats back." Alyse commented suddenly, as if just realizing that the cats were not under foot.  
Alphonse smiled. "Perceptive, and yes. After they had time to get used to Ed and Winry's cats, there wasn't any reason to upset everyone again by hauling them back up here just go to back down and re-socialize them all over again."

"We'll help you pack," Cal offered.

"Are you trying to get rid of my parents?" Alyse stared at him as if he had somehow betrayed the family.

He swallowed his food. "No. I just know better than to argue with people who know what they want, and if the cats have moved, you know the matter is settled."

Alphonse chuckled. "I always did like you."

Cal looked skeptical. "Always?"

"More than Ed did."

"Well I can't argue with that."

 **September 11** **th** **, 1989**

There were days when everything went right. Today, however, was not one of those days. Shelby already regretted her decision to tell Charlie to go to work. For two days she had been having false labor on and off, and this morning had seemed no different, so off Charlie had gone to work. He had argued for staying home, but as today was the day he was supposed to find out if he would have a job for the next year, Shelby had insisted.

Except that false labor had turned into the real thing, and her first clue was when her water broke as she was making lunch for Abigail. After that, things started to intensify quickly. _No problem, I've done this twice. I've got this._ Her bag was packed, and their neighbor who babysat regularly had been standing by for days. So Shelby called and within two minutes, Mrs. Callahan was at the door. "Well, you look ready," she commented calmly. "Here, I'll take the little darlings. Do you have a ride?"

"My husband's going to take me," she assured Mrs. Callahan. "He has a friend who offered to drive us." She did not mention that they may not be available at this time of day. If not, she would call her friends who worked at the hospital. One of the girls would come get her.

As soon as Mrs. Callahan took Abigail and Cameron back to her apartment, Shelby called the Mechanic's Shop number at Briggs, hoping she got someone friendly who would pass her on to Charlie.

"Briggs, Automotive Division."

Oh, thank goodness, she knew that voice, even if they had only met a couple of times. "Ace? This is Shelby. Can I speak to Charlie?"

"Oh! Hey. I'd like to, but he's not here."

"He's not?" A trickle of fear ran down her back. Or maybe it was labor pain.

"Nope. I won't be long either. They did our annual evaluations and then we get the rest of the day off. The Champ left almost an hour ago."

"Then he should be home by now."

There was an awkward silence for a moment on the line, then "Yeah. Maybe he stopped to pick up something special for celebrating."

"How, when he doesn't know I'm in labor?"

"Shit! You're in labor?"

Shelby bit her tongue to keep it civil. "Where would he be, Ace?"

"I meant he'd want to celebrate the job," he commented quickly. "Sorry to ruin his surprise, but they reupped his contract, so he was in a good mood. I figure maybe he stopped to pick up something on the way home. I dunno what, dessert? What do married people do to celebrate this kind of thing besides… you know…" he trailed off lamely.

"But shit! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ace… for now." Shelby sighed. "Find Charlie and tell him to meet me at the hospital." If he wasn't home by the time someone came to get her, he could walk.

"I'm on it," he promised before hanging up.

Shelby called the hospital, got Teresa, and her friend promised to come right over. Shelby insisted an ambulance was unnecessary, but was grateful that she had a friend with a car.

Charlie was not home when Teresa arrived.

Shelby tried not to think too hard about where he might be as she waddled downstairs and Teresa helped her into the car. "He'll meet us there," was all she told Teresa. "He's on his way."

* * *

"Oh, baby…. I think… we need to do that again." Charlie twisted Desi's long, dark hair absently in his fingers as they lay tangled in the sheets of her bed.

"That's what you said earlier," she chuckled softly. "And before that. I'm a little impressed."

"Only a little?" Charlie nuzzled her neck. "I should fix that." He propped himself up on his hands, so the only thing still touching was her chest to his. His mouth moved up to hers, mingling the taste of liquors.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Desi broke it off with a look of surprise. "That's the door."

"Ignore it," Charlie suggested.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Desi reached up and gave him a push. Reluctantly, Charlie rolled off as she grabbed her house robe. "It sounds important."

Charlie fell back on the bed, frustrated, hoping whatever it was wasn't important.

Desi returned less than a minute later.

"So…shall we continue?" he grinned.

Desi was frowning. "Your wife's at the hospital."

"What?" It was possibly the last thing he had expected her to say. Slowly, the words sank into his brain. "Wait what!" he sat up so fast his head swam. "Shit!" He scrambled out of bed. If Shelby was in the hospital, that meant baby. He wobbled, then grabbed for his clothes.

Desi tossed him his shirt and got out of the way.

Charlie scrambled out into her small living room still struggling into his clothes, to find Ace waiting for him. "How's Shelby?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Ace scowled. "I've been looking for you for almost four hours!"

Four… Charlie's heart sank as he stuffed his shoes on, trying not to fall over. His brain wasn't firing on all cylinders. "It took you that long?"

"Well I didn't exactly know which bedroom to barge into," Ace crossed his arms. "So I had to go asking around."

Charlie ignored the frown, but he felt disgruntled. Ace was the one who had first set him up with Desi. "Let's go."

"Like this?" Ace looked skeptical, but he shrugged. "Your funeral, man. You shoulda waited to celebrate at home this time."

"Hypocrite."

Ace shrugged, unoffended. "Single. All right, get your drunk ass downstairs. I suppose you can hold on tight enough not to fall off the back of my bike?"

"Sure, I can." Charlie tried to sound confident instead of wobbly. He'd only had… some number of celebratory drinks. Another year at this thankless, hellhole of a job…  
Ace did not look convinced. "You know, on another day, I might look forward to this disaster."

Charlie made it downstairs and, despite his own skepticism, he managed not to fall off the back of Ace's motorcycle during the ten minutes it took to get to the hospital. At least the wind whipping in his face was enough to beat some semblance of sobriety back into him, though it was just enough for him to admit that he was still drunk, and to realize that he was in a lot of trouble.

He hurried inside, hoping the desperation on his face merely translated to expectant father. "Where's Shelby?" he blurted out at the receptionist, Rachel, behind the desk.

"Room three-oh-three."

He didn't stop to worry about the look she gave him as he headed for the stairs, not wasting time with the elevator.

By the time he reached the third floor, he wished he had waited as he emerged, puffing, heart racing, and still tired out from the interrupted marathon earlier.

Thankfully they recognized him. One of the nurse's in the hallway waved him down. "In here," she gestured to the right door. "You just made it! Come here," she dragged him down the hallway.

"Wait…but—"

"Wash first," and she almost shoved him into a small washroom.

Charlie had to admit that was probably a good idea. He scrubbed his face, hands, and arms, and dried them on a disposable towel. When he re-emerged she had a gown that she yanked over his head.

"Tie that and come on."

Charlie fumbled, more than once, but managed to get it to stay tied around him as they hurried back down and into the delivery room—

-into the midst of imminent chaos.

Shelby, face red and drenched in sweat, was in the middle of a strong contraction. She didn't even look his way.

"All right," Doctor Sellers was saying calmly, where she was waiting at the business end of the bed, "That's right, keep pushing…."

Charlie waited, unsure if coming closer would be helpful or a hindrance. He really had almost missed the whole thing!

Finally, the contraction ended, and Shelby stopped bearing down.

"Good, good. Just a few more."

"Good." Shelby did not smile. She looked pained, which didn't surprise Charlie when he thought about it. If she had been here for only four hours, this baby was moving fast! "Are you just going to stand there?" she asked waspishly without even looking his way.

He hadn't realized she had noticed his arrival. Feeling awkward, Charlie crossed the floor and sat down on the edge of the bed, for lack of any other seat. He didn't know what to say. An apology for being late might lead to questions he didn't want to answer at all, let alone with the doctor in the room. "How are you?" he finally asked lamely. At least it was a safe question.

"Nauseated and in pain," she replied. "Nice of you to show up."

"Sorry. I—"

"Later," she cut him off. "This one's coming fast and…ah!" She gasped and he lost her attention again completely. Charlie reached out tentatively and held her hand, letting her squeeze it until the nails bit. He didn't complain.

It was only a few minutes later when baby three came wailing loudly into the world, and Doctor Sellers pronounced that they had another beautiful little girl.

To Charlie, it was all still a bit of a blur as the cord was cut and tied, the baby washed, and then set against Shelby's chest, where she held their tiny daughter close while the nurses cleaned up around them. Soon, he knew, they would be moved to a recovery room. He did not argue when he was ushered out of the room while Shelby washed up. She did not ask him to stay, like she had the last two times.

Instead, he took the time to drink a strong cup of thick black sludge from the coffee machine in the waiting room. Then he relieved himself in the restroom, and washed again. Staring at himself in the small mirror, he felt his stomach sour. He was in trouble, and he had no idea how he would explain to Shelby where he had been. Groceries? Looking for something for the baby? He was out of ideas, and he could barely string two coherent sentences together in his mind. All he knew, was he was screwed if he didn't come up with something.

Except that the moment he walked into Shelby's recovery room, he was out of time.

Shelby was, momentarily, alone in the room, their baby swaddled and cradled in her mother's arms; not asleep, but blinking confusedly in the very dim light.

Shelby was staring at him with a hard and focused expression he hadn't seen in a very long time, and only aimed at people who were messing with her student council plans.  
"Don't come closer."

"Shels I—"

"I could smell you from across the room when you got here," she replied, speaking in little more than a whisper.

He didn't move, but he did close the door. "Okay…"

He wasn't ready for the tears. Shelby was crying, but the look of pain and fury on her face remained. "You listen to me, Charles Fischer."

He nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"I've had it," she continued sharply. "I don't know what you think you're playing at, but I won't put up with it. I don't want to hear some sorry excuse for where you've been. I know you've been having sex with other women. I even know some of their names. So I'm done with this. You can't have me _and_ them. I won't let you drag our children into some kind of sordid family mess, and I won't be played with." She paused, seeming to be waiting for a response.

"I… understand."

She did not look convinced. "I love you, Charlie, but I'm not even sure I really know you… or how long you've been lying to me."

This was it… she was leaving him…

"So if you ever cheat with anyone else… we're through."

"Shels I…" he stopped as his brain caught up with her words. "You're… not leaving me?"

"Not yet."

Relief. "Thank god, I—"

"I am not finished."

He stopped talking.

"There are more conditions." She shifted slightly on the bed, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Anything."

"We're leaving."

"But I thought you said—"

"All of us," she cut him off again. "You, me, and the children. We're going back to Central. Mom's been begging us to visit for ages, and we need to get out of here… permanently."

She wanted them to move, now? "But I just—"

"I know about the job. You hate your job. You hate living here. I hate living here." Her tone softened a little. "Let's go home, Charlie. You've got enough experience now to get a job somewhere you'll like. If we go home, I can seriously look at getting back to school, or maybe getting a job that pays more. Your mother and mine would love to watch the kids."

And none of the women he had been with would be anywhere nearby… or any of his drinking buddies either. Charlie knew what she was doing, and as much as he wanted to disagree, he couldn't. If he did, he'd lose her, and that idea more than anything else made him want to break down right there. "I'm sorry." He felt hot salt slide down his own cheeks. "Damn it, I'm sorry, Shels…."

Finally, her frown faded, though she didn't smile. "Do you want to see Summer?"  
He nodded, rubbing his eyes on his sleeve. "May I?"

Shelby didn't stop him from coming close enough to reach down and pick up the little girl in the blanket. Summer Fischer, named for the summer of her birth, and because it was pretty.

The baby blinked up at him owlishly, then closed her eyes.

Charlie held her close, feeling the same awe he had felt in the first moments he had held Cameron, and his first moments of fatherhood when he had looked at Abigail. "She's perfect."

"Of course she is."

Guilt subsumed him. "We'll go home," he promised. "I'll find work, and you can go back to school, or do whatever you want." He had no idea how they would make it work, but he had to admit, he wanted to go home, too, even if it felt like he was crawling home with his tail between his legs. "I'll find a way to make it happen."

"I'll call Mom when we get home and tell her we're coming."

"Will they want us to stay with them?" The idea of staying with her father filled him with a certain dread.

"Mom would love it, but no. Dad still hates you, even though he pretends to tolerate you. We should stay with your parents."

"Right. I'll make arrangements." He wasn't sure he could look Shelby in the eyes, so he kept his focus on the baby. "What… what should I tell them?"

"My parents? Just that we wanted to visit and we missed them and now was a good time."

"And mine?"

There was a long silence. "Whatever you think they need to know."


	15. Chapter 15

September 26th, 1989

Cal watched Alyse as she bustled around the house, cleaning things that had been spotless for three days already. She looked excited, and slightly worried, and Cal knew better than to chide her for it.

He was as sure as she was that this visit home was more than just a familial vacation, no matter what Shelby and Charlie had said on the phone. No one travelled casually with a baby that tiny. They could have invited Shelby's family, or them, up to North City and they would have come.

Charlie had also been vague about how long they planned on staying. Cal had done enough evading in his life he knew when his son was doing the same. Still, he hadn't said anything on the phone.

"You know the house is going to be a mess in five minutes after they get here," he finally commented with some amusement as Alyse eyed the curtains. He knew she had washed them less than two weeks ago, and it was too late to do it again now. "Grandkids aren't any cleaner than the originals."

"I know that," Alyse replied. "I'm just… excited. Nervous."

"You think something's up, too."

"Of course I do, but it's just been so long since we've seen them. I want them to be comfortable."

Cal crossed the room and put his hands lightly on his wife's shoulders. "They'll be fine. They lived here. Now how about you sit down and relax until they arrive?" Their train had gotten in that morning, but they had arranged to spend lunch with Shelby's parents. Cal was glad he wasn't part of that meal.

Downstairs, he heard doors slam, and the sound of multiple voices.

Alyse smiled. "You mean for fifteen seconds?"

"Hey, everyone knows as soon as you stop waiting for something, it happens."

"Sure. Let's go with that." Alyse kissed him, then stepped away and headed for the door.

Moments later they were inundated with the usual noise and hugs that came with any family gathering. Once Cal had hugged Abigail, Cameron, Shelby—holding Summer— and his son, and everyone had come in, set things down, and started to get settled, and he was sent to the kitchen by Alyse for drinks for everyone, he finally had a moment for more than pleasantries.

His living room looked much fuller with Alyse in a chair, ecstatically cradling the new baby, Charlie and Shelby sitting on the sofa, and Abigail and Cameron playing with a pile of blocks on a blanket on the floor. Miss Whiskers had come out from wherever she was napping to sniff curiously at the children, who were happy to also pet the kitty.

"How was lunch?" Alyse was asking as Cal handed out everyone's drink requests.

"It was good," Shelby replied the same time Charlie said "Interesting."

Shelby gave Charlie a look Cal couldn't quite read. Then she turned back to them. "It was a little tense," she admitted, "until we gave them the good news."

"What news is that?" Cal knew it couldn't be another pregnancy…and he would _not_ have called that good news. He had already heard about Charlie getting to keep his job at Briggs.

"We're planning to move back to Central."

That was really not the news Cal had been expecting.

"That's great!" Alyse exclaimed. "When were you thinking of moving?"

Charlie looked uncomfortable, but neither of the women seemed to have noticed as Shelby replied, "Well… as soon as we can manage it. I'm really not working right now, and Briggs is, well, Briggs."

"I thought you were getting to keep your job?" Cal looked directly at his son.

Charlie tensed. "I am. I just… it's not the right place for us. I've got training now. I can find something else closer to home here where we'll both be happier."

It sounded perfectly logical, and it meant they would be nearby, where they could see family all the time.

So why did Charlie look like he was wound tighter than Cal's wristwatch springs?

If Alyse noticed, she hadn't said anything. She and Shelby had already launched into a detailed conversation of the neighborhoods of Central and the best place to find an affordable apartment or small house.

"Hey, I just remembered we need barbecue sauce for dinner tonight," Cal commented out loud. "I think I'll go get some. Want to come with me?" he looked at his son.

Charlie nodded, but turned to Shelby and caught her eye. "Do you mind if I go out with Dad to get something for dinner tonight?"

"You can go."

It was a small exchange, but an interesting one.

Charlie wasted no more time, following Cal out the front door and down onto the pavement. Cal didn't bother with the car. There was a convenience store that would have sauce less than three blocks away, and he had other things in mind.

They walked for a few blocks without talking until Cal turned a corner and held open the door of his favorite near-by pub. Charlie looked momentarily startled, but said nothing as they went inside, and sat down at the bar. In the middle of the afternoon, the place was mostly empty save for a couple of guys drinking beer in the corner.

"Anything you want," Cal offered. "My treat."

The bartender came over, recognizing Cal immediately. Of course, given how long he had been coming here, Cal hoped so. "What'll it be today?" Stan, the bartender, asked.

"Whiskey," Cal ordered simply.

Stan glanced at Charlie.

"Double, no ice."

Yes, it was going to be that kind of conversation.

Cal waited until they had their drinks and Stan had gone down to the other end of the bar. "So, you have to get permission to go hang out with your old man now?"

Charlie took a sip of his drink before responding. "Yeah, if I want to stay married." He stared into the glass, contemplating its contents. "You were right, Dad. I've… really screwed things up."

"Well, you're still married." If he wasn't, they wouldn't be talking about moving the whole family back down here together, would they?

"Yeah, but if I don't shape up, I won't be." Charlie raked his hand through his hair. "I can't lose Shelby."

Cal didn't ask what his son had done, though he was dying to know. At the same time, he suspected he wouldn't like the truth. The short leash was a very telling sign. "So, what's your plan?" he asked instead.

"I'm thinking of enlisting," Charlie replied. "As an engineer."

"Enlisting?" If there was a man who could not follow orders or keep his mouth shut, it was his son, but Cal didn't say that. He had a feeling it wouldn't help. "Not officer?"  
Charlie snorted derisively. "Would you want me giving anyone orders or making combat decisions?"

"Well… no."

"At least I've got the training to have a go at being an engineer. I'm good at my job." There was a note of pride there, mingled with heavy frustration. "Just not at the rest of my life… apparently."

"You know," Cal tried to find a polite way to word it, "There are some personal issues that can get you court martialed."

"I know but... I'm terrible at running my own life. I need someone to just tell me what to do, and I do it. I'm afraid if I don't raise the stakes...I won't be able to make this work. I'm also... not making enough money at Briggs, not with three kids. Shels hasn't gotten to do any of what she wanted to do after school, but she can't while we're up north. We need to come back... I need to be assigned somewhere stable. We can't do this on our own right now."

All very valid, reasonable reasons to move. Cal thought he knew what his son wanted to ask him but was afraid to. He gritted his teeth. "I'd like to say I'm all for this plan, not just because we'd love to have you home, but because I don't want to see your family life implode… but I don't want to see you crash and burn."

"I can do this," Charlie insisted. "It's not a health problem or a… addiction problem. Nothing like that." He looked pleadingly at his father. "What's wrong between me and Shelby… I know this can fix things. It was her idea, though I definitely think it's the right decision," he added hastily. "It'll put some… distance between things."

Shit. Cal knew what that meant. He'd been alive too long not to. "You know there are women in Central too, right?"

The stricken look on his son's face told Cal he'd struck gold. Charlie finished his drink. "I promised Shelby I wouldn't be anywhere _unattended._ "

Which explained the asking permission to go out, even with him, and Cal wondered if they weren't breaking some new rule by drinking in a bar, but he didn't ask. "Enlist," he said finally. "I'll put in a word with General Turnbull. He's in charge of the Engineering Corps and he owes me a favor."

Charlie looked immediately relieved. "Thanks, Dad." Then he looked at the glass, then waved Stan over, offering it up for a refill. "I don't know what I was thinking," he admitted.

Stan refilled it, and wisely vanished again.

"It's simple," Cal replied, finishing the last of his glass. He did not ask for more. "You weren't."

Charlie didn't contradict him. "Dad… did you ever?"

"No."

"You don't know what I was going to ask."

Yes he did. Cal shook his head. It was time for some hard truths. "Charlie, I've been with a lot of women in my life. Many of them weren't serious. Hell, most of them weren't serious, and a lot of them ended up in someone's bed. But I've never cheated on a woman…ever. We knew where we stood going into it, and afterwards. There are a lot of beautiful, tempting women in the world, and they never stop being hot. They just don't. Some of them don't even care if you're married. But I love your mother more than anything in my entire life, except for you and your sister. So no, I've never cheated. Not on anyone, and especially not on your mother."

"That's… reassuring, I guess." Not that Charlie looked at all reassured.

"It wasn't meant to be." Cal shrugged. "I told you when you started all of this that you couldn't afford to be a kid anymore. It's one thing to be living at home, supported by others, instead of having to be the adults. Doing it on your own—"

"…is really, really complicated." Charlie took another long, slow drink. "It's a good thing Shelby's a great mom, cause I suck at being a dad…or a husband…"

"Learning to be a parent takes time." On that score, Cal knew it all too well. "But you can do it."

"How can you be sure?"

"I figured it out."

That seemed to give Charlie pause. After a moment, he smiled weakly. "Yeah. I mean, I don't know how many parents have rescued their kids from terrorists. You could have left me."

Cal stared at him for a moment, then realized his son was teasing. "You weren't _that_ much of a pain."

"I caused you a lot of trouble."

"That's what kids do." Cal smiled. "Drive their parents nuts. It's a long-standing tradition. Don't worry about it."

"I just feel like I should be able to control myself by now, on my own…" Charlie's words dropped off. "It's just hard. Sometimes it's like I just can't control my stupidest impulses."

"And that is why alchemists and doctors have created some fantastic medication." Cal paused. Over the years, he had been on more than his own fair share of medication for all sorts of issues. Some of which he had learned to deal with in other ways, and others he still needed from time to time. Charlie… "Have you been taking your medication?"  
Charlie looked surprised at the question, then thoughtful, then slightly ashamed. "Not in over a year," he admitted. "We can't afford it. I know what you're thinking, Dad, but I don't think that would have stopped me from screwing this up."

"I'm not making excuses for you," Cal assured him, "But I really think you should get that prescription renewed, or at least talk to your old psychiatrist about it."

"But we can't afford—"

"Bullshit. I'll pay for it, this time. Only an idiot turns down help when he needs it, and you don't need to be fighting battles unarmed that need to be handled. If there's better ways of handling it, great, but you'll have a better chance of success going forward if you've got every available tool on hand; the right ones. You wouldn't fix an engine with a chainsaw."

"I've wanted to," Charlie quipped, "But, you're right. I'll make an appointment as soon as we figure out how to move all our things back here and find somewhere to live. I have no idea how we'll afford anything big enough for a family of five in Central. We could barely afford the tiny place we had at Briggs."

That was more of a problem… or was it? Alphonse and Elicia had said that family could have first dibs on the house, which was already paid off. Surely they would be willing to make some kind of arrangement with Charlie and Shelby for their very spacious house, with a big yard, in a nice neighborhood with good schools. "Well, if your Mom hasn't already worked everything out with Shelby by the time we get home, I think I know just the place."

 **September 27** **th** **, 1989**

It was crazy to see his grandparents' house looking so sparse. Not that it was empty, by any stretch of the imagination, but it was missing most of the character that Charlie had come to expect from it. An entire lifetime of photos, books, clothes, personal items, and collected worldly knickknacks had been packed away, leaving most of the furnishings, and plenty of things tucked away in cabinets, but it no longer looked like the residence of a couple who had lived there for over fifty years.

They had left both couches, and a coffee table, some bookshelves, the curtains in all the rooms, and the spare beds. There were a few lamps, and a couple of paintings that still graced the walls. Sheets and blankets that fit all the beds were still in a closet. The appliances were all still in place.

"You can redecorate however you'd like," Grandpa Alphonse assured him and Shelby as they stood in the living room. "We've certainly done it enough times over the years."

"It's amazing!" Shelby gushed as she peeked into closets and looked out at the back yard. While Charlie knew she had been over before, clearly his wife was seeing the house with new eyes, thinking about the possibilities of raising their children here. "There's so much room, and look at that playset."

Charlie didn't need to look. The swings and slide his grandfather had built for his Mom and Uncle had been there long enough that he and Gloria had played on it. "You're sure you're okay taking so little for it?" he asked. The arrangement, which seemed too generous to Charlie, was for him and Shelby to rent the property from his grandparents, for the monthly cost of what they had been paying for their apartment at Briggs, which Charlie knew had to be far less than they could have gotten for it, but his grandfather insisted would cover all the monthly utilities and any major repairs that might come up.

"I like keeping things in the family," Grandpa Al admitted. "But like I said, it's paid off. We won't be losing money, and you'll have the space you need. Everyone needs personal space, even in their own house. It makes us better people when we're together."

That made a certain kind of sense. Charlie nodded.

"We'll take it," Shelby replied without hesitation. "Right?" she looked expectantly at Charlie, almost daring him to disagree.

"Yes, yes, we will," Charlie assured them both. "Thank you, Grandpa. It's just what we needed. I'm just sorry it's available because you're leaving."

"You can always come see us when you need a country get-away, and we'll be back up here to visit. We just don't need a house this big."

"Says the man who's moving into the farm-mansion," Charlie snorted.

Grandpa Al grinned broadly. "Yeah, well, that's different."

"How so?"

"It has a hot tub."

 **October 3** **rd** **, 1989**

There had been a time in their lives where they were always moving, never settled in one place: from Resembool to Dublith and back, then off to Eastern Command and Central, hopping all over the country trying to get their bodies back. After that they had spent seven years wandering all over Europe before finding their way back. Even then, with homes of their own, there had been missions. Then Edward had moved back to Resembool, and now-he mused- for the first time in only slightly less than eighty years, they would both live together, under the same roof, on the land of their family.

Edward had already prepared all the rooms. Alphonse and Elicia's room—the one they had always stayed in and had been designated as theirs from day one—was ready, and the two rooms that Ed had kept closed and empty were open, clean, and ready for occupation. One was for Alphonse, for his own study and library and whatever else he wanted to do with it—this one was up on the top floor, across and around the balcony from Edward's—and the other was for Elicia to replace the craft room she was leaving behind. Beyond that, they were sharing the rest of the house.

Downstairs, all of the cats were napping on the couches and a large cat tree that Ed and Al had built the first week of their visit, to give the cats someplace neutral territory to nap and scratch on. It amused Ed that he was now, somehow, living with four cats, but he wasn't going to complain too much. He hadn't seen a mouse in months, and the four of them had finally worked out their places in the furball pecking order. Still, he was thinking of getting another dog, and he wondered what the cats would think.

"It's all ready," Winry said from the doorway of the empty room Ed was standing in, staring at the walls. Alphonse had already painted the room a soft, relaxing sage green color before going back to Central to pack. Beyond the open windows, the hills and valleys of Resembool were clearly visible under the blue sky, and dotted with sheep below, and clouds above. "Are you going to stare at it until they get here?"

Ed turned around and smiled at her. "It's easier than pacing the porch." It would do no good driving to the train station. For the move, Alphonse had paid for a small moving truck, and he and Elicia were following it out in their car so they could time it to arrive at roughly the same time.

Ed squeezed her hand, then left the room, following Winry downstairs, where a light lunch awaited him. He noticed she had made enough for four. He decided to take it out on the porch after all, and Winry joined him. Together, they sat in rocking chairs and watched the road, eating sandwiches and drinking fresh apple juice.

"It's so different," he mused.

"What is?" Winry asked.

"Today," he replied. Over the years, many comings and goings had occurred, and a surprising number seemed to have happened on this day. He and Al had always marked them. "From now on, it won't just be the day we left. It will be the day we both came home."

It took a moment, but understanding dawned on Winry's face. She smiled. "That's a good thing. It will be nice for us to all be home, for good."

"Yes, it will."

A puff of dirt down the road, followed by the sound of a car engine, heralded the arrival of a vehicle. Curious and hopefully, Ed stood and squinted into the distance. Finally, the dust resolved itself into Alphonse's car, arriving first.

Ed and Winry met them in the driveway.

Ed hugged his brother tightly, feeling an unexpected knot of emotion well up in his throat. "Welcome home, Al." 

* * *

_Author's Note: 9/24/2018 Another one on the books! Sorry for the sporadic posting. This work year has been a bit hectic. Thank you for your patience! At least this part of hte story is ending on schedule and the next story's a big one! We move on from some of the character drama and focus back more on major characters for some international plot, drama, and epic adventure. Certainly more pleasant to write, and full of some surprises! Including revisiting some characters we've seen very little of lately!_


End file.
